Gaia Imperium
by Drakefire
Summary: Ever since the Fall of Cadia, Gaia has been cut off from Holy Tera. For three hundred years, they have been content to await the return of the God Emperor or the end of all things. Not knowing that had never been part of that galaxy. When an unknown force launches an attack on a defenseless agri-world, Gaia must step into its true home. Into a Galaxy at War.
1. Chapter 1

Priority alarm.

Invasion fleet detected. Origins, Unknown.

Invasion target: Typon.

Classification: Agri World.

Strategic value: Medium.

Recommended Course of Action?

Fleet size?

Seven. Six of these are estimated at nearly eight hundred meters in length. Largest vessel in the fleet is unknown, due to circler nature.

Liberation fleet?

No forces in the sector outside of forces deployed.

Information on enemy forces?

Enemy unknown. Vessel designs without a match.

Strategic value: Set to High.

Forces needed. Intel needed.

Execute request order.

ADEPTUS ASTARTES.

Response Incoming.

Deploying Gaia's Dragons.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The battle barge Gaia's Wrath exited the warp, emerging at the system's Mandeville point. Appearing beyond the sixth planet in the system, it wouldn't be long that their presence was noticed by the invaders circling the fourth world in the system. Vox chatter remained dead, despite scans showing life remaining in the world. Hopefully, the Guard was still fighting, holding off whatever Xenos abomination had struck at them now. An unknown enemy was always a dangerous one.

"No signals from Typhon, my Lord. I believe our vox channels are being jammed," One of the men shouted.

"Very well. Captain!" the Astartes rumbled, turning to face the one who would command the engagement in the void. "The center craft and one of the smaller vessels. I can spare a total of sixty of our number. Use them as you see fit to capture both ships. Leave them intact enough for the Mechanicum to get whatever information they can from their data banks. And more importantly, how their technology functions. Deploy the rest of our forces through high orbital insertion."

"Yes, Chapter Master!" the Astartes soluted, as the Chapter Master stepped off the bridge. Already, commands were being barked out, with humans rushing to quickly obey. Now, he merely had is own forces to attend too.

Even with diverting that many Astartes, nearly a third of there number, the force he was bringing with him was one hundred strong. A tenth of the chapters forces. The remainder was fighting across several unconquered worlds, clearing their way through an abnormal and extremely dangerous Xeno species. Its body was that of a slime, able to eat any being from the inside out and use the remaining corpse like a puppet. Being completely sealed in armor was one of the few effective defenses against such creatures. As was a flamer.

The few members of the Librarius he had, as weak as they were, believed the creature to also have some type of hive mind or even a single entity. They were also away, scanning each world purged of this Xeno's species to make sure the job was done and done correctly. It was risky if the enemy had psykers of their own, but his faith in the God Emperor would be enough. It had been before, and it certainly would be again.

His commands had already relayed, a third of the Space Marines under his command making their way to Shark Assault Boats, while the remainder were already heading towards their drop pods, both Astartes and morals alike.

Standard pattern drop pods were being boarded, while he stepped towards his personal pod, the sound of thunder made him pause, turning around as three Dreadnoughts marched into view.

Each was armed with a chainfist and twin linked heavy bolters. Each he remembered well, a group of triplets that had been recruited early in their chapter's history. It was a shame what had happened to them, but they lived to continue fighting.

"Permission granted, Ancients," he said, already anticipating their question. They rumbled as if laughing.

"You are older than we are, Chapter Master. If anyone should be called that, it is you," the lead spoke, making his way toward Dreadnought drop pods. "The Emperor Protects."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sir, an unknown ship has appeared on our scanners. We believe it just jumped into the system," a humanoid machine spoke, informing a green-skinned alien sitting in his chair.

"What? Are you certain?" Its red eyes flicked forward, away from the information coming from below. He had hoped they would be done by now, able to retreat once the forces on the ground were broken, and ideally, plant evidence that someone else was behind the attack. But the forces below, despite their somewhat primitive weaponry, had proven much more resilient than expected.

"Roger Roger," a different machine spoke, each continuing to care out its functions aboard the vessel. The Neimoidian frowned as he looked at the incoming data. Already its form could be seen, it's hull dominating the black void as it came into view. Parts of it looked more like a city than a vessel, armed to the teeth. Five total batteries were already in view, four locked in place at the front of the ship, with the last running along the hull.

"Get me in contact with General Grievous, now!" he shouted, as the ship advanced through the void. It was only a matter of time before the vessel arrived. "All ships, into defensive formation!"

"Roger Roger," each ship moved to obey his will, turning from the surface to face the incoming threat.

"They are within hailing range sir, should we open communications?" the Neimoidian grinned at the suggestion. Yes, that would work. Even a ship of such size had its vulnerabilities. If the command deck was destroyed, the rest would be rendered useless. It would give him time to gather whatever forces weren't deployed to engage the enemy.

"Yes. I believe we should invite our uninvited guests."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the loud beeping noise that drew his attention. Captian Orilon, member of the Gaia's Dragons chapter frowned. The machine was a device installed by the Machinicum, a modified version of some Xeno's device. It allowed for communication across vast distances and wasn't subject to the parrels of the warp, like the Astra Telepathica. It was still being phased in on several fleets, and while it hadn't replaced the Vox on the ground, it served it's purpose well.

However, there were no other ships in the fleet, and he doubted it would Gaia's High Lords or even the Inquisition. It left a single conclusion. The Xenos fleet before them used similar technology and was trying to communicate with them. The soldiers on deck stilled, waiting for orders.

"Can they hear us?" was his first question. If they could listen in on their plans, that was problematic. They could not afford the enemy an ear.

"No, they cannot," a member of the Machinicum rasped, voice distorted by an unknown number of mechanical arguments. He appeared more machine than man. "We would have to let them in, and I am confident we can cut the connection as well. It's Machine Spirit is quite strong. It won't be corrupted by Xeno's Heresy so easily."

He pondered for a moment. Nothing good would come from such communication. It was bait, a trap. An attempt to distract him, nothing more. But his plans were already in motion. Even without knowing each craft's exact specifics, the smaller vessel's truly couldn't have much shielding. He would test them first, yes, it wouldn't take long to figure out how much-concentrated punishment one could take.

"Open channels," he said firmly, "I will speak with this Xeno. Prepare all weapons and bring all hands to battle stations." The device flickered to life, creating a static blue image, crackling, before revealing the Xeno. More than a few deck hands face's wrinkled in disgust at the creature's massive eyes, and noseless face. He watched its face and eyes twitch, helmet hiding his disgust. Was this the threat they faced on the plant? He doubted it.

"Have you contacted us to surrender, Xeno, or are you merely wasting time?" he rumbled, the creature seeming to stumble back. It appeared to have fear on its wrinkled face, staring in some form of mute shock. Its mouth moved, but no words came out. Pitiful. How could such a worm command any military force?

"My lord! Our bombardment cannons and R.A.I.L. gun are within range! We will be within range with all remaining weaponry in two minutes," one of the deck hands shouted. Beneath his helmet, the Astartes smirked. Yes, it was outside of protocol, and the man would be punished for it, but such psychological warfare had its place. If this creature was as spineless as it had shown itself, it might abandon its forces on the planet.

"Fail to comply, and you will be destroyed," the Astartes said, before turning to the tech-priest, nodding slightly. As soon as it had appeared, its image of the Xeno's vanished. It had its time frame. Not that it mattered. One way or another, the creature would be captured and interrogated, or better yet, dead, alongside the remaining soldiers on each vessel. The Ordo Xenos would enjoy such a gift.

Then, retribution would come. For their crimes against the human race, they would burn.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Vessel is maintaining speed. If what they say was accurate, we'll be within their range before they are within ours," the droid reported, as the Neimodian clinched his fist. Time was no longer on their side. That, that thing, made it clear enough. It wasn't human, not like the ones fighting bellow. It was like talking to a machine, one that didn't simply fallow out orders. On that could feel emotions.

There was a reason none had been foolish enough to try such a thing. He could hear the disgust, all directed at him. Even from that distance, he felt fear. Where there more? The human aboard referred to it as a lord. A title of leadership and respect. But if they could make one, why would they stop at only making.

"Sir, the vessel is transmitting a radio signal of some kind towards the planet," another spoke suddenly, causing him to frown even more. "I don't think we can jam it." What purpose would such things serve? They must have been trying to contact ground forces to inform them that reinforcements had arrived. Maybe coordinating some type of battle plan? No, that simply wouldn't do.

"Launch all fighters we have. Let them buy us the time we need," a cruel smirk making its way on his face. "If we can't jam the transmission, then listen in. We need as much information as possible."

"Roger Roger."

He regretted it immediately. The message had no strategic value of all.

"Men and Women of the Imperium! You have held the line against the Xenos invaders, and your call for aid has been received! And we have answered! We are the Emperor's Angels of Death! We are his blade and his wrath! Stand firm, loyal soldiers of the Imperium for soon, we will fight by your side!"

"Shut it off!" he snapped, clutching his chair. They had provoked a bunch of raving madmen. Absolute raving madmen. They needed to escape, now. There was no intention of capturing him. They intended to kill anyone they would find. And when they were done, they would find the other Separatist worlds. He could only imagine it. Hundreds, thousands, of those things, marching on every world they found, killing anything they could find, the same blue and green helmet with glowing red eyes watching worlds burn.

"We need to escape, now!" he shouted, standing up, only to watch in horror as shot tore through the shield of one of the Munificent frigates. Explosion's erupted across the ship, finishing the job the shot hadn't. Even as the ship tore itself apart, one thing remained frighteningly clear. It hadn't just pierced the ship 's, or the ship itself. It had carried its way through, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake.

"Sir, they have opened fire! What should we!" One of the holograms was cut off as another exploded, barely being able to take the concentrated firepower being wrought against its shields. Followed by a third.

"Fire!" he shouted, panicked, as red bolts of energy from the remaining ships dispensed their shots into the void. Turbolasers fired into the vessel, even as the fourth ship burst into flames. There was one behind it, somehow left untouched for more than shot or two. It was left like that for a reason.

The fourth burst into flames, tilting in orbit, as the enemy vessel continued to bore down on their position. He could imagine the crunch as the last Munificent was destroyed, the enemy vessel smashing its way through, like a hammer of a god pulled straight from the myths of any world.

The ship rumbled, lights flashing before things stilled.

"Our shields are down sir," one of the droids spoke. Then came what sent chills down his spine. "There are also life forms on board."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He despited waiting. Truly, Astartes were never made for such a thing, not when a battle was close. It did not take long, he expected nothing less, as he felt gravity take hold. Only a handful of larger pods fell, carrying his battle brothers into the fray, while smaller pods rained by the hundreds, each containing an OSAT into battle.

Many chapters wouldn't dare bring mortals like this into battle, but he had to disagree. While they were not Astartes, and they lacked the numbers of the Imperial Guard, they had much better equipment, some of the best wargear outside of a Chapter, especially for what many considered a death sentence.

They were elite soldiers, survivors of many battles, which was why they had been given such a role. It was useful, adding much-needed numbers, even if each soldier was weaker than an Astartes, having mortal support was never a horrible thing.

His decent came to an end, the Chapter Master already hearing the groans of metal around him. It appeared something decided to break his fall. It took but a second for him to break his way out, stepping out into the ruins of what was once some form of tank, his face twisting in disgust as he saw the nature of the enemy.

Machines. It appeared the enemy was too much of a coward to fight their own battles.

"Drop you're!" he didn't let it finish, removing its head with a single swing of his power-sword. Another was quickly destroyed by a single bolter round, tearing its way through its bulkier frame.

"Report!" He shouted, listening over the Vox as he continued his march through the machine forces. Both were weak. The first was thin, thin arms, thin legs. It was a surprise they could stand, let alone walk. They were the common grunt, even piloting their tank-like machines. Something that made little tactical sense, as he tore the crew of one apart with his own hands.

"OSAT's are joining up with Planetary Defense forces! They've lost all artillery and most of their armored units! Your command, Chapter Master!" Unfortunate, but not unexpected. They did well, to hold out as long as they had.

"Their armored units are fairly weak, an unguarded hatch in the front that can easily be removed. Try to find their leader as well. If we remove what controls these abominations, the sooner this battle is done," he let his voice ring out in authority over the Vox. Each Astartes was an army unto themselves, and he was certain more than a few of his men had stayed behind to provide additional support to the mortal forces. Good, they were willing to put their duty before glory.

Their enemy had come in force, it seemed like. Even as reports came in about two enemy vessels being captured, he had to wonder how many such an army like this could bring. Seven ships had brought what could number in the tens of thousands, likely more. An army that was made entirely of machines would be quick to replenish the loses this day, even if they were absolute. This was a threat that needed to be dealt with, as soon as possible.

Ideally, what was captured would have enough information to allow them to remove this threat before they became aware that this attack had failed. But things rarely went as planned, and it would likely bring an end to the ongoing crusade against the slime creatures. Most, actually, might have to be redirected, as concerning as it was.

But that was a thought for another day, and he only had command over his Chapter. Ideally, Gaia's High Lords would agree with this.

One of the machine's personal shields was crushed, allowing his bolter to destroy the strange machine that rolled on the ground. He locked the mental image of the abomination in his mind. Such knowledge was always useful, and he felt his Chapter would need all that it could gather for the coming war.

It was the clapping that drew his attention, followed by the rasping. He knew the sound all too well, reminding of him of many members of the Mechanicum with too many augments. He turned, looking into the eyes of something had become more metal than whatever foul Xeno's species it was in the first place.

The only living flesh he could see were two yellow, hateful eyes, even if it's gasping suggested lungs and other organs remained. It's hands ended with six fingers, two of which were thumbs. His eyes narrowed behind his helmet. No, that wasn't correct. Four arms that simply connected together was more accurate. Several weapons of unknown design were attached to the being's waste, though much more than four. It collected trophies from every kill, it seemed.

A warrior of some degree of skill at the very least. A cyborg in an entire force of machines. This might very much be the leader he was searching for. And if it wasn't, then maybe the Abomination's destruction would draw it out.

"You are no Jedi, but you are quite impressive. Your blade will be a fine addition to my collection," it's voice rasped, as the Chapter Masters eyes narrowed behind his helmet, even as his hands reached toward two of the hilts. Energy lept forth, akin to that of his own power blade.

Strange weapons indeed. Pure energy, without a secondary blade to back it up. Yet another thing to investigate about this. He remained silent. The being's head would be back at their chapter monastery than his blade fall into its hands.

But what were these Jedi? It made it sound like they were some group of warriors, and that he collected their weapons after every kill. Impressive enough to warrant the admission of such.

"Am I supposed to be impressed, Xeno?" he spoke, at last, breaking the silence. "No matter who or what you have killed, you will meet your end on my blade, for the crimes you've committed against mankind." He charged, closing the distance, firing his bolter as he went.

He would give credit where it was due. It acted much faster than the slower droids to the attack. It dodged around the bolter rounds, before blocking the overhead swing of his blade. Metal groaned as it's machine frame staved off the transhuman strength being brought against it, barely holding out.

Breaking the block, it darted back, creating space between them. More rounds left the magazine, each one as futile as the last. It didn't try to block the rounds, either. Simply evade. He would have enjoyed seeing the result of such a thing, but it seemed to realize that doing so would be a bad idea. Finally the last round was spent. It was a shame to give up his ranged advantage, but it hadn't been working thus far. A nimble opponent it may be, but it had already shown its weakness in close quarters, and that was mere with one hand, not both.

He charged again, this time staying close, both hands adding weight and fineness to each strike. Blades clashed the cyborg managing to keep pace with his blows, despite it now being on the retreat. Any openings that might be exploitable were negligible, as it needed both it's blades to block his own.

"Impressive. It'll be a shame that I have to end this now," it spoke as they locked blades. As he expected, its arms began to split apart, granting it four arms. Fighting off four blades at once would be difficult, even for an Astartes. If he had let it, of course. As two arms reached down, he released his left hand from his blade, before grabbing one set of arms near the joint.

"What!" its voice snapped in what could have been confusion, as he began to squeeze. Metal screamed in outrage against his grip, bending in ways that it never meant to. With a simple tug, they flew from their socket, and out of sight, weapons and all.

"Maybe, if you hadn't informed me, you might have been able to stab me," he spoke, smashing his fist into the chest plate of the cyborg. The crunch was satisfying, almost as much as the loud pop. Liquid, likely blood, leaked from the crumpled chest plate as it gasped and rasped. Remaining whole was impressive, even without all of his force behind it.

But it was time to end this. It could not guard against him.

He threw himself to the side, an explosion consuming the ground he once stood on. The cyborg was thrown away by the blast, landing near an unknown device. By the time he had pushed himself up, it was inside. Some type of escape craft? Such a tiny thing shouldn't get far, but he wouldn't take chances.

He advanced, armor-plated boots impacting the ground with the sound of thunder. But he was too late by merely a second. The strange ship let out a scream as it's engine's flared to life, taking off into the sky.

His teeth ground together. A shame the enemy leader escaped. It seemed like their enemy would be informed of this force's defeat after all.

He gazed around the battlefield, confirming the information coming through the vox. Enemy forces had been defeated, and the vessels captured, alongside a living Xeno.

There would be much to do, to prepare for the coming storm. But for now, there was work to be done, before they could return to the Homeworld.

Much, much work to be done.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I will admit, this doesn't feel like my best work. I don't know whether it's because I'm out of my usual field, writing a sci-fi story like this (even if fantasy is a heavy part of both universes), or because Warhammer is something I don't have a lot of time sunk reading in, so I have no idea how to get the feeling down.

And, yes I do know I changed some things so far, and ultimately most of the that is intentional. The why would have been covered this chapter, but I couldn't make that opening work out the way I wanted, so I went with this one instead.

Feel free to ask about what I changed, or if I killed this fic before it gets off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Imperial forces had begun trickling in for the past few days, to reinforce the planet below and to bring supplies and relief to the survivors of the cowardly attack on Typhon. Among the most recent arrivals was a small Mechanicum craft, bringing dozens of tech priests to study the two relatively undamaged Xeno's ships in orbit.

The strange script they used resisted all attempts to be translated, and while some basic functions had been figured out, there was nothing to explain how the fleet managed to arrive, and how it used the Warp, if at all. The Chapter Master knew that if they didn't rely on the Warp, the undertaking would be most likely worth it. Anyone knew it, which was why the Mechanicum desired the ships so badly. Even the eldest and most fundamental of their faith could not deny this advantage.

They could interrogate the Xeno for information, but he doubted that it would be worth the effort to do so while keeping him alive for future use. No, it was best to let the Order Xenoth handle such things. If things continued at the pace they were going, it would be best to drag both vessels back to Gaia's home system.

Of course, a breakthrough had recently been made, one the mechanical believed concerned him. Which was why he was on the Xenos' vessel, making his way through the halls that had barely just begun being cleared of scrap metal from the destroyed Xenos machines. The Astartes under his command did well, as to be expected. He'd be on the ground with them, helping to repair the damage that had been inflicted to the planet, if he had his way.

The automated door swung open, into the strange circular vessel's command deck. It was a strange vessel, he had to admit, but he could see why it was designed the way it was.

"My lord!" a voice rang out, fairly normal compared to the heavily modified voices that tended to accompany the Mechanicum. Likely a novice of some sort. This would prove to be interesting. The fresh blood always tended to have the most creative, or the most unorthodox, solutions.

"So, you've found something?" the Chapter Master asked, hoping to get the Tech Priest to go straight to the point.

"Yes, my lord," he said, already moving his hands across the keys of the device as he approached, heavy armor echoing across the deck. A bright blue picture flashed up, as he frowned. A frown grew behind his helmet, as he stared at what was clearly some form of map. Most of it was recognizable, a map of the Gaia controlled space.

Alarming, and a grave issue. Even the homeworld was present, and while it's defenses were one of the mightest the Imperium had to offer, Cadia, the mightiest of all fortress worlds, had fallen to the enemies of the Imperium three centuries ago. How had they managed to scout out its location without being detected?

And more importantly, why was there no knowledge of such a development? Gaia's High Lords shouldn't be slipping this much unless even they were unaware of this. Still, it proved if nothing else that the assault was planned, and this was no mere Xenoes accident.

"These lines, my Lord, I believe are paths this vessel can travel along safely. I find it unlikely that Warp travel is used in any capacity," the Tech-Priest continued, drawing his finger along one of them from their current location. "If we learn it's faster than light operations, we could bring it to the forge world Neros in the Vacerine Sector, or with enough jumps, we can bring it to Ares for further testing."

There was something beneficial to come from this after all. While bringing either ship into Gaia's system had issues, allowing the Mechanicum more numbers to reverse engineer the craft wouldn't be bad either.

"I would recommend you find a way to remove the Xeno's iconography if you desire to take such action in the future," the Chapter Master said simply, looking out into space as another ship exited the warp. Even from here, he could recognize it. "And also, try to work with the inquisitor on this. She will be the one handling interrogations of the Xeno. She might find something useful for your work."

A handful of the Mechanicus seemed twitchy at the comment of the Inquisition, but the novice seemed to show little fear.

"If that is what is required by the Omnissiah to bring this Xenos technology into his holy light than so be it," he said with confidence, assured of his holy mission. The Chapter Master couldn't stop a slight grin from forming behind his helmet. An eye would have to be kept on him, of course. The Xeno could corrupt, and lead men astray, and their machines weren't very different. But he seemed strong enough.

But he did need to get back to the vessel. What type of host didn't welcome his guest? Especially when that guest was such an old friend.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ah, Chapter Master Nathaniel Cope, of the Gaia's Dragons Chapter. It is a shame we can't meet under more civilized circumstances," he heard her before he saw her. A shame indeed. How long had it been since they had the time to meet outside of the duties ordained to them by the God Emperor? Decades at least.

"Inquisitor Joycelene," he stated simply, observing her group. Small in number as ever, it seemed. A handful of human soldiers, no more than was likely necessary for the task. To her back, a man stood, his body making subtle twitches. An apprentice? Interesting, and more than welcome. What was more interesting was the Astartes wearing all black armor. A member of the Deathwatch in Gaia's sphere of influence? He would have had to been here before the Fall of Cadia when they lost contact with the Imperium. That was a strange occurrence, given how most Xenoes life could be handled by standard Imperial forces.

"The prisoner is this way," he gestured, leading the way into the bowls of the Battle Barge, where they were holding the Xeno.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Time had long since lost meaning. He was unsure if he had been trapped for a day or two, or maybe a week. The only time he saw any hint of light was when they delivered food and water, pushing it through the door, silently, like machines. He was certain he had seen unions of flesh and metal, things more akin to droids themselves than living beings.

There was nothing in the room. Four walls, a floor, a ceiling, and a simple door. He never dared approach it. These things looked human, even ones without machine parts coming from every part of their body, but they were monsters. He heard their voices, taunting him, saying he was dead, as the armored giants brought him ever deeper into the massive vessel.

Dull thuds woke him from his thoughts, as he pushed himself against the wall out of fear. One, no two of the giants. Were making their way toward him. They were true monsters. He had seen Jedi, easily able to destroy dozens of battle droids within seconds. These creatures moved nearly if not just as fast, heavy armor that could absorb many a blaster round, and more than willing to kill him were he stood if he hadn't surrendered. Not that they gave him much opportunity.

The door could have been removed cleanly from its hinges, light pouring into the room, nearly blinding him. He blinked, trying to dispel the harsh light as his eyes had grown used to the darkness.

"You are right, the specimen is quite pathetic. I'm surprised it isn't dead already," a cruel grin was the first thing he saw. Some form of black armor with a strange symbol emblazoned upon one of her shoulder pads, flanked by men holding matching firearms. One of the Giants matched the others, blue and green armor with a double-headed eagle on one pauldron with the other sporting a creature of some sort wrapped around what appeared to be a planet.

The other was nightmare black, with its armor containing no distinguishable features. If anything it was less human than the ones before, and he could almost feel hatred for his very existence roll of the giant in waves.

"The Mechanicum believes it might have knowledge of how it's non-Warp based travel operates. They would appreciate any information you could spare, if he lasts that long under your care," the blue one spoke, rumbling like an engine.

"I will make no such promises. We might get lucky, and it's more talkative and more durable than it looks," the lady in black grinned, "This is quite the unique specimen. You two, bring this Xeno to my ship. I'll make sure to show this creature what Imperial hospitality is like."

The glint in the women's eyes promised only death and pain. Despite having had water recently, his mouth dried. This had been a terrible mistake. The general was likely dead, and he would be joining him. It was only a matter of time.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As an agri-world within Gaia's field of space, Typhon was comprised mostly of farming villages and only a single city, were most governance and spaceports were. While most of the planet had been spared the worst of the attack, the same could not be said for the capital. While most of the fighting had taken place outside the city, it was still in ruins. Most of the flying machines had been in space to protect the fleet, that hadn't stopped the air support to number in the hundreds if not more. Once most of the heavy artillery and vehicles had been destroyed, they moved on the city.

What ships were present more than did their duty to the Emperor, but it hadn't been enough. As such, large portions of the city were destroyed. Local defense forces had also been crippled, and even with their sacrifice, civilian casualties were high. To rebuild would take time and effort, and just as the Astartes had brought relief to Imperial Forces, they intended to do just as much.

Yes, Astartes may have been the Emperor's Angel's of Death, but they also were his Angels of Mercy. While they would have to leave soon, this new threat being one that needed to be confronted and slain as soon as possible, they had a duty to the people of Typhon as well.

Transhuman strength once used to destroy machines that had threatened their homes were now being used save, lifting and moving debris no human could dare move unaided. Senses that could hear the faint breathing and prayers of civilians that no human could hear helped rescue those who would have surely perished.

Even with only 500 of their number, many would remember the lives saved by the Gaia's Dragons chapter. Their Chapter Master was on the ground whenever his duties permitted, coordinating efforts and even adding his own strength to the labor pool. Temporary structures were constructed, as parents and children alike were reunited. It was still slow, claims had to be checked, and it was a shame that some had tried to take advantage of the situation to try and kidnap children.

Those who would strike at such a time of weakness were punished most harshly. Any who resisted were met with the force of both the Adeptus Astartes and Adeptus Arbites, alongside in more than a few cases, the anger parents of those they tried to kidnap.

To find a complete family unit was rare, just another sign of the cowardly attack that had taken place, and another wound that would need to be avenged. Almost everyone had lost someone, and that someone would soon need to be buried. However, the situation was becoming more and more stable with each passing day.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Many would see children hanging on a war machine such as a Dreadnaught to be a dangerous thing. Battle Bother Charles Lyell remembered back, knowing that his parents would have flayed him alive if he tried such a stunt when he was at that age. Their passing was difficult, but he was far from the first to outlive his parents. Even the Chapter Master had living relatives on Gaia that he tried to keep some contact with.

"It's time to get down from there," he said sternly, earning sounds of disappointment from the dozen children using the Dreadnaught as a plaything. He wasn't the only one keeping an eye on the children that either had their parents working to repair the city, or at worst, dead.

One might consider it a waste having an Astartes keep an eye on such a situation rather than one of the actual parents, but the children seemed to be far less intimidated by them than most and telling them tales of the Emperor and his sons always worked for a day or two. Personal stories would come after if they were still interested, and that is were the ancients came in.

"Now, now," the armor rumbled, "it is time for another story after all." Children quickly began chattering with glee, making there way down as quickly as possible, forming a half circle on the ground in front of the armored war machine. While Charles remained standing, he removed his helmet. It was not every day one got to hear about the chapter's history directly from one who lived it.

"This is a story about betrayal most foul, and also, of valor most right. It is known as the darkest day of our chapter in its nearly 6 centuries of service to the God-Emperor," the ancient continued. "It is the story of why my brothers and I are entombed within our current forms."

Charles frowned. He was aware of this story. Gaia's Dragons had made no attempt to hide the betrayal they're second in command and him nearly taking a fifth of the chapter with him due to his madness. Darkest day indeed.

"Gaia returned to the Imperium's embrace after the Great Crusade, where the Emperor and his sons walked alongside us mortals on the field of battle. A small planet, able to land on its own moon but had yet to place a human on its neighboring planets. It was the sons of Leman Russ that had found us, the Space Wolves, rather than one of mankind's many enemies. We were fools, at first, refusing the embrace of the Emperor's light, and it was with the Space Wolves mercy we have the autonomy that we had today."

"They realized, Gaia was isolated, and not only that it needed guardians, but also, room to grow. The High Lords of Terra ultimately saw the wisdom in the words of the Sons of Russ. So long as we swore to follow the edicts of the God Emperor and paid our tithes to the Imperium, allowing us to expand our knowledge and our borders."

"Gaia's Dragons were formed in secret, before the High Lords made there edict, a generation of Astartes raised by the wolves in secret, as a line of defense when combat called them elsewhere. We were officially founded decades afterward, with Chapter Master Nathaniel Cope being the first and thus far only to hold the position. Cyron was his second in command, a strategic mastermind like few others had been."

"We served loyally, all of us did. We watched as Gaia rebuilt itself into something new. Ares, the home base of Gaia's mechanicum branch, colonies slowly spreading to other worlds, driving back Xenos who would see us and mankind dead than have us ascend to our place in the galaxy. We stood as the God-Emperor intended. His bulwark against darkness and horror."

"Then the unthinkable happened. Rebellion." the children let out several gasps of shock, enamored by the story being told.

"The planet, for reasons unknown to this day, rose against Gaia, and by extension, the Imperium and the Emperor himself. Orien four attempted to cast itself free, seeking to align itself with a Xenos species called the Chiss. "

"With the Chapter Master fighting alongside the bulk of the Chapter against the insectoid Killik on Alcadia, in what was the largest swarm on record. He told Cyron to take 200 Astartes of his choice and bring the rebellion to heel as swiftly as possible. He did not know had started the whole thing, attempting to break Gaia itself away from the Imperium. Every Astartes he took shared this goal, his twisted vision."

"When he learned that the world was not brought to heel, rather, that they had thrown their lot in the with the Rebellion, the Chapter Master was furious. Any other time, he would try to talk the rebellion down, to surrender peacefully and that they remember their oaths to mankind and the Emperor. This was a case where there would be no such offer. After gathering the remaining forces of the chapter, all eight hundred that remained loyal struck the planet like a blow from the Emperor himself."

"The Rebels stood no chance, even with the Astartes providing them support. Our Chapter Master lead from the front, demanding that his old friend face him in battle for his crimes. Despite Cyron's tactical brilliance, he was too heavily outmatched on the planet's surface, as heavily defended positions burned from orbit."

"But those deaths served a purpose, and it was not for the one he had promised the Rebels it would, returning Gaia to its original state of freedom. It was with blood and sacrifices that he made his move, feeding the souls of his brothers, both the ones he betrayed and those he commanded into the realm of madness itself. By the time the Rebel's realized they'd been tricked, they surrendered."

"It was his battle brothers who suffered the most, those who had marched with them were unable to act against twice damned brother, souls bound to him until death. As he worked his foul sorcery, more and more predators from the Warp surged forth, attempting to stop the push towards his dark citadel."

"Many would route before what many believe to be nightmares incarnate, however, we and the mortals who fought alongside us did not. For we know the truth of their existence."

"As the greatest lie ever told!" the children finished for the ancient, earning a chuckle and a nod from the old warrior. It was one of the first things taught to children, reinforced throughout an entire lifetime, together with their faith in the God Emperor of Mankind, that helped prevent the powers of ruin from having much sway in Gaia's region of space. Lyell himself had remembered these lessons as well.

"Yes, very good. But with our knowledge of their nature, reinforced with our faith in the Emperor, these beasts were cast back from whence they came, and we pushed forwards. In the end, with only himself remaining, the beast he made a bargain with decided it had further use for his pawn. Cyron was whisked away into the Warp, hidden from our vengeance."

"In the end, those in charge of the rebellion were given the Emperor's mercy, and many of our once Battle Brothers needed to be put down. Out of the eight hundred loyal, we had lost nearly three hundred by the time the fighting had ended. I and my brothers were the only ones in a position to be interred in a Dreadnaught, and hundreds of thousands of mortal troops were wounded."

"Our Chapter Master swore to kill Cyron one day, to make up for his failure to not notice the rebellion growing under his own nose, but also for failing to kill him on that planet. It is a promise he's nearly made good on many a time when we join other chapters in times of great need for the Imperium."

The children had continued their antics afterward, acting very much as children did. Even if some bits were left out of the tale. It was good that even on an Agri world, parts of Gaia's belief of knowledge and education help keep the powers of ruin at bay were paying off. There were differences. Many of the rebels were executed one way or another, and while daemonic incursion was mild, if not outright extremely weak, compared to what other planets throughout the Imperium, there was still lingering damage.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gaia was a world of beauty, a rarity among the Imperium, and one that defied any standard classification. Massive hive cities were all over the planet, mostly buried into the earth, the tops of which broke onto the surface. The wild places of the world were in full retreat before the coming of the Imperium, but they had made a resurgence.

Industrial waste was refined and reused, instead of pumped outside into the environment. Farmlands grew wheat, trees, and other natural plant life, able to feed the massive populations of the massive cities below. Waters that had once became darkened with sludge and poisons now ran clean and pure.

This was thanks to the Imperium, turning Gaia from a place of slow death to a self-sufficient hive world. One with the beauty and natural wonder to rival many a paradise world.

But that was not what they were here for. Gaia's Dragons would have enjoyed what their old homeworld had become, but Gaia's Fists had no such time for trivial matters. They were aware of what happened, and as much as they could agree on a few things, the seriousness of the matter wasn't one of them.

Nearly a century ago, a machine they had launched into the intergalactic void found something. What that something was, they were unsure, but all signs pointed to Tyranid hive fleet. A massive one, with some signatures reaching nearly planet sized. Only a fool would ignore such a threat. There were no known Tyranid organisms that reached that size, but that was what they knew. If it produced sure beings, then it would be larger than even the mighty Hive Fleet Leviathan before Cadia's fall.

For the next Century, Gaia's Fists took it upon themselves to fortifying the outside edge of the galaxy, alongside their regular duties. The reason the Chiss remained control of their little empire was that they would prove to be a worthwhile shield against the assault, and destroying them would expend more energy than it was worth.

Systems, planets, asteroids, and more had been fortified, automated defenses ready to turn against the devouring tide. Ideally, the Tyranids would be too weak, too hungry to put up much of a real fight. There was maybe another half century, and there was still much to do.

This was why this small Xenos incursion worried him little. Ultimately, to engage them now would waste time and resources that could be spent holding back the future, and much larger threat. Tyranids were a threat to all creatures and forms of life. To hamper their defenses was to even put their pitiful attackers in the way of harm.

Unless the Gaia's Dragons had proof that what had attacked them was a larger threat than they had expected, he saw no reason to relocate his men that were already entrenched. Though the chapter knowing more than it let on wouldn't surprise him. They took notes from all the remaining loyal first founding chapters, except in the art of fortifications, and possible the tactics of the White Scars. Even the strategies and tactics of the Raven Guard would have their place in such a well-rounded chapter.

The war room was in one of the lower areas of the highest spire, behind many layers of defensive measures. Landing the Thunderhawk was no easy task, with smaller transports leaving and taking off rapidly. It seemed like the meeting was already in full swing.

Lesser mortals parted as he heads into the tower, finally reaching the room, analyzing the small details as he entered. Many of Gaia's High Lords were present, alongside dozens of Admirals and Generals of the Imperial Army. The Chapter Master of the Gaia's Dragons stood over to the right, wearing his helmet still. His presence was acknowledged with a quick nod, one that only a few picked up on.

"Chapter Master Darius", one of the High Lords had picked up on the movement, however. All movement and discussion stopped for a moment. "I welcome you to this meeting." the old man wore a somewhat amused grin on his face, only barely hidden by his beard. "And I do believe we are all here."

He frowned, now noticing the few members of the Mechanicus and Inquisition in attendance. This was a meeting of war, was it not? Then there should be no place for such groups at this meeting. Unless there was something he hadn't mentioned.

The old man, leader of Gaia's High Lords, nodded curtly towards the Chapter Master in green and blue.

"As you all know, the Agri world of Typhon was attacked by an unknown Xenos species. This race has the ability to reach faster than light speeds without the use of Warp," there was a rumbling for a brief few seconds, with it swiftly dying down as the Astartes raised his hand. Concerning, but not enough so.

"It has limits, but that is not what makes them so dangerous. Their entire force was destroyed. However, that entire army would be rebuilt many times over before they even knew they lost it," if the previous statement didn't cause a commotion, this certainly did. Once again, the Chapter Master let it die out naturally.

The member of the Mechanicum pushed a box into the middle of the room, almost akin to a casket of sorts. It hovered a few inches off the, rising slightly when it reached its destination. With a crack, the top split open, as a metal platform began to rise from within.

What was on the slab was mostly intact. Barring the large hole in the middle of its torso, revealing a mess of wires and other electronics. Its body was thin, around the size of a regular human, if its limbs were much thinner than normal. How was this a threat? Unless, no, the implications of such a thing. Surely, the Xenos would be that foolish.

"All reports and evidence point to the enemy using Abominable Intelligence to fight their battles for them," multiple shouts rang out, most of them being "Heresy" or "Abominations". So this was the true reason for his concern. That did change things. By a considerable degree. Even the strong could be overcome by sheer numbers, an unfortunate truth of the world.

Plus, the God-Emperor had forbidden such research, and for good reason. Many parts of Gaia's Mechanicum would likely be called heretics by their brethren, even they knew better than the cross the Emperor's edicts.

"They can only enter our space through a single point," the old commandeer took over once again, as the Chapter Master stepped back. "If this system is fortified, their numbers will mean next to nothing."

The system in question hadn't been given a designation but was slated for future colonization. Two of the planets barely met livable standards, a harsh desert planet, third from the sun, and the fifth, an icy, mountainous world. Both of which could be easily fortified and protected. It was the fourth and it's two moons that would likely support human habitation. While the moon closest to the planet was akin to a death world, and the other was fairly arid, the planet itself was a perfect agri-world to supply the rest of the region with food.

"Given the circumstances, the system has been given the name Aegus," he continued. "We would appreciate the aid of the Gaia's Fists Chapter in fortifying the system."

"Given recent information, I will gather what our chapter is willing to spare and head for the system post haste. We will aid in the construction of defensive fortifications the likes of which have not been seen sense Rogal Dorn rebuilt the Imperial Palace!" It was a boast, sure, but not entirely an empty one. Though he would need to bring most of the chapter serfs and many Mechanicus members to make it happen.

"I will spare what I am able too as well to aid in construction efforts, though I will have my men defer to the expertise of the Gaia's Fists," that probably wasn't going to be the only thing he was going to be doing.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dooku frowned. Something had gone amiss. General Grievous had led a force into the Unknown Regions through a newly discovered hyperspace lane a few weeks ago. It was with some reluctance that he let the droid general do so, but he could not deny what riches and resources could be found in the region could do much to turn the war in their favor.

But that was weeks ago, and he had heard nothing. Communications had been erratic since the beginning to this operation, and only hadn't gotten worse as time went on, but Grievous should be smart enough to pull back to give reports. This was ultimately a scouting mission, one lacking subtle and bringing a fairly decent fleet.

A loud beeping echoed throughout the small room. Dooku let out a sigh, pressing down on the button, allowing a blue hologram to take shape.

"Report," he ordered briskly, staring at the droid.

"We found something at the entry point to the Unknown Regions. We think it might be General Grievous's personal ship."

"What?!" Dooku shouted, "Bring it in immediately! Tell the General to report to me at once!" The Count frowned. The General had many successes and failures throughout the campaign thus far. Hopefully, the mistake he made wouldn't cost them too dearly.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Looks at original story notes. Looks at what I've written. Keeps looking back and forth to figure out how this got so far out of hand. I promise, for real this time, the next chapter will have a much heavier Star Wars presence.


	3. Chapter 3

Code:0064

Transmission received.

Decoding…

Report: Intelligence Gathering, Republic

Republic forces are the enemy of the forces known as the Correlation of Independent Systems, the group responsible for the unprovoked assault on Typhon. They appear to follow pre-Imperium government systems on a galactic scale. While the Republic has the largest number of humans between the two groups, they have a large number of Xenos presence. Likewise, their army is extremely heretical, of a biological sort, using an army of clones, akin to *REDACTED*, of *READACTED*.

If the Aegis system is held, it is unlikely that even both forces could break through, even united. While Imperial doctrine dictates that the enemy of our enemy dies second, their feud could be used to our advantage. They intend to send a delegation, as they have become aware of our presence through the taking of CIS data. Awaiting further orders.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, how much do we know about this Imperium?" Kenobi ran his hand through his beard, looking at the hologram of his former apprentice and his friend, Anakin.

He was a bit surprised that the Jedi order sent the order, at now, of all times. The motion passed at the thinnest of margins, to seek out a potential alliance with the newest enemy of the Separatists. Apparently, the Imperium was an Empire of sorts in the Unknown Regions, but they didn't have much non-military information to go off of.

"Even with the information stolen from the Separatists, not much. What we can tell is that they are extremely xenophobia, religious, and possibly even fearful of technology, Sir," Commander Cody spoke, as Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "They call clankers Abominable Intelligences, Sir." the clone explained.

Obi-wan frowned. That didn't sound like a good potential ally.

"Military, we have a bit more information to go on," Cody placed a small chip into the projector, as another holograph took shape. More of a video, actually, taken from one of the droids. The video had been taken from the perspective of a droid, from the looks of it, as a massive fortress took shape in front of it.

Only to be sent flying as an explosion knocked it off its feet, carrying it through the air. It looked up, as the tank near where it stood was being torn apart. The only way to describe it was that it was a box, with arms and legs, it's yellow and green paint job being damaged from the fighting. The fist tore through the tank, sending the cannon sailing, alongside the upper half.

That was when the tank had a clear shot, firing over the destroyed half of its other. Another explosion, enough to destroy most armored vehicles, was ignored as the walking armor returned fire, with the primitive looking weapon placed where it's right hand would be shooting the tank to bits. The droid pulled itself up, looking upwards as a shadow descended for it.

The video ended, the last thing the unfortunate droid seeing was a massive foot.

"What's more," this time, it was the admiral assigned to Anakin's ship that spoke. "Is that if Separatist numbers are true, and I fear they are, the Imperiums escort ships have the same size if not outright similar firepower to our capital vessels. They have records on some ships reaching more than five kilometers in length, or more, two of which appear to be in the system constantly."

Even more alarming news. The Venator-class was a powerful line of ship, versatile and effective at what it did. The last time they faced such a ship of such size, the Malevolence, it proved capable of destroying entire fleets outright. And he doubted they would have such a weak point like it's ion projectors.

"So what is our plan exactly? Make our way through a defended Separatist system, make the jump to lightspeed, and hope we aren't followed and the system's defenses don't destroy us before we get a chance to explain ourselves?" Obi-wan looked at what they knew. Sending war vessels was necessary because they needed to get through Separatist lines, but they were being sent to negotiate with an extremely hostile unknown group.

One that hated outsiders. They would likely jump to the conclusion and open fire.

"According to our Intelligence, the Separatists plan to attack in three days time. If we follow the Separatist fleet into the hyperspace lane they're using, we can get behind them and open fire. The Imperium might be willing to trust us more if we show that we have a common enemy. We can talk with their commanders to give us passage to speak with their leaders. If they still intend to be hostile towards us, then we can get away while they and the Separatists were still fighting," Anakin said.

It was a bit reckless, Obi-wan would have to admit, but it was much better than what he had at the moment.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Many would consider what you are suggesting as Heresy, High Lord. Though I accept the fundamental reasoning behind your argument, is an Alliance with this, Republic, even a temporary one, wise? There is much we still don't know," the rumbling voice of an Astartes spoke, barely able to mask their displeasure. "And what we do know is very disturbing."

"I am aware, however, fighting both at once would bleed us of resources, and men, for the Tyranid invasion force. The Republic knows next to nothing of us, and we can use that to our advantage, maybe even use them to soften up the Tyranids themselves. They could also put aside their differences and march against us united. If we are to fight and win, we must fight smarter," the High Lord chuckled. "Though, given your gene-father, that is something you know all too well."

"Our forces won't like it," it was a statement of fact, from the Chapter Master of Gaia's Fists. "Mortal, Astartes. The restraint that will be needed for this alliance to work. Even if it is the smarter option."

"We are in agreement, on that front," the Chapter Master of the Gaia's Dragons stated. "However, with the proper tools, and operatives, we could infiltrate their society from within. They could be manipulated into serving our purposes."

"We can hold our position. If they have only one way in and one way out, it doesn't matter. Like those old stories about Ancient Gaia soldiers. We hold the choke point. Their numbers, metal or clone, are meaningless."

"But if we were fighting both at the same time, we would be unable to push beyond that, and as the High Lord said, there are larger things coming that will need our attention. I'd be content to let them destroy one another, but perhaps we could help them do so."

The High Lord chuckled. It was funny, in a way, to watch those of two different gene lines argue over military tactics. He didn't know much of the chapters that formed the two Chapters, of the Imperial Fists and the Gaia's Dragons own, one that they had hidden, but the debate made it clear.

"That will be discussed later. Right now, while the Crusade gathers, Gaia's Dragons will escort what is coming into Gaia's space. Reinforce Gaia's Fists with what you have until then. I'm assuming your message has been sent to the rest of your chapter?" He had heard the reports, of course, be he scarcely could believe them.

"They have. They will rejoin us on our recruitment world once they are finished with exterminatus procedures, and destroying the ships that remain in the orbit of that accursed planet. I agree with the judgment of their commander. This needed to be done," the Chapter Master said, nodding his head. "They will return to our recruitment world, before joining us."

"Very well. Remember, our goal is not to win this war for the Republic, but rather to tip the scales in their favor. Our true goal is to get them and the Separatists to grind each other into dust."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The only safe route in and out of the Unknown Regions. The reach of space lived up to its name, and it was a shame the Separatists found it first. The number of resources for the war effort would prove to be useful to whoever found it. That would have been what Chancellor Palpatine would have been thinking if he hadn't been controlling both sides of the war.

Instead, there were newcomers on the board. Ones that he had no knowledge of even existing up until Dooku had informed him what had happened. The longer they fought this Imperium, the more resources they would lose over time. Keeping the pressure up against the Imperium was a stopgap measure at best, long enough to think of another plan.

He was surprised that the offer to seek out an alliance of sorts with the Imperium worked. The Separatists winning the war was being to sound less and less of a sound idea because even if they controlled the galaxy, they would still be at war with the Imperium. Still, they were a wildcard, too much so. He would remove them if he could, but they had ground the Separatist advance to a standstill, not allowing them any ground on any of the four planets they were using to defend the system.

Not only was the system a natural choke point, bottling up any attempt to push further into the Imperium's territory, but it had also been fortified heavily. Despite being outnumbered heavily, and with technology one might consider far more primitive, they managed to hold off the droid assault, effectively grinding it into dust.

Without the holovids and other evidence, Palpatine would have believed he was being lied too. Turning a planet into a fortress, an actual fortress, was unheard of, and rightly considered impossible.

Yet two of the planets and one of the moons were filled to the brim with defenses and soldiers. Even without the fleet of vessels guarding the system, behemoths in their own right, each planetoid would likely need to be destroyed for orbit, rather than conquered. The only blessing was that this level of defense didn't appear to be in every system, but that could prove false.

Many plans would need to be reformed. He doubted they had benign intentions. They called themselves an Empire, after all, and they wouldn't just let him take the galaxy for himself. No, they were much too militant to allow such a thing. Ideally, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Senator Amidala could work out something. His only real concern was that Anakin Skywalker had joined them on their mission. The young man had potential as a future apprentice, and he would hate to see it wasted if things went wrong.

But options were limited at the moment. And worse, so was time. Sure, the weapon system he was working on would be able to bring this group to heel, that was only if it managed to reach completion. Even then, that might just be a large maybe. So long as the galaxy was united, he would be able to accomplish his goals, but this new group could prove to be a larger thorn in his side than even the Jedi.

For now, though, he would have to wait for more information to come forth on their almost insane culture. There had to be some way to convert them into a useful tool for his own ends. Maybe convince them somehow he was connected to their God Emperor of Man? A tall order, even for one such as him, but even the act of looking into such things could worthwhile.

For now, the Separatists thought they were fighting a righteous war against a group nearly more corrupt than the Republic. He would give his apprentice credit where it was due. Changing the details of the incident so that the Droid General was freeing people from slavery was a solid touch. The Republic allying with them would lead to even more Separatists being against peace.

The fires of war still burned hot, even as citizens were growing tired of the fighting. Unrest was growing, and ultimately, Darth Sidious, one way or another, would be in a position to rule.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't believe that actually worked," Ashoka was surprised. Her master's plan was bold, and one might argue, reckless, but it went off without too much difficulty. Almost too smoothly. Now, all there was left to do was wait. They were sailing into a battlefield, an active one. If the Separatists were willing to leave the entire system undefended for a strike, then they would be there in force.

Their only blessing was that they were flying into a battle where they might have an ally. Or maybe another enemy. It was dangerous, of that she had no doubts in her mind.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Padme sighed. For someone who was against continuing the war, here she was, drawing another people into a mess that wasn't even theirs. Chancellor Palpatine believed that her mindset would help win them over, to convince them that at the very least, a pact of non-aggression could be reached. If not, an alliance.

She didn't know what to believe. She'd heard two stories, and while both agreed that the Separatists struct first, the remaining details were contradictory. The official story, the one given by the Separatists at large, said that the Imperium was violent, cruel, and used its population as slaves. What the clone commandos had found told a different story, that world attacked as a frontier world in charge of producing food for the Imperium, and the droid armies attacked without provocation. In the Unknown Regions, each option was equally possible. The area of space that nearly took up half the galaxy lived up to its name.

"All hands on deck. We are preparing to come out of hyperspace," a voice rank over the intercom.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The six Venator class star destroyers exited hyperspace into a pitched battle. Easily fifty Separatist vessels had been deployed, of various classes. The Imperium was outnumbered more than two to one, but their fleet was a solid force, holding a position above the fourth planet in the system, was the ground battle was being fought.

It wouldn't take long for them to be noticed, even as ground forces prepared for the winter environment they would be deployed in. Provided they could breach Separatist battlelines and convince the Imperium to not shoot them first.

"All guns, open fire. Hold all fighters until I give the signal!" Admiral Yularen order, as the ships under his command, opened fire into the backs of the Separatist force. Caught with most of their deflector shields forward, which were already strained from Imperial firepower, several vessel's exploded under the barrage of turbolaser fire.

"Sir, it seems one of their vessels is hailing us!" one of the deck officers shouted.

"Very well, patch it through," Yularen turned to the projector, preparing to meet his representative commanding Imperium forces.

"This is Admiral Yurn Kell of his Holy Imperial Navy, in command of the Emperor-class Battleship The Emperor's Hammer. I am assuming you are here to help, is this correct?" Yularen looked at the man with a cybernetic eye of sorts, with its baleful red glow contrasted by a regular human one.

"That is correct. The Republic sends it's aid if you are willing to have it. I am Admiral Wullf of the Grand Army of the Republic," He was unsure of what to make of the situation. He did not miss the holy part of what the man said. It was a hope that they weren't religious fanatics, but clearly, he had been wrong to do so.

"Sir, several Separatist vessels are turning around!" another panicked voice came. Yularen wasn't surprised by this in the slightest. Even with twelve enemy vessels now turning to face them, they had softened up the force focusing on the Imperium.

"Put all excess power into our forward deflector shields!" Yularen ordered as Separatist turbolasers began returning fire.

"I humbly accept your most gracious offer, Admiral Yularen of the Republic," Just like Yularen, Kell turned, issuing orders of his own. "Deliver a request of the Battle Barge, the Dragon's Fang. Ask if they can push forward, group up with the Republic's fleet, and bring it into the safety of our lines."

Even as Yularen gave the order, strike craft launching forth towards the enemy vessels, one of the largest ships in orbit began to stir. It had been firing, yes, but now it had begun to move. It was a single vessel, but it was tearing apart the Separatist formation, parting it like a blade through water.

It had no mobility to speak of, but it was tough, even as turbolaser fire impacted upon its shields. One Separatist vessel, one of the many providence class, attempt to meet the Imperial vessel head-on, only to be crushed, crumbling under the mass and momentum. Despite just ramming one of the largest ships's the Separatists had to offer, the Dragon's Fang hadn't taken any damage at all.

The Separatist line was quickly falling into disarray, as bombers and other strike craft racked up their own impressive tally. The Republic reinforcements from the rear, combined with the advance of the Dragon's Fang, and slowly but surely, the fleet was beginning to retreat.

"Run them down!" Kell ordered as ships began to break formation, advancing towards the Separatist forces attempting to flee. "Let none of them leave this system!" Imperial lines began to break apart as well, seeking out groups of fleeing ships to destroy. Caught without fighter support, the Separatists were completely exposed, bombers tearing through already crippled vessels.

While the Imperium didn't seem to deploy such craft themselves, it didn't take them long to figure out what was happening. Some Separatist craft had their engines shot out, leaving them easy pickings for the bombers, or buying time until they could be finished off.

Another hologram joined the first, this one of a large, armored figure. These he had also heard of, if briefly. The so-called Angels of Death of the Imperium's forces, the Astartes. Or as some of the clones liked to call them, the Space Giants. If much of the Imperium was a mystery, then these were a mystery within an enigma.

Other than appearing to be armies onto themselves, absolutely fearless, and if the report was true, one was capable of nearly killing the Jedi killing droid General, Grievous, in battle. So why would one be involved in a navel operation like this on his own command bridge?

"Admiral Yularen, I was requested to bring you within our battle line, but it seems to have stopped existing," the armored giant seemed to chuckle at a joke only he could understand. The image flickered for a second, someone working on the device, most likely, as the two pictures were replaced by an image of the planet below. A large red splotch appeared, spreading out rapidly to cover a respectable area.

"Despite our best efforts, the enemy managed to land most of their transport craft on the planet's surface. They are mostly contained, boxed in entirely by mountains or fortress walls," it didn't take a genius to realize what had been requested, as modified Republic gunships fly through the void. With the path clear of enemy vessel's and fighters, it was only to be a matter of time before they landed behind the front line.

He turned, facing what little of the Separatists forces remained. Obi-wan had control of the land battle. He would help mop up here.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Obi-wan would not lie. That had to be one of their smoother approaches. Rex and Cody had joined him on the ground, each wearing winter gear, much like they had on Orto Plutonia. The Jedi general hoped that they wouldn't have a repeat of such an incident.

Imperium forces had dug in heavily, holding a defensive fortification that closed of the entire mountain pass, the only way in and out of a large basin that served as a perfect landing ground. It was isolated, explaining why the Separatists choose it as an attack target, being well outside of the main gun emplacements across the planet.

That being said, artillery was already in place, wiping out groups of droids, alongside the joint standard of their forces, bolter's and lasguns, the droid forces hadn't made much progress. Even the smaller bolters, mounted on tripods, would wipe out entire groups with ease, and that said nothing for the larger ones being wielded by the larger Astartes. They numbered less than ten in total, though they seemed like they were from two separate groups, one group wearing the same yellow and green from before, with a black fist on one shoulder pad, while the others wore blue and green armor, with what looked like a reptilian beast coiled around a planet.

The clones blaster fire was already being added, throwing bolts of plasma into the mix of light and metal tearing through the enemy position. Walkers added their own shots to the rain of fire.

"I hope there is another fallback position," Kenobi said as he approached the command building, a fairly small structure. Two stories, the first being the command floor, with the second serving as the Vox command structure for the area, relaying information between squads.

"This is our fall back position," the man said, before turning to a man who had come from upstairs.

"The enemy fleet has been broken, sir! Gaia's Fists Reinforcements are incoming, and they are bringing the Titan Legions with them," the soldier shouted. "They should be here in the next two to three hours, sir!"

"We might not have that type of time! Contact the fleet in orbit, see if they can spare anything for us down here," the commanding officer shouted, before turning to face the clone commander and the Jedi general.

"So, you must be the enemy of our enemy," there was a strain in the man's voice, almost as if he was hiding something, or wanted to say something he shouldn't. "Well, we are in a position where we can't fall back and advancing would be suicide, even for an Astartes." There was a flicker of uncertainty.

"Maybe. Still, an extra gun is better than nothing," There was a pause. "I'm Lieutenant Cambrian of the 3rd Melora regiment. Our high command got hit hard during the initial strike. Everyone else is dead or wounded."

"I'm General Obi-wan Kenobi of the Grand Army of the Republic, and this is Commander Cody." Obi-wan didn't get another chance to speak, as the quick thunder of footsteps sounded from above, revealing a woman with bandages wrapped around her face, covering one eye completely, and missing an arm.

"Sir, the Battle Barge the Dragon's Fang is moving into position to begin bombarding the valley, where most of the enemy force still is! They are also sending relief groups of Astartes as well, alongside thunderhawk air support."

The Lieutenant let out something that sounded like a sigh of relief, muttering something under his breath, sounding like a prayer of sorts, though Obi-wan heard something about drop pods.

"Good job. However, you should be at the infirmary, not here. I don't want to hear any excuses from you. Go!" the women saluted with her one good arm, making her way quickly out the hut. "My apologies." He didn't get much further as another rushed downstairs. Cody was beginning to see the issues with Imperial communications. Whatever they were using, it was unable to fit into a small room like this, forcing people to relay information that could quickly become dated.

"Sir, enemy heavy armor is advancing! Lots of tanks, walkers, and others. And lots of the smarter ones," the man's voice was slightly raised and panicked. Cody frowned behind his helmet. Commando droids. His General clearly noticed as well.

"Place the entire base on high alert! Tell the Mechanicus to get those Leman Russ Battle Tanks up and running as soon as possible! Have all artillery focus on their tanks, and get the lasguns to fire into the legs of those oversized spiders!" he ordered, before turning to the Jedi and clone. "I know nothing about your troops, and seeing as you outrank me, I wouldn't be able to command either of you anyway. Use your troops as you may. And take this." He throws a small, rectangle like device at Obi-wan, who caught it with ease.

"It's a Vox, already tuned to our command center. Use it to stay in contact with us," Obi-wan attached the primitive looking device to his belt, frowning slightly. He would have to give it back once this was over. Something was already beginning to rub him the wrong way, and he didn't know what.

He shook his head, breathing in to clear his mind. The defensive fortification wasn't made for lightsaber combat, and while he would be personally leading from the front, another gun firing from the defended position would do more right now than he could.

"I understand, Sir! Commander Cody nodded, joining his brothers on the ramparts. He had to admire the multi-layered defense the Imperium had constructed. Shots had already begun to impact the fortification, and while he could feel the shaking, the wall held firm. Truly, fifty ships of battle droids were terrible to behold. They stretched off to the horizon, maybe even beyond it. It was impressive the Imperium had held out at all, let alone as long as they had. How much were they costing the Separatists? Sure, droids were much more replaceable, but they still cost money and resources to make.

A few shots from his pistol found their marks, as he dove back into cover. His brothers were holding the center of the formation, Imperial units seeming to give them a wide berth. Still, they were holding the clankers off, for now, the weaker B-1's being nothing more than fodder for other units. Though it was possible they would run out of ammunition before the clankers ran out of bodies.

Thunderous explosions tore through the air. At first, Cody thought they had already begun the orbital bombardment, but nothing in the sky showed this. Instead, each blast was getting closer. Then they began to take shape on the horizon. It looked like what anyone could only describe as a flying brick with wings, armed to the teeth in ways that simply couldn't be practical.

"So, that's our calvary?" Rex asked as each dropship came down. Each held thirty soldiers, but none of them were normal by any stretch. Astartes. As far as Speristis went, they were the answer to several issues. Want to board and capture an enemy vessel? Need to during a losing front into a one-way slaughter?

If any of the Separatist information was true, one hundred and fifty Astartes wasn't the cavalry, they were a statement that the Imperium was going to end the fighting. Armor that could take explosions and blaster fire with ease, combined with a warrior who could only be described as too stubborn to die, and you had force whose individuals were worth small armies onto themselves.

Kaminoans would likely kill to try and figure out what made these warriors tick, and would do even more to try and clone one. They could easily push out the clones as the greatest army ever made. But they would have to take such secrets by force, he felt. It was unlikely the secrets of the Imperium's so-called Angels of Death would escape anytime soon.

Even though he couldn't hear the orders, each Astartes was moving with surprising speed and grace. Another impossibility, given the heavy armor of each of the armored giants. The movement was almost similar to that of a Jedi, but with more weight behind each step.

There wasn't enough room on the wall, as Astartes began lining up behind the clones, their ballistic weapons inflicting heavy damage. No wasted shots, each process and calculated with extreme efficiency. Perhaps efficiency that couldn't be found in normal humans. Even the Commando droids, slowly becoming infamous for their durability combined with erratic movement, were destroyed with ease.

Cody spared a glance towards the horizon, out over the killing field where the enemy was permitted no more ground. Towards the canyon, where death had come.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Separatists had fled the system, breaking back from where they had come. Two of the ships in the fleet were moderately damaged, but it was repairable, while the Imperium suffered light loses. Two smaller vessels were no longer in condition to fight, one being destroyed early one in the battle. A destroyer class, nearly the size of their Ventor's, had been caught out of position, taking damage in the process. What truly destroyed the ship was the last ditch ramming action, which led to the ship's destruction, though it took out another enemy vessel in the process.

Admiral Yularen was unsure of what to think of such an act. He could see the wreckage quite clearly. There had been more than fifty ships that partook in the battle, and the majority were CIS vessels. It was Admiral Kell that had already begun tallying the dead from the attack, making it clear that only a small part of the crew had time to evacuate the ship, or they were simply too loyal to abandon it.

Now, there was a standstill. Yes, the battle was over, but what next? Things still weren't going well on the ground, and strike craft was still refueling. General Skywalker was ready to launch a strike to save his master, but they didn't have enough heavy ordinance for such a task.

The Dragon's Fang had gone into the planet's atmosphere, pointing downward like a sword preparing stab. Then it began to fire. Now that Yularen thought about it, he hadn't seen the four guns at the front of the ship fire once throughout the battle. Yes, they lacked the ability to move, but they still would have made for devastating weaponry.

Now he knew. They didn't want to waste ammunition. Trap the enemy force on the planet, and then blast them to pieces. Had this been their plan all along?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The world beneath them quaked and groaned, as each shot ripped more and more stone and dirt into the air. Cody and Rex didn't need to see their brother's faces. They were just as shocked, just as slacked jawed, as they were. There was only a single word either of them could use to describe what was happening before them. Insane. The Imperium was insane!

Orbital bombardment was a rarely used tactic, and for good reason, and that was with turbolasers. The Imperium, despite the guns in the hands of their average troops, seemed to use more kinetic based weapons. And this seemed to be no exception. Sure, the shots were landing far away from their position, but to see such devastation unleashed.

And that was before the vessel responsible for it all came into view. Cody had seen the comparison in scale between these so-called Battle Barges and a Ventor. He had even seen the Malevolence with his own eyes. But this? This was something else altogether. It gave the illusion that it was falling through orbit, as the four guns locked in place on the front of the vessel continued to fire.

"Keep the pressure up!" it was Rex who shouted, trying to make his voice heard over the shockwaves that were now reaching them. "The longer they are caught between us and that thing, the better!"

Even the clanker's seemed surprised, cybernetic brains struggling to wrap around why they were losing so many of their number. Then the soldiers on the wall began opening fire. Well, for the clones and Imperial Guard, that was. The Astartes didn't spare the orbital bombardment a second glance, even as the ship began to even out, plasma projectors and other armaments coming into play.

There was no routing to be had, the droids caught between two lines of firepower. A kill zone of unequaled destruction.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Your wounded have been evacuated to safety, and more support will be given to this flank. The Gaia's Fist Chapter Master has already informed me he intends to further fortify the position by any means he can," Obi-wan watched as the commander of the Astartes Chapter, Gaia's Dragons spoke with the Lieneunt. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this.

From what he had seen during the battle, the Astartes might as well have been droids in heavier armor, just fighting for a different cause. He had a hard time believing that under that helmet was a human being, which none of them had yet removed. But instead, once the battle was over, transports that could have been used to return to their vessel, which was currently hanging above the battlefield, were instead used to move the wounded, and fairy out reinforcements. Instead of concerns dismissed, the armored giant listened to grievances.

"I would personally like to stay and make sure they don't launch another attack against this position, but the High Lords have given me a duty which I must fulfill with all haste," it didn't take the Lutient's eye flashing to him to realize that was who he was talking about. He was just thankful that casualties were light.

"I understand perfectly Sir," Cambrian saluted, as the Astartes turned and approached him.

"You must be the general," his voice was rough, "And a Jedi as well, if I'm not mistaken?" Obi-wan suppressed a blink in surprise.

"And why exactly do you think that?" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. His tone was unreadable, and like with the other Astartes, something about him felt wrong. It was Force related, that he was sure of, but it didn't feel like he was standing in close proximity to a Sith.

"Your weapon. It's similar to the ones used by the cyborg that called itself a hunter of Jedi," he rumbled, seeming to measure Kenobi's response with every word. So this was the one who nearly slew General Grievous. There was a clicking sound, as the giant removed his helmet, revealing a chiseled face and shaved head. So, they were human under those helmets after all.

"I have been ordered to bring your men into the Gaia home system, alongside the rest of your fleet," Obi-wan didn't need to hear any tone to know that what he was saying wasn't up for negotiation. He didn't like it, but it seemed at the very least they weren't going to start fighting each other. Yet.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Each of the Republic vessels hung around the large battle barge, forming a tight circle around it. None of them liked this in the slightest, not even the Chapter Master. But the Imperium was to bring them into the system, and they didn't have hyperspace technology. Yularen had to admit, he was unsure how such large ships could even move between systems without a hyperdrive, but the Imperium had their own way.

Which was why they were within the range of the ship's Gellar field. Or as the navigator put it, the holding of the properties to realspace to surround and protect a vessel while it was traveling through the Warp. What that meant was anyone's guess at the moment.

"Warpdrive starting up. Preparing to jump into the immaterial," the voice rang over the coms, each ship ready for impact.

"Geller field raised and stabilized. Holding around all vessels. We are clear."

A maw opened upon reality, as each ship vanished into the Warp.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had taken an entire day. While none of the ship's had been damaged by their journey, the Warp being abnormally more turbulent than expected. Such was considered an ill sign, even though it wasn't truly disastrous. Hopefully, such incidents would remain a rare occurrence. Without the light of the Astronomican, they could not afford for the Warp to become more unstable.

"We are exiting the Warp. Soldiers and Diplomats of the Republic, welcome to the Homeworld."

It was a statement of fact. Dozens, if not more warship's hung in the vacuum of space. Orbital platforms, armed to the brim with weapons, trained outwards towards anyone foolish enough to try to invade. Four forts, massive and proud, the result of decades of manpower and resources, acting as the final and ultimate line of defense against any foe.

It was a statement, made loud and clear. The Imperium was prepared for war.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry, this chapter took so long. I was busy with a paper, and the Fate CCC event is going on in FGO at the moment. Plus, finals are upcoming for me, so I really haven't had as much time to work on this as I would like.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo, the last point of entry for any traveler wishing to step foot on the Homeworld, was massive. Something that had been mistaken for a moon, at first glance. In fact, the Chapter Master, a strange rank for the heavily armored man, had referred to it as what the blue and green planet bellow had turned its moon into.

Anakin preferred what his former master had said about it. It wasn't a moon, it was a battle station. Well, more of a carrier, if nothing else. It managed to fit the Battle Barge, and all six Ventor into a single docking bay, which had been closed off from rest of the facility. For safety reasons, they had said, though Anakin didn't entirely believe it. At least, it wasn't as altruistic as the Imperium would have them believe.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why are you returning this?" Obi-wan was puzzled by the gesture, somewhat. He was surprised the lightsaber was still in one piece, and for it to be handed over so easily.

"A warrior deserves to be buried with his weapon," the rumble of the Astartes was something he was strangely growing used too. Though the Chapter Master's helmet was on again. He hadn't even heard a name yet for the armored giant, nor was he getting any closer to telling any of them apart. "This was stolen from the dead. I'm merely returning what belongs to another."

"The Jedi aren't warriors, we're peacekeepers," Obi-wan said firmly, correcting the armored giant. "But I do thank you for this." He recognized the lightsaber. Who it belonged to. In time, he would see it returned. The Chapter Master let out a hearty chuckle.

"Not warrior's, you say? Yet, you are fighting in a war," Obi-wan opened if mouth to correct the Astartes, but was interrupted before he could do so.

"Chapter Master. The rest of the Chapter has just arrived from Warp space!" one of the Astartes shouted, moving closer. Obi-wan frowned. The rest of the Chapter? They weren't fighting at full strength?

"Good. Send word to them that I wish to the Librarium to join us. Tell the other's to prepare to move out once the High Lords have given the order to do so," more strange words exited the Chapter Master's mouth. The High Lords of Gaia were the ruling body of this section of the Imperium, and the closest they would be able to get to the High Lords of Terra.

They hadn't given a straight answer to why that was, much to Obi-wan's annoyance. It didn't make sense, either. Unless the impossible had occurred, and Gaia was a part of something much, much larger. But from what he understood, Gaia had charted out vast sections of the Unknown Regions. And while they didn't control all or even a majority of it.

Gaia and the Imperium at large weren't confined to simply one galaxy. It was the only explanation that made sense. If the maps had been given were accurate, which might not be the cause, then Terra didn't even exist on their star maps of the Unknown Regions. In fact, there wouldn't be room for it. Something was at play here, and he wasn't sure what.

Obi-wan hoped not. While it was the only explanation he could come up with, it also had concerning implications. A larger, stronger Imperium wouldn't be good for anyone.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had several hours before they would arrive on the surface. Beneath the surface. Cities on Gaia were built almost entirely below ground, with a few exceptions, those being small farming communities that provided food to the planet.

Gaia's capital was the largest hive city on the planet, a place were many nobles made their homes. Even now, the city was teeming with life, each spire rising above ground and into the sky. It was the tallest where the council meets, overlooking the city.

Their group was small. The Senator, both Jedi generals, and both clone commanders. A padawan, effectively a student among the Jedi order, and one of the Republic's many Xenos species, and the Abominable Intelligences had remained behind. The Chapter Master and the soldier's under his command were able to put aside their hatred for such creatures, but the general civilian populous didn't have the same training. Or understand the need for restraint.

Causing a diplomatic incident this soon would be poor, and lead to the entire plan being scrapped. He was unwilling to risk the plan simply due to foolishness and hotheads. Let the Republic think of them as backward and fearful. When the time came, the Gaia would do it's duty to the Imperium, no matter what.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anakin had noticed two statues on the approach. Both were at the foot of the spire. The first was smaller, not that was saying much, a statue of a man, wearing the armor of the standard Imperial soldier, standing defiant, gun in hand. Found at the base, there was a massive block, with engravings carved into it. With the force, he could sense several people around it, locked in what had to be prayer.

He could see the first line of text before it fell off into what could only have been peoples names. 'Cadia gave before the Guard did.' It was a memorial of some sort. What was Cadia, and why was it described as "giving" before the Guard did? Was it a fortification of some sort?

"Cadia was a fortress world," Anakin turned around in surprise at the Astartes, who seemed to let out a snort of amusement at his reaction. It was almost if the armored figure had read his mind, though Anakin sensed no trespass. "It served as the first line of defense, holding the only way out of the Eye of Terror."

"It was destroyed, shaking itself apart as the Forces of Ruin destroyed the artifacts the Imperium was using close the Eye of Terror, permanently. This event has what broke our connection to the greater Imperium, and has remanded that way for three hundred years. The last transmission received was what became engraved upon the tombstone, the one shared by every man, women, and child of Cadia, and those who died in its defense," there was a strange tone in the Astartes voice. Mourning?

"Greater Imperium?" it was Obi-wan that asked the question. Anakin had is own questions. The time they spent traveling through what they called the warp had been strange. Both it and the Geller field felt odd, like it was trying to sever a connection, to keep something out. Ashoka mentioned feeling similar. The Imperium said it was for protection during warp travel, but they didn't exactly explain what the warp was. It sounded like this "Eye of Terror" was connected somehow, as the failed attempt to destroy it is what severed their connection.

"The world's under Gaia's banner are but a small portion of the worlds under the Imperium's rule. Millions if not billions of planets are under their control. Beyond our lose of contact with the Imperium at large, we also lost the light of the Astronomican, a beacon, a lighthouse that allows Navigators find their way through the warp," the Astartes voice seemed to sour slightly as he spoke.

The second statue rose to the same level as the thickest bulb in the spire, where it seemed it gazed into the building as if to watch the Imperium's rulers while plunging a sword into a large serpent-like creature. Before it, even more, people were locked within prayer, all the way at its base.

"That is a statue of the God-Emperor of Man," where there had once been something that sounded like pain, it had been replaced with awe. "He united Holy Tera, before setting out into the stars, uniting all of Mankind under him, while driving back the darkness of the Age of Strife. Without his actions, we would not have been on this plant, nor would we have likely survived on our own, on the path we were walking. Part of the statue is symbolic. The God Emperor fights the enemies of man, but he will also punish those who fail in the duties that they are entrusted too. Even Gaia's lords."

The Astartes paused, sensing those around him had little desire for his impromptu sermon. Anyway, they had arrived, the Thunderhawk landing on the platform.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ashoka had been watching the newcomers for quite some time. She hadn't been the presence of Astartes for much time, avoiding them when she could. It was clear they didn't like her, and the feeling might as well have been mutual. In the force, something felt wrong about them. All living things were one with the Force, yet it something about them felt wrong, even flawed. The new ones were the worst of all when it came to this. It wasn't like being near a sith, with their harsh emotions and coldness, but rather, had no place in the Force at all. As if there was nothing there.

An impossibility, without a shadow of a doubt. Yet, such a thing existed before her. Only five in number, whoever they were, it was clear they were respected. Again, none of them had removed their helmets, leaving Obi-wan the only one to have seen the human face beneath. Strangely, every single one called each other brother or Battle-Brother. Why? Rex did the same with the other clones, the brother bit at the very least. Where they clones too? Didn't the Imperium have laws against it?

The five had been gathering in a circle, for reasons unknown. They seemed to be talking, voices hushed she strained her ears, trying to listen in from her distance, but heard nothing. What exactly were they doing? Hopefully, Anakin would return sooner rather than later.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Senator Amidala. I do trust your travel to Gaia was safe and uneventful," an old man said. None of the bodyguards had been allowed inside, leaving her alone with the High Council. Seven total members, each situated in a circle, with her taking the eighth seat.

"It was well, thank you," she responded politely, nodding her head. Minor complaints were all she had, but she was here to negotiate a potential alliance.

"Well, I do suppose we should get straight to the heart of the matter," beneath the beard, Padma sensed a slight, warm smile. "As of right now, the CIS is at war with both the Republic and the Imperium. As such, it would be within the Republic's and the Imperium's interest to work together and collaborate when fighting. Which means communication and diplomatic channels."

"The Republic does have information relays, but I don't know if they can pierce the gravitational anomalies surrounding the unknown regions without interference," Padma said, frowning somewhat.

"One can be set up after our counter-offensive, along the same pathway through the anomaly that allows Gaia space to be accessed," one of the other high lords spoke, earning several nods of agreement. "Communication shouldn't be that large of an issue." Padme nodded. That was well and good, but there was something that needed to be addressed. Now would be the best time to do so.

"There is a larger issue that needs to be addressed before we go further, however. The difference of how the Republic views sentient life and how the Imperium does," the room stilled, quieting considerably. If the Imperium was going to try and kill every single non-human species they came across, then there was really no point in continuing negotiations. The Republic and the Imperium wouldn't get along, and more possibly, once the CIS were finished, the Republic would be next on their list.

"An understandable concern, Senator Amidala," the head of Gaia's council spoke again, this time in a far more measured voice. "As much as many of us would prefer to follow the God Emperor's commands on such matters, I would also remind the remainder of the Council that Gaia does have similar rights to those of Rogue Traders. Given the circumstances, I believe it is time to make use of them."

There was much muttering between the lords. While Padme didn't know what a Rogue Trader was, the context made it clear they had the power to work with none human species while it was otherwise possibly criminal to do so.

"Very well, we should hold a vote on the matter," several of the High Lords nodded in agreement.

"I vote in favor of this proposal. Two forces are better than one on the field of battle."

"I vote against this proposal! The Republic could include Xenos like the Rakatains, or the Mnggal. I believe it is too dangerous to risk!"

"I vote against this proposal. The CIS cannot breach our outer defenses. We control the choke point. All that remains is that we grind them into dust."

"I vote in favor of this proposal. Republic technology could prove quite useful, and capable of augmenting our own. The Omnissiah wills it so,"

"I vote in favor of this proposal. Knowledge is power, and the Republic has been around for a very long time. This could prove beneficial for both our groups."

"I vote against this proposal. The Emperor's commandments are clear on the matter. Just because the High Lords gave us this privilege, doesn't mean we need to use it."

It was tied, three yes's to three no's. It was a bit of a surprise for it to split down the middle like this. Padme figured it wouldn't be this close. While they were focusing on ways the Imperium would benefit, not both the Imperium and the Republic. They weren't exactly used to negotiating with other powers, weren't they?

"I vote in favor of this proposal," the head of the High Lords spoke, acting as the tiebreaker vote. "Which means the motion of Gaia making use of its status of being able to negotiate and work alongside Xenos populations. This motion will remain in effect until voted otherwise or unless Terra's High Lords or the God Emperor Himself orders otherwise."

There was some muttering, but it died down quickly. She had a feeling this had already been discussed in length before her arrival. What she had already seen gave her the idea that the Imperium was extremely fanatical, with their most heavily armored Super Soldiers believing in this 'God Emperor'. There would, or should have been, more protest otherwise.

A quite impressive show, honestly. And extremely pragmatic. Let someone see the 'inner workings' of the Council while keeping their real hand close to their chest. It was very political, careful planning that would be more than enough to fool most diplomats. Still, there might be some hope for the xenophobic group after all. If they were willing to do this, then maybe, just maybe, the Republic could show them the better path.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Negotiations from there on out had been fairly simple. Laying out the terms of the agreement, alongside communication details, and possible military matters. As it turned out, almost all of Gaia's lords had served in the military in some capacity. Padme was uncertain about how she felt about that. She still wanted peace between the Republic and the CIS, but even without the Imperium joining the fray, forces had conspired to keep the fighting going. But, unlike some leaders, they had an understanding of what they were sending their men into, and likely, wouldn't spend those lives frivolously.

In fact, the Imperium might be the fastest way to bring the conflict to an end. While their militarist lifestyle could prove problematic once the war had ended, their presence might make the CIS more willing to negotiate peace in the long run. But that was a maybe. A very unconvincing maybe.

At the end of the day, she did succeed. The Republic had its ally, even if it so far a loose alliance at best.

So why did she feel like this wasn't a good thing?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inquisitor Joycelene frowned, looking at the microscope, before looking over to the strand of baseline human DNA she had on hand. Sure, the first Xeno had next to nothing in common with the human genome, putting it bellow abhumans. However, she had extracted much information without resorting to torture, partially due to its fearful nature and loose lips, but also because she feared the slightest attempt at torture would kill it.

But this? She wasn't exactly sure how the Liberian acquired the genetics in the first place of the Xeno who came with the Republic, but she wasn't going to ask, but the genetics were extremely close to base human. Closer than which to many sanctioned abhumans, in fact, a group that was extremely rare in Gaia's space. This changed things. Was it possible that some species they were considering Xeno's were actually abhuman populations? The High Lords must be informed at once.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm surprised your family was willing to let us stay for the night. Are you sure everything will be ok in orbit?" Obi-wan was quite impressed when the Astartes had informed them his mortal relatives had offered them a place to spend the night. While not sitting on the Council of Gaia's High Lords, they were still an influential noble house all the same.

"My brother's descendants have always felt that hospitality is one of the greatest of virtues. Besides, I will have to admit it is for my own benefit as well," the Astartes rumbled, taking off his helmet. "They had a child recently, and I haven't got to see them yet." None of them had expected that admission.

Anakin kept his face straight. There seemed to be a sense of loss in the Astartes voice. Had he, at one point, also wanted a family? To be happy with someone else? Were Astartes not allowed to marry, like Jedi? Or was this simply the armored giant being nostalgic for something long gone?

"I'm going to assume this brother is different from the Astartes," it was Rex who spoke, as the armored giant nodded his head.

"They are my gene-brothers, all connected by the gene-seed of our Primarch. This brother is one of the family of my birth. I do miss him, even now," another admission they hadn't expected. Though it did raise more questions, like what exactly a Primarch was, and the purpose of the gene-seed. Obi-wan had expected genetic manipulation at work once he saw the human face beneath the helmet,

For a super soldier that was called 'The Emperor's Angels of Death,' the Chapter Master felt strangely human, not some ancient killing machine made from modified genetics. Obi-wan found it strange. It could be an act, but he did see other Astartes on the ground, giving aid to other soldiers. Their humanitarianism was strange but welcome. He guessed they would see soon enough.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, our ancestor's brother will be arriving shortly," it was a statement of fact. Despite the Astarte being close to 600 years old, he still came to visit, when time and duty permitted. Such visits had become less and less frequent as time went on. Gaia's Dragons having their own recruitment world was the biggest hit to such visits.

Still, this closeness had many benefits. Having such a long-lived and venerated Astartes as a part of one's house was a strong political tool, when need be, especially when that member was one of the few surviving out of the original group. One of the few surviving loyalists, at any rate. Being the Chapter Master added even more honor. Part of the reason the family had agreed to the request was two-fold. First, his last personal visit was three decades ago, when he himself was a teenager, and the last word they had sent to Granduncle Nathaniel was of his wife's pregnancy and subsequent birth. The second was playing host to a group of foreign diplomats would prove useful in the eyes of other noble houses when it came time to put the next set of High Lords up to vote.

But that was more than a decade off, but still worthy of noting. His daughter would be much too young to be elected under normal circumstances. Then again, she was far from a normal child.

"Father?" the small child peaked her head around the corner as if she had read his mind. In fact, that was likely what she had done.

"What did I tell you about reading someone's thoughts without permission, Leona?" he scolded. Her squeak of surprise confirmed it, even if he didn't feel anything at all. Her powers were growing by the day. He had called in several contacts, all of which came to the same conclusion.

She was among the strongest psyker's born in Gaian space. Even in the days when they still had contact with the Imperium, even a weak psyker was rare, and a treasured resource. This had become even truer once they had lost contact with the Imperium at large. But such powers had become riskier. Any attempts at recreating the process that created Sanctioned psyker's had failed.

Which meant every Gaian psyker had to learn things the old fashion way, hardening one's soul without but willpower and faith in the Emperor. Thankfully, warp prediction was nearly a none assurance within Gaia's space.

Still, he was worried for his daughter, hiring a tutor to help her use her powers safely. But as each day went by, her power only continued to grow. It was only a matter of time before she surpassed everyone around her.

That was, problematic, to say the least. He couldn't figure out what to do to keep her safe. Training with a Librarian was swiftly becoming an idea that was passed around, but it was hard to justify. It was no secret that among chapters that deployed such specialized groups, those used by both Gaia based chapters weren't known for being extremely powerful. Rare was it that one could reach mid delta class, and any male psyker of such power that could be found would be recruited as swiftly as possible.

Even with augmentations, this created an Astartes that could approach high delta to low gamma, but that was it. He had already been informed she could reach high gamma levels, if not into beta.

He would do everything in his power to make sure she stayed safe. Though he had to realize that his daughter was possibly the largest threat to her own safety.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Obi-wan felt it before they arrived. A quick look at Anakin only confirmed that he felt it too. There was something wrong here. As the ship set down, landing on a small platform during the night, they began to disimbark. Before them stood a man and a women, wearing fancy robes, and a small child, hardly eight years of age. She was somewhat hidden behind the legs of her parents.

She was also the source of the disturbance. It wasn't sith like at all. No. It was like she didn't have a presence in the force in the first place. The feeling he had felt around the Astartes had finally clicked into place. Of course, something had felt wrong then, too. They were actively being cut from it, slowly over the course of what had to be hundreds of years. It was lessened, but there, not like the girl before him.

This raised several more questions. And getting answers were likely to be harder than ever.

The woman whispered something to the child, as the shiness evaporated from her face. She took off like a small rocket, racing toward the Astartes, screaming "Granduncle!" at the top of her lungs.

The armored giant had picked the small child up with all the speed Obi-wan had come to expect from the man, but with careful restraint, like he was handling something made from glass. Which, to all rights, he likely was.

"It is nice to meet the youngest member of our family," he grinned warmly, as the girl giggled in his grip, pulling herself up his arm. Sure, the man towered over most people, but next to a child, he looked absolutely massive. "I must thank all of you for your hospitality on such short notice."

"Nonsense, Granduncle. It has been far too long to pass up an opportunity like this," the man had also begun to step forward. There was little resemblance between the two. That was to be expected. The Astartes was very old by his own account, and they weren't direct relatives of his. Though them calling him the same thing was a bit odd. Of course, given how old it was, all the greats added to his name would get a bit, wordy. "But, where are my manors?" the man had turned to face them.

"I'm Nethalous Cope. This is my wife, Caroline, and my daughter, Laura," he introduced himself, his wife now joining him. "I'd like to personally welcome you to our home."

Home, he called it. Obi-wan knew it was more like a castle, or a mansion. Gaia's hive cities, as they called them, were mostly underground, due to technology that allowed them to tunnel deep into their planet's crust. And this, while not Gaia's capital, was a very important one. He could spot a symbol in the distance, akin to the one on the shoulders of all Gaia's Dragon members. Likely a sign of their ties with the Chapter.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The mansion was just as large as he expected, grand, full of servants, but seeming to lack the grimness that was seen in many forms of Imperial architecture. While the double-headed eagle featured prominently in the main hall, much of style invoked pre-Imperium architecture. Despite its flare, it wasn't overdone, trying to capture a feel of a much more simple, but at the same time, much more chaotic, age.

But that wasn't what was holding Obi-wan's attention. While Anakin and Padme were holding down their own conversations, he was more concerned with the small child. Dinner had proved, well interesting. Despite her not being connected to the Force, she was able to manipulate the world around her in a similar way. That was a surprise for everyone, barring her parents.

In fact, that was what the Astartes and his relative were currently discussing. But he was more confused than before. The word Psyker had come up, but that was another foreign term out of a list of many. And nobody was giving an answer.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is something I should have been informed of. I do understand why you'd be concerned to ask, but if leaving a member of my Librarium behind is what it takes, then I'm more than willing to do so," in his 600 years of life, there was a single contestant. He was not a fan of surprises. Especially ones like this. "Even with the forces of ruin as weak as they are within Gaia space, we have no idea if or when it will change. And even without it, any psyker without control or respect for their abilities is a danger to everyone, including themselves. Surely, I must not need to remind you Amon incident."

No, he did not. The incident was over one hundred years ago. One psyker had gone power mad and tried to take over Gaia itself. He failed, of course, slain by several Astartes. But it showed that even without the powers of ruin, psyker's were still quite dangerous.

"Power means nothing without the knowledge of how to use and the restraint to know when not to use it," it was a statement of fact. He himself had recorded it into his Chapter's lore, for good reason. Much in the same way how one used knowledge was the true test of wisdom, true strength came from how one made use of their power. It was a lesson he had served to pass down to his mortal relatives. She was young, yes, but that made it all the more necessary for such a lesson to be taught and enforced. After all, he had already felt her try to reach into his own mind.

She hadn't gotten anywhere. An open mind was like a fortress with an open gate. Warding her out was simple, but the fact she was willing to do so with such triviality was concerning. She was treating her powers much in the same way a child would treat a toy. Sure, she herself was a child, but her powers were anything but.

And while he was certain the Jedi had their own mental defenses, or at least should, the senator had nothing in the way of mental defense. Ignoring the simple fact such actions were rude and impolite. Politics were never the cleanest of professions, and there could be many secrets locked inside the Senator's head. Secrets that should be known by a small child.

"I will take you up on your offer, Granduncle," his grand nephew finally said, nodding. The reluctance was understood. An Astartes Chapter only had a thousand soldiers in its ranks. Leaving one behind, especially one as important as a Librarium, would be considered foolish. But that was in the short term. The potential long term benefits of proper training, psychically, were much too important to overlook.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What she did was mostly harmless fun. A test for herself, to see if she could. Surface thoughts, nothing more. While she couldn't read her granduncle's mind at all, and the two in robes, Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, weren't much better off. The two with twin faces, they called themselves clones, Rex and Cody. There was something in their heads. She didn't like it, but she wasn't supposed to be reading people's thought patterns, so she kept quiet about it.

The Senator, Padme Amidala is where she messed up and found something she shouldn't have. She was married. And her husband wasn't supposed to be. She had backed out immediately after that. But the potential damage was already done. It had to be one of those present if it was so close to the forefront of her mind.

But she didn't give it any more thought, doing her best to remove the thoughts from her memory. It would be best to forget it anyway. It was likely stupid, boring adult stuff anyway.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Our fleet will be split up into three separate groups. Fleet Alpha is to strike out in a forward offensive push towards the Capital world of the CIS. We capture it, and we end the war or slow them down considerably. Fleet Beta will be further split into two halves, the defensive fleet in the Bulwark sector, on the other side of the hyperspace gate, while the second half with being used to stage raids using the warp to bypass the gravitational anomalies surrounding the Unknown Regions," the room was crowded, full of high ranking military officials.

"Our final fleet is Epsilon. Under the command of the Gaia's Dragons Chapter, their task is to create a path to Republic space, allowing for trade and communication. Their secondary objective is to escort Inquisitor Joycelene of the Ordo Xenos to Coruscant, to act as a diplomatic envoy between the Imperium and the Republic," The Chapter Master frowned. That was not something he had been informed of. A glance to the woman had resulted in a look of 'I'll explain later.' It had to be important, or they wouldn't be sending an Inquisitor to play diplomat like this.

He had split his men as evenly as possible between the fleets. Tactically speaking, with mortal support and Republic forces were considerably overkill when it came to backing up Astartes. A multipronged push would set the CIS into disarray. Warp travel, widely considered a concern, was being used to their advantage. Still, this was phase one of the plan.

And he would have a very large role to play.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry if this chapter felt a bit, well, rushed. I probably should have split it into two separate chapters, but I wanted to get into the action as quickly as possible.

Well, I do hope everyone enjoyed, and don't feel afraid to offer any critiques.


	5. Chapter 5

The Imperium surges across the Outer Rim as Separatist forces struggle to adapt to the Republic's new ally, losing holdout's in both the Outer and Mid rims. Conquered worlds are prepared to be potentially brought into the Imperium proper, with Inquister's being sent to separate abhuman populations from those who are Xeno's, while member's of the Machine Cult search for new technologies to recreate and bring into the Omnisas's light, with the Ecclesiarchy seeking to bring more human's into the Emporer's light.

Gaia's Fists have been fast at work fortifying the only entrance to Gaian space, using lessons learned during the battles of the Aegis system to great effect, acting as the keepers of the gate, alongside their mortal allies. With the Separatists busy from the newfound Imperial pressure, and a newfound ally in the Jedi Master Adi Gallia, they seek to hold the line against any who try to break their way through the gate.

Meanwhile, the Gaia's Dragons chapter finds an easy path through Separatist space too Republic territory, allowing the opening of trade between Republic and Imperium. Now, they must carry out their second mission. The introduction of Inquisitor Joycelene of the Ordo Xenos to the Senate, and means of a direct connection between Gaia's High Council and the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So that is your true goal here," the Chapter Master crossed his arms. "The idea that most of the 'Xenos' within the Republic might not be Xenoes at all, but rather, an abhuman strain, is useful. That's why they want you here. To be able to figure out which is which."

"Correct. They also want me to show why the Imperium's policies are in place. The Dark Eldar. The Orks. The Necrons. The Tyranids. The Mnggal-Mnggal. The Killik. These are species the Republic needs to be aware of," She spoke. He understood some of those. Even if there hadn't been a Dark Eldar sighting within Gaia space ever, nor any sign that could be contributed to them, the race of slavers was a hated enemy of mankind. Orks, mostly consisting of feral bands, had a presence on some worlds. They were mostly kept in check with regular purges by Planetary Defense Forces to keep spore counts and the number of actual Ork forms as low as possible.

Tyranids were the largest and most likely threat that had proven to be a thorn in the Imperium. While it might be possible a Tomb World could be discovered, it was just as unlikely as finding an Eldar Craftworld in Gaia Space. The Tyranids were a threat to entire Galaxies, and the Republic would need to be informed. In a way that wouldn't cause mass panic in the streets.

The Mnggal just needed to be exterminated. He knew of the planet simply consumed by the species, an ocean world of hungry grey sludge, seeking to grow and spread itself. A cautious eye needed to remain fixed any world with a hint of their presence. Many ancient Xenos ruins had shown pictograms of what had to have been the species spreading throughout the Unknown Regions, leaving death in its wake.

The Killik were less dangerous by comparison but were even more hard to remove than Orks. Their nests were impossible to clean out, with Astartes and their equipment being much too large to fit safely through, and mortals being forced to fight the Killik on their home turf. Their swarms resulted in thousands being killed, both Imperial Guard and civilian alike. The Machine Cult was looking into a way to exterminate the race for good but had no luck so far.

"You wish to increase anti-Xenoes sentiment as well," he said, nodding slightly.

"And you say you couldn't be an Inquisitor," she teased, leading the Astarte's mouth to grin slightly, though her face quickly shifted back to one of seriousness. "Given the information gathered, much of the Separatist rebellion consists of Xenos or Abhuman groups. There is likely underlying resentment or even anger. All it needs is some subtle pushing."

"Make sure to put an emphasis on subtle. We do not need the Jedi or any other member of the Republic to figure out we plan to eventually conquer them. Stir the pot too much, and you might force people to start digging. I'd rather not create more problems for the infiltration groups than can be helped," the Astartes rumbled.

"I agree. Though I have my concerns. Stealth is not exactly a specialty of your Chapter," Joycelene stated. The Astartes merely huffed.

"Our chapter is a generalist one out of necessity. However, we have not forgotten our roots. We never have. The best tool is the one that one is not aware of but is also kept obscured. Simple misdirection applied on a Legion level scale."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He had been told Coruscant was a plant-wide city, much like Holy Tera. The Jedi weren't wrong in that respect, though the plant seemed much less covered and pollution and smog. It was clear Coruscant was no manufacturing base, or suffered from major pollution in the past, unlike the cradle of mankind had.

The Dragon's Fang had exited the Warp, alongside the several escort ships it had traveled with. hanging between the Republic vessels. Hundreds, if not thousands of them, all spaced throughout the upper atmosphere, reminding him of Gaia's own defense's. While the planet lacked orbital batteries, the sheer volume of vessels would make up for it. A formidable defense to be sure.

Next to the mighty vessel was the much smaller personal ship of Inquisitor Joycelene, simply called The Hand. Still, compared to Republic vessels, it was of respectable size and firepower. For now, it was mostly a waiting game. The Chancellor would likely want to meet the Imperial 'representative' at some point, as would the Senate and Jedi council. Astartes were meant for battle, so having to sit and wait felt wrong. Fighting stretched throughout the Galaxy, with Imperium soldiers fighting on new fronts.

And here a portion of one of Gaia's strongest assets was stationed, effectively glorified guard duty. A necessary task, but they preferred to hand such off to their cousins of the Gaia's Fists. Defensive warfare was their specialty, at the end of the day.

How deep did this massive city go? Even without a manufactorum, Coruscant's population would have been high. Too high to be left in the upper reaches of the city. This was the simple truth about any Hive world. Despite Gaia's workforce being much better off, compared to other Hive Worlds, there would always be those unseen and unheard.

For now, they weren't plugged into any channels, merely waiting.

"To the Chapter Master of the Gaia's Dragons, the Jedi Council wishes to speak to you whenever it becomes convenient."

The message was short, seemingly automated to some degree.

"Well, it does seem like it is time," a voice came over the vox. "I just revived word that the Chancellor would like to see me as well."

The timing was strange, too identical to be a coincidence. Where the Chancellor and Jedi apposed? Obi-wan had called their order a peacekeeping one. But they served as generals for the Republics armies. Strange. There was something at work here. Something foul. Those who had no military experience made for poor generals. What it was, that was hopefully something his Legion would recover in time.

"Then we play our roles to the best of our ability. The Emporer Protects."

"The Emporer Protects."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Jedi temple was a large complex, with multiple towers, open-air gardens, training grounds, and more. The main structure was box-like, with five large tower's rising out from it. Without a doubt, it was grand in every sense of the word, though it still lacked compared to the Fortress Monistary on the Feral World where the Gaia's Dragons recruited from.

The Thunderhawk descended from the sky, coming towards one of the landing platforms near the outside of the complex. What he had not expected to see where people with signs, not far away from the landing platform. A protest?

He remembered such things from when he was a child, if only thanks to his Astartes nature. But why here? If it was to protest the war, a foreign concept to him, then they would be at the Senate building.

He stepped out into the sun, the clanking of him heavy armor drawing the eyes of more than a few members of the crowd, flanked by two members of his Librarium. They were, without lack of a better word, a form of insurance. He had faced a killer of Jedi. Now it was time to face the strongest of them, but merely on a different field of battle.

He gazed over the crowd, before heading toward the temple. Let the Republic's citizens be as foolish as they desired. He had a job to complete. They could make up their explanations and theories.

The temple gates were large and grand, with several statues of what he assumed were ancient Jedi hero's. The guards at the front waved them through quickly, allowing the Astartes to continue on their way, much to the crowd's dismay, based on their booing and jeers.

Inside, the temple's architecture shined through. Their guide was a Padawan, a green-skinned Xenos, or possibly, abhuman, with two large tail-like structures sticking from the back of her skull.

He felt a familiar mental press against his mind, one of those of his brother's. He let the man in quickly.

"She is suppressing her fear. No, I think they all are. Not just fear, all of it. Their emotions. Their bonds," the voice echoed through his mind, as the Chapter Master felt something run down his spine. His mouth twitched. It was emotions, one's bonds, that made who they were. To cut that away, to force it out from one.

It wasn't that they stopped being human. No, they stopped being truly sentient beings. For an Astartes, it was their bonds, their brotherhood, between themselves, and between mortals, that allowed them to retain their humanity, their most important aspect. This, this chilled him.

"Is she succeeding?"

"No. The same goes for the others."

He would have let out a sigh of relief. That was good. Even if the emotion was only fear, to feel nothing would be worse. Considerably worse. How long has such been in effect? It felt wrong.

The Council meet in the highest reaches of the one northern tower. Not the center spire, which was the tallest out of the five.

"The Jedi High Council is through this door," the young child waved, not being much older than he had been before becoming an Astartes. He sent a single nod to the two members of the Librarium them using their abilities to further shield his mind from unwanted intrusion. Subtle, undetectable, but enough.

He stepped through the door. Multiple sets were spread out in a near-perfect circle throughout the room. Twelve in total. Less then half were filled. Either they had lost many, or they had warrior's still fighting on the front lines. He approved of that much, at least.

"I am Chapter Master Nathaniel Cope, of the Gaia's Dragons Chapter. I believe you wished to see me," he took off his helmet, revealing his face, before placing his protective helmet under his arm. Still, most of the room was comprised of Xeno's, with only a single human among their number. This time, he was sure the Xenos description was accurate enough.

Including the small green one in a small chair, covered in wrinkles. His chair was not the first one would see walking in, however, he could tell that out of those visible in the room, he was likely the strongest among them. He had fought for far too long. It was better to overestimate one's opponent and be disappointed to underestimate them and be dead.

"Judge me by my size, you do not," the green Xeno spoke, the structure of the sentence taking him off-guard for a few seconds. Had it managed to pierce the additional defenses provided by the two members of his Librarious?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Many of the Senate guards expecting the diplomat to come armed, to some extent. But what she had would either be classified as paranoid or excessive. The bolt pistol had already had its clip and ammunition removed, placed on the small table. Next to it was what she had called a power sword, which didn't look much different from an extremely primitive blade, though none desired to see if the name was accurate.

Lastly, were the four knives she carried, two placed inside her boots, with the remaining two hidden within her sleeves.

"Is that all, ma'am?" the captain of the guard asked, doing his best to keep his facial expression from changing. There was a consensus that members of the Imperium were crazy, and this only seemed to prove it even further. She wore an expression on her face for a few seconds as if to attempt to remember if she had any more weapon's hidden on her person.

"I believe so, yes," the women stated. "Though I would request that the rest of my retenu stay outside to guard my vessel." The guard looked at the four. The first was a young man, barely out of his teenage years, wearing a similar coat to what had to have been his superior, one that was a size or two larger than it needed to be. Two amounted to what had to be standard Imperial Soldiers.

Lastly was the big man in the back. Well, he had been forced to assume it was a man. If so, then he was an absolute mountain of one. He was covered head to toe in black armor. It was likely one of those Astartes people that had been mentioned, though the colors didn't match the two groups they were aware of. A secret group?

He nodded, waving the Inquisitor through. The checking for weapon's he had to do today, the better off he would be.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Senator Bail Organa. Padme asked me to meet you," the human that had offered her his hand to shake had a clean kept beard and mustache, wearing fine robes.

"Inquisitor Joycelene, of his Holy Inquisition," she shook the man's hand, ignoring the look on his face. Worship of the God Emporer would spread, in time, the Ecclesiarchy would see to that. "I believe that was originally to be Senator Amadala that would meet me here. Has something happened?"

"Business has called her back to Nabo. I believe a secret Separatist base is involved," he said casually, as she made a quick mental note. Many different member's of Gaia's Inquisitorial branch had begun to spread into the galaxy at large. While, technically, they held no real power outside Gaian space, there was still much they could do. Gathering information was key in these turbulent times, and that information was currency. A secret research base would be worth much to the right people, depending on what was being worked on.

"Willing to be there for one's people during trying times is an admirable trait," she said. It wasn't a lie. Such a thing was worthy of respect and admiration.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure that she and the Jedi have everything under control," he said, smiling slightly. The Jedi. That was ultimate, the interesting part of the day. Anyone's first guess would have been that they were pskyers. While they weren't exactly the most powerful, they seemed to have a broader range of abilities. Self augmentation, potential future sight and mind-reading abilities, telekineses, and possibly more.

But their reaction to pskyer's left that theory dead in the water. She had been told of the one named Obi-wan's reaction to the newest child of the Cope family. The reason none had detected her yet was because of an artifact she wore at all times. It prevented her psychic abilities from being detected, and, for the time being, it seemed to be working. The possibility that what the Jedi called the Force was different than pskyer's pulling their powers from the Warp was concerning.

Because if it wasn't coming from the Warp, then where was it coming from?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is the Chancellor's office," Organa spoke, as the door opened automatically. The man before her looked old. Balding white hair and a face covered in wrinkles.

"Thank you, Senator Organa," the old man said, pushing the papers to the side. She wasn't exactly impressed. This was the man in charge of the entire Republic? However, looks were often deceiving. Dealing with many feral Xenoes throughout the years had taught her one thing. Just like with Gaia's life forms, it was the small things you needed to watch out for most of all.

Especially politicians. Be it High Lords or Senator's, nobles or Inquisitors, one did not get far in the political arena without skill, planning, and cunning. This was unlikely to be an exception.

"Please, sit down," the Chancellor spoke gently, like a warm grandparent. His welcomeness was strange and odd.

"It is nice to meet the Imperium's diplomatic contact with the Imperium. I as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galatic Republic. You are?"

"Inquisitor Joycelene of His Holy Emporer's Inquisition, Ordo Xenos branch. It is pleasant to meet you as well," she spoke, keeping her face calm and even. There was something off about this man. Even without her psychic abilities, her instincts were now agitated. This man was much more clever and dangerous than a first glance had given the old man.

"I'm quite surprised. This, Ordo Xenos, does what, exactly?" he pried. It was a test, that much she was sure of. But for what?

"The Ordo Xenos task is to record and collect knowledge on all none human species, ranging from psychology to biology," her response wasn't a lie. Part of the Ordo's task was to discover, record, and gather information on the many non-human species. And eliminate sentient Xenos life that could potentially threaten mankind, which was most of them. But right now, that was not her task. In truth, the full extent was to catalog which species in the Republican were abhuman, and what was Xenos.

"Interesting," the man nodded. Whether or not he bought the partial lie was irrelevant, ultimately. "I am assuming you brought the device?"

She had. There was no reason not to have it with her for this, as she placed it on the table. It allowed the High Lords and the Chancellor a means of direct communication. Private and personal, just encase the need arose. It wasn't the only one, alongside a small projector that contained the most known and the worst Xeno species the Imperium had crossed.

"From what I understand, the Imperium's approach to faster than light travel is much different from ours," Palpatine leaned in, letting interest show. "Can you explain how it works?"

This time, she did frown. To explain Warp travel, one needed to explain the Warp, and thus, why it was so dangerous. The Imperium used it because they didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Gaia's Warp space was calm enough to not need the Astronomican, and it was overall, much less dangerous, but the Warp could change at any moment. She could, however, understand why he would be interested.

After all, the Republic and CIS may have been faster, but the Imperium could move however it wished within the Warp, while their vessels were set to specific routes called 'Hyperspace Lanes'.

"Very well," she finally agreed. An additional sign of good faith would prove smart. However, she wouldn't tell him everything. Ordo Hereticus she was not, but all Inquisitors would do well to know of the danger's lurking within the warp.

"To understand the basics of Warp travel, one must understand the Warp itself. The Warp is made from the combined thoughts, conscious or unconscious, of every single sentient being who has ever existed. Every metaphor becomes a literal meaning, going back to the beginning of time. That is what the Warp is."

"That seems very, chaotic, but please, continue."

Chaotic was accurate, yes, but an interesting choice of wording none the same. She would have to keep an eye on him. One couldn't be too careful with the ruinous powers, after all, though she did doubt he would be connected to such forces.

"As such, the Warp works much differently than our physical universe. A Warp Drive allows a vessel to enter the Warp, using its properties to bypass lightyears in a much shorter amount of time. Though it's unstable nature does make charting a course difficult, and one needs a Geller field to protect from most of the dangers. But, as you already know, since the Warp is a different plane of reality, one does not need to worry about gravitational anomalies," no, you just had to worry about daemon's attacking the ship, getting lost in the warp for eons, are even more rarely, arriving before you've left. Even she knew of the story of the Orc that went back in time, that ended up killing himself so he could have two of his favorite gun.

"I see. I do have a proposal to make if you will," Palpatine said. "Would it be possible to combine the speed and potential safety of a hyperspace engine with the ability to move around gravitational anomalies granted by a warp drive?"

She had to admit, such a deal was tempting. The idea itself had been suggested before, but so far none of the members of the machine cult had any luck. Of course, they still trying to reverse engineer a Hyperspace engine in the first place is partially the cause. This was something the adepts of Machine God would kill for, however.

"I would have to contact the Mechanicum, but if you are proposing some form of collaboration on the matter, I doubt they would turn down such an invitation," outside of the whole making Abominable Intelligence's, she knew the Machine cult wanted any form of technology, whether it came originally from Xenos or not. While it did sometimes cause problems for her own Ordo, she'd much rather deal with the slow and steady progress, with all its bumps in the road, than the stagnation that plagued the Imperium at large.

She was just thankful most of those original batch were considered too useful to kill, but too dangerous to keep close at hand.

"I'm surprised you haven't brought up the prisoner," she stated calmly, directing his attention elsewhere. "Tulb Bandi, I believe his name was."

"He's still alive?" Palpatine sounded shocked, before calming himself. "No offense, Inquisitor, you do not strike me as the type to leave someone like that alive."

"I'm nothing if but a Lady of my word," Joycelene let out a slight grin. "Besides, killing an individual that has key knowledge on an unknown enemy, of unknown capacities, of unknown numbers, and unknown assets is simply foolish. I told him if he informed me of everything he knew, no harm would come to him." She had to bite back a cruel grin, the Xeno groveling before her, finally knowing it's place.

"I see very little reason to lie, at the end of the day. Besides, killing someone for no reason is simply a waste," that was a partial lie, at the very least.

"Well, I must applaud you. You've managed to bring in one of the head members of the Trade Federation."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Fought General Grievous and lived, you have," the small green Xeno spoke. So that as the abomination's name. He had yet to receive it at any point. It was an insult it managed to escape, one he would hope to rectify in the future.

"If you are talking about the cyborg, then yes, I have fought against it," he stated firmly, with a few Jedi looking between each other. "I was close to ending it as well, but it managed to escape, if only barely." The Jedi present in the room continued to look between each other.

"A bold claim. However, that is why we requested your presence," one of the human members spoke. No, he was the only human in the room.

"And that would be because?" the Astartes questioned, not entirely taking his eyes off the strongest in the room. While power didn't always mean leadership, his instincts told him that this Xeno has the ultimate head of this snake. Something to make note of, but something not to act on. At least, not yet. There may become a time where he would have to fight this particular Xeno. But that was a long ways off at best.

"Military collaboration, if you will. As you know, the Jedi are Generals in this war," the man spoke. The Chapter Master let a frown grow on his face.

"I believe there has been an error of communications. Astartes have very little control over the Imperium's greater military. The only forces I have control over are those of my Chapter, alongside our assigned OSAT squadrons. While I believe the commander of the remainder of the Epsilon would listen to me, I have no technical command over him," Astartes were separated from the Imperial Guard, and while many commanders's across the Imperium were more than willing to work alongside Astartes, rare was it was that let one take command of their forces.

"Regardless, being on open terms with a part of the Imperium's military itself than simple diplomatic channels would prove wish," he stated. Something about that statement. Did the Jedi not trust the Chancellor? Or is something else afoot? Politics. The only way to win was not to play, and right now, he was being forced to do just that. No matter.

"I see your point," Nathaniel had to admit, it was strange that the peacekeepers were the ones who desired this connection with an Astartes Chapter. Was it to keep a close eye on them? No matter.

"Then much to discuss, we have," it was the smaller green colored Xeno who spoke this time.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This is a bit shorter than I'd personally like. But still, it's a good stopping point, and I nicely get all my immediate plans going forward together and in one place. I'm going to enjoy what's to come, and I hope everyone does too.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is the planet that we need to reach. Ryloth, homeworld of what Inquisitor Joycelene consider a stable abhuman breed, called the Twi'lek's," the Chapter Master spoke to those gathered around the projection of the galactic map. "This planet has found itself under attack and has been blockaded, much in a similar manner to Typhon."

"As stated, the Republican would either have to push a military force through what amounts to a neutral system," the last part was spitting out by the commander in disgust, "Or take a long way around. To negotiate or move the forces necessary to reach the system and take it back will take too long for the forces that remain on the planet."

"This is not a mission I can force you to undertake. Whether you and your soldier's feel fit or even willing to take on this mission will not be held against you," the Astartes rumbled.

"He might not be able to force you, but I most certainly can! Even if we are saving the lowest of our race that wear the nametag of a Xeno, they are still human, and just as much entitled to the Emperor's protection!" the General bellowed out to his subordinates.

Several 'Yes Sir!' echoed throughout the room, as several began to return to their own vessel's to prepare.

"That last part was unnecessary," Nathaniel spoke. The General hadn't needed to force the issue. Most of the fleet, if not all of it, would have ended up joining the Gaia's Dragon's on this Crusade. While more than a few Chapter's did not care what mortals thought of them, Gaias Dragon's knew that without mortals, any Chapter would be much weaker. Wargear, vehicles, and fresh recruits all came from mortal hands.

Part of the reason why his Chapter tried to have as many good ties with mortals as possible. Why try to force someone to do something when one could make it so those around you were willing to lend a hand? Sometimes, Nathaniel could not understand his cousin's in that regard.

"You are the Grandchildren of the Emperor himself, are you not?" the state was true, depending on how one looked. An Astarte was the son of the Emperor's own sons. But that didn't mean they were flawless. Yes, much of the general population knew of the nine loyal Primarchs, and the Archtraitor, Horus. But the remaining eight treacherous sons were kept out of the public eye.

As were their children. Something the General should know. To assume loyalty and having a cause worth obeying simply due to lineage was foolish. A scowl formed behind his helmet. Cyron, the traitor, proved that much.

"If that were enough to stop traitor's, then the Imperium would be in much better shape than it is today," he rumbled, as the General nodded his head.

"Regardless, you've done much good to the Imperium and for our soldiers. It's only right that when seeking aid, that is given," the General spoke. The Chapter Master nodded. That, ultimately, the answer he was looking for.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Navigators were still used in Gaia space, even after centuries of being cut off from the light of the Astronomican. With the warp's calmness, there had been a call for those physical adepts to be replaced, for even a regular human could navigate the warp, with enough training and skill.

But one did not know when that would change, and as a result, the Navigator's remained, as they always had. None, ultimately, did not see the use in throwing them away when the more turbulent conditions of the warp could return at any moment and possibly without warning.

But a dive into the warp without the Astronomican to cross half the galaxy was a difficult task, even for one in tune with the warp and its movements. A course was already being charted. They would exit the warp at two separate locations, breaking free temporally before diving back into the inmaterium.

None liked it, but it was safer this way, allowed them to double-check their course. They were moving through unfamiliar territory within the warp, after all. New space needed to be tread carefully, for dangers that remain just below the surface could prove problematic.

Entering the Warp in 3, 2, 1,

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Most older Navigators had always spoken about the light of the Astronomican, and how they needed to follow it, no matter what. She was far too young to be exposed to the beacon of holy light that was the Emperor himself. Part of her couldn't even imagine what it must have been. Like trying to describe color to someone who was blind.

However, in the warp, she could see clearly enough. The tides and ebbs, they were like a sea. A gentle ocean, with calm winds and few storms. It was the sense of tranquility, pushing through at a speedy pace, to leave ripples in her wake.

It was a weightless feeling, and when things were calm, it almost felt pleasant. Turbulence was much more troublesome to deal with, but it came rarely and briefly. Thankfully, now was not one of those times. The immaterium as calm, peaceful in its state. But spending up to a week hidden within its depths could become exhausting, even for those with the strongest of wills.

Especially when one was guiding a ship of their own. It required focus, dedication, and willpower, and that was with the warp as calm as it was. Some said a normal human could accomplish such a task. It made her scoff. It took a psychic mind to guide a vessel through a physic sea.

It was what she had been made for, after all.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She had expected something like this to occur. Collecting the Twillik genetic sample was quite easy, once she knew what she was looking for. There was even less genetic decency from the different abhuman strain than she had taken from the Jedi Padawan as well.

As such observed many of the abhuman groups the Republic considered Xenos life forms, she had come to a strange discovery. Most abhuman groups shared traits. Ogron's were generally dumb, but quite strong, being the first notable example. These seemed more human-like. Just like how no two humans are the same, neither were two of these groups.

It flew in the face of all knowledge about the abhuman species. However, some appeared even closer to mankind's genetic baseline. Could that be the reason? A natural evolutionary path that came from the original human settler's that managed to reach farther than first thought?

Didn't explain why warp technology no longer existed though. The research she had done on their homeworld was quite enlightening and somewhat quite enraging. Gaia generally followed the Imperium's laws and regulations to the best of its ability, but if there was one thing Gaia had outlawed that was common throughout the Imperium.

That thing was slavery. Worker's ever given wages that could allow them to purchase objects of their choosing and live in what amounted to considerable comfort, even in the lowest area's. While some outward colonies would slip when it came to their educational standards, commonly on Agri-worlds, one was not locked into what position they were born into. Even Nobility could lose their titles or common folk rise based on their deeds.

Even the lowest of Mankind deserved some level of decency, for even the God-Emperor cared for them, despite the faults of all human beings. The people of Gaia, before the Imperium came, had fought against such practices, and when the Imperium arrived, fought tooth and nail to keep such practices outlawed.

It filled her with no small bit of rage that Ryloth relied quite heavily on the slave trade, sending off its children as nothing more than exotic puppets. Slavery was technically illegal in the Republic, but seeing it's Abombable Intelligence and it's army, a group of cloned soldiers who did their bidding, it was clearly not enforced.

The ultimate cause of this slave trade, or, more accurately, a significant portion of the criminal enterprise's throughout the Outer Rim, would be the Xeno species called the Huts. She wouldn't need to check the genetic code of the massive slug-like race. However, their hold on criminal elements throughout the Outer Rim would need to be checked, if not outright brought to heel, under Imperium control.

If the galactic core and mid rim could be considered a Hive City, then the Outer Rim would be an Underhive. Where everything unwanted, criminal, outlaw, mutant, and abomination, went to hideaway. When left alone, it festered, it rotted, praying on both the healthy area's above, but also what innocents that had been forced down there through bad luck and happenstance.

The Imperium would become that purging flame the Outer Rim needed. And once the filth was cleared away, they could build it into something more. Something better. First, with Ryloth. For allowing even an abhuman to be enslaved to a Xeno was an affront of the God-Emperor of Mankind.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Breaching the warp in 10 minutes," the voice rang throughout the vessel. While there would be time to plan further once they surfaced from the Warp's currents, they finally arrived at their destination. It had taken more than a week for them to finally arrive at the edge of Ryloth's system.

Now was a time to plan, and pray. Both the God-Emperor and to appease the Machine Spirits within each weapon. Holy incense hung over weapons, as their wielders worked, searching their weapon's for any faults or damages. Making sure each gun's Machine Spirit was tempered and ready for battle. Las, bolter, and melta guns were kept and maintained, ready for battle at a moment's notice.

Republic intel had been sent their way during their time outside of the warp. What forces remained on the planet were losing ground, badly. The blockade was in full effect, nearly a dozen ship's in total. They would have to act fast to save the Jedi and clone forces on the ground, alongside the native Twi'lek resistance.

The Separatist forces were keeping the population as slaves. Meat shields. Cowards. They already used an army made of metal, of things that could be rebuilt and destroyed at a moment's notice. Putting living target's before that, having meat shields for a sacrificial force.

Disgusting. Another crime the Separatists would pay for. Ideally, whoever ordered this assault would meet them on the field of battle and die for what they have done.

Reality buckled as the fleet returned to real space, hovering in the void. Their target was before them, suspended in the pitch darkness of space. Imperium vessels were superior to CIS ships, even the weakest of escort craft could take more than twice their number and emerge victoriously.

This was one those few times were the CIS were outnumbered, not the ones with a numerical advantage. If the machines could feel terror, then now would be a good time to display it.

"My lord scans pick up one life form in the enemy fleet. It's in their command ship," to capture or to slay. Any CIS leadership captured would hurt them, for they could be forced to talk. But in the same vein, the risk of letting them escape might not make it worth it. Just slay them and be done with it.

"Open fire. Show the heretics no mercy or quarter," the Chapter Master ordered at once. Shots tore into the enemy fleet without warning, catching several vessels with their shields down, not that it would have mattered. Imperial weapons quickly began reducing the fleet into a twisted wreck of ripped metal and heated slag.

"It seems the life form has escaped in some sort of life pod, my lord," of course it had. These Xenos that made up the CIS backbone were cowards by nature. No wonder it wished to escape the Emperor's justice.

"Then bring it to us. If he does not wish to face the Emperor's mercy with his fleet, then he will have to deal with our lack of it," he ordered, as vessels began their approach. "Do we have a lock on the Jedi's location?"

"We are working on that, my lord!" one of the mortals on the bridge shouted. Good. If the Jedi was still alive, grouping up would prove to be prudent. They had no connection to the Twi'leks, and it was possible they would be viewed as simply another group of invaders. And if it came down to the soldiers and his brothers or the lives of some abhumans, the choice would be an easy one to make.

"Once they are found, prepare for orbital insertion," he commanded. Speed would be key in such an operation. If they made it in time in the first place.

"We believe we have found them, my lord," a voice rang out. "The Jedi and what remains of his forces seem to be holding against the enemy advance, the Twi'lek's appear to be moving to disengage."

A holding action? It appeared so. Buying time for a civilian force to escape was brave. For now, it was time.

"Prepare the Apothecaries. They will likely be needed for this mission," he turned, heading towards his personal drop pod. He would like to meet with the commander of the allied forces first hand.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dropping in was not exactly easy. They were only able to send two squad drop pods, himself, and an Apothecary into the canyon that the Republic had been using as a defensive holdout. It was a smart move, forcing a larger enemy army to fight where their numbers were no longer advantageous had been used in many an ancient conflict throughout time.

However, that made introducing reinforcements was made more complicated than it needed to be. However, in such an environment, what was brought would prove to be enough. If that wasn't enough, Thunder Hawk and other dropships would provide the remainder of the reinforcements they need.

Four pods thundered into the ground, breaking up dirt and stone after screaming through the air like a falling star. Twenty-six Astartes, a handful of clones, and a Jedi. Against a legion of metal.

It would hardly be fair. One quick shot from the bolter prevented the Jedi from being shot in the back, a scaly humanoid in appearance.

More bolter rounds ripped through front ranks of machine's, each shot placed to avoid friendly fire. Alpha squad covered the Apothecary, advancing quickly to the largest cluster of clone soldiers. His visor allowed him to see faint rises and falls of the chest. Some lived, but they were fading quickly. Including the one with marks on his armor. Rex and Cody supported similar designs, conforming his suspension that such armor marked a leader amongst the clone forces.

Beta hung back, protecting their Liberian. While psychic might was not known to flow through their gene line, it still provided a boost over Gaia's mortal psyker population. What wasn't destroyed in a heavy volley of bolter fire was torn apart by a wave of mental force, crashing into the machine ranks like a tide.

He watched the Jedi's every move, as he fired more bolter rounds into each target. Nathaniel had to admit, it was quite the display. He watched as the power sword in his hand, what a Jedi called a 'lightsaber' deflected enemy shot after enemy shot. Elegant, he would give it that. Elegant, and inefficient.

Jedi not being accustomed to warfare must have been accurate. Wasted energy and movement, when if one wore proper armor, they would be able to ignore such displays and go straight for the kill.

Things were going well, despite Nathaniel's only concern. They had lost vox chatter during their descent. A jamming array of some sorts was on the planet. Back at the temple, he had heard the Jedi speak of communication issues. Such a device would need to be found, and destroyed.

Rumbling drew his eyes upward. Three aircraft were approaching through the sky as droids were being scythed down. Four blade-like wing's strouted at the top in sets of two, each suspending an army of abominable intelligence's. Killing all the machines would be accomplishable. A poor fight, perhaps, but accomplishable. They had to keep the wounded as safe as possible, which was the largest detriment to their odds.

The Twi'lek's would need supplies before then. The choice, was again, an easy one to make.

"Liberian! Leave them to ruin!" he bellowed, armor taking another round from the enemy, to which he returned the favor. Nathaniel lived. The walking automaton did not.

"I understand, Chapter Master!" energy began to build up in the air. The smell of ozone pierced his filter's, as lightning began to build up around the psychically tuned Astartes. He raised his staff, allowing the buildup of warp power to discharge for the tip. The first bolt screamed through the air, missing the leading craft, only to punch through the second.

Metal was typically a great conductor for electricity. This was known for centuries by Gaia's early scientists. What they didn't know was lightning conjured by the psychic abilities was even better at being conducted through electricity. And what the Liberians of the Gaia's Dragon's lacked in power? They more than made up for in creativity.

For the first strike hadn't missed at all. As the vessel began to fall, the mechanisms holding it in flight rendered non-functioning, it's hull crackled, electricity rippling across its metallic surface. Then with a shriek, as the power now bound inside its metal shell burst forth, like a filled balloon. Energy cascaded forth, surging towards the two remaining ships.

Both lurched in midair, electricity wreaking havoc on their internal systems, before finally shutting down, as gravity took over, yanking them from their perch in the clouds. The fireball created reached the mouth of the canyon, as each tore scars into the planet's surface. Already, some of the abominations began pulling themselves from the flames.

Most had been destroyed in the crash, metal twisted against metal, but some remained mostly intact. Regardless, the enemy number's were cut considerably. Cleaning up what remained would be a trivial task.

Even the Jedi seemed impressed, looking at the Liberian with wonder.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Force lightning was a Dark Side technique, used by many Sith throughout the ages. To make use of such power was forbidden and for good reason. But deep down, he knew what had occurred was not the work of the Force. Indeed, the Force was a powerful thing, binding all things together, but what he had seen simply wasn't that.

He had been told that his potential reinforcements would feel wrong like something was sick with the Force itself. Before, he could sense it, but there were more important things for him to worry about, such as avenging Captain Keeli's death. But at the armored figure's peak of whatever it did, the Force simply stopped existing around him. Pushed aside by a wave of unknown energy and power. An impossibility, yes, but he could not ignore his sense's.

The Force had already begun to refill the void left behind by the outpouring of raw strength that had caused it to buckle.

"We need to get these men to a safe location. I've managed to stabilize them, but fieldwork on mortals has never been a specialization of mine," one of the massive figure's shouted over the sound of gunfire. Ima-Gun Di looked behind him, towards the Astartes that were holding a defensive position around one of their own. His armor was like the other's, with a strange symbol on a pauldron. It was a staff, with two serpents wrapped around it.

Wait, that meant. He dared not look. Did some of his men survive this slaughter after all? That was good news, some of the only today. Other than they would receive their reinforcements after all, and the Twi'lek being able to escape to receive Republic supplies that were surely coming.

Almost if by temptation, several blockade runners fly by, likely useless now based on the Imperium's presence on the world.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Only a fool would admit that the Imperium's workaround for the jamming signal blocking communications was efficient, but it was working. A chain of ships ferrying information back and forth from the main fleet in orbit. The Chapter Master spoke of bringing his battle barge into orbit. Even if that was the purpose of the massive craft, one of their advantages was that what current forces were planetside were small and on the move. Positioning such a large vessel, while allowing for protection from ariel strikes also painted their location for the CIS to see.

The jamming tower would have to go, and the Imperium had found its location. How it should be destroyed was being debated. Many Imperial general's wanted to launch a direct assault, seizing the jamming tower and turning it against the CIS. If failing that, then they sought to turn it into rubble from orbit.

Landing craft would be spotted from too far off to be truly effective, and while the Astartes drop pods would bypass artillery, the base would still be heavily fortified. And while the Chapter Master said he was confident in his men's ability to get the job done, Ima-Gun Di refused to send any more soldiers on suicide missions. Yes, the armored giants were capable of much on the front lines but stealthy they were not.

To make matters worse, the installation was surrounded by enslaved Twi'lek. That was why the Orbital Bombardment was scraped. Separatists were using the strategy more and more, hiding important targets behind a wall of unwilling combatants. As a whole, the Imperium seemed disgusted by such strategies but were more than willing to make a strike anyway.

Harming innocents was an affront to the Jedi Code, and thankfully, the Imperium was reasonable. Mostly.

"If an assault is off the table, as is bombardment, then what about infiltration?" the Chapter Master rumbled.

"With all due respect, I don't think your forces have shown any dedicated stealth elements that such a mission would require," one of the Twi'leks spoke, shaking his head. Nathaniel let out something that sounded akin to a laugh, a deep sound that reverberated through the air.

"We are a Chapter of generalists, yes. But we are also aware of the strengths of specialization, and stealth has always been a talent that runs through our gene-line," the Jedi master was unaware of what the man was saying meant. It was a boast, that much was clear. But in stealth? Surely not. How could such a mass of armor and muscle remain hidden from prying eyes?

"Pardon me if I'm skeptical, but everything I've seen so far is a sign to the contrary," another of the Twi'lek commander's said, crossing his arms. There was a strange air of confidence to Astarte, though. He appeared almost assured that his men could accomplish this task.

"I can assure you that my men are up to the task, General. They trained with the Raven Guard themselves. While we may not be the sons of Corax, their skills are nearly unmatched. I can promise you that," he spoke, the Astartes confidence holding firm.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There was one fundamental truth behind the Astartes. They were meant to excel at all things. That was how the Emperor made them, after all. This would include things that shouldn't be possible, including the realm of stealth. In the days when the Emperor walked alongside mankind, three of his Children used stealth, and so did their children. Out of those three, two turned traitor, and one remained ever so loyal.

Corvis Corax, Primarch of the Raven Guard was that loyal son the Emperor. Lessons of stealth, infiltration, and sabotage that the Gaia's Dragon's taught those with a disposition for stealth ultimately came from the Raven Guard. Their motto, that knowledge was power, and it must be well guarded, was a truthful one, and had inspired Gaia's Dragon's own.

Knowledge is power. Knowing when to keep it, when to hide it, and when to spread it, is the true test of knowledge.

The infiltration teams, however, were far-flung. There was much to do, and nowhere near enough Astartes for it to be done easily. From Corsount itself to the depths of Separatist space. But a few remained, encase unforeseen circumstances arose when their specialties were needed.

Now was one of those times. A half dozen crept through the underbrush. Their armor was less of a hindrance than one would expect. The behavior of both their brothers and cousins would see to that. It was a useful deception, and it worked well.

The tower before them was guarded heavily, with many abominable intelligence lined the walls, and before those, chained natives. Ryloth itself wasn't quite what would be classified as a Death World, not even close, really, but it was certainly dangerous.

Most of the world was very arid, barring the dense jungle around the equatorial line. This dry landscape and many times lack of rainfall created desert-like conditions, resulting in heat and cold fluctuations corresponding with the day-night cycle. One would think the Separatists would want living slaves and living meat shields.

A corpse didn't do much work, nor did it make for a good hostage. But the abhuman's were the secondary objective. Dealing with them would have to wait, no matter how much it would annoy the native resistance fighters. Knock out the tower, and communications would be clear. Ideally, the Republic would be ready to lend additional support. The Jedi Master who was protecting the planet had little of his original force left.

They had almost wiped out. A hand had to be given. To fight to the death, to not flee in the face of one's end. To do so was not an easy thing. Sure, they may have been trained, but it was nothing more than an excuse. They had a choice, and they choose to spit in their enemy's face. A very brave, almost, human, trait.

It was a shame they were nothing more than mass-produced clones. Sure, they weren't quite servitors, who were little better than machines, but true humans? That may be up for others to decide, but in their eyes, it was no.

The light flickered around them, making it appear as if nothing was there at all. While the armor they used lacked the defenses of standard power armor, it wasn't by much, and the boon it gave, a form of clocking devices, was worth its cost. Originally, the cloaking device was part of a project kept from the regular human population, dubbed Hercules.

While the original project had ended in disaster, forcing the Chapter itself to deal with the fallout, parts of it were taken and salvaged, and some talks spoke of restarting the project under a more watchful eye. The stealth equipment was one of those things, with tech-priests discovering that it was compatible with power armor.

It allowed the six-man squad to approach rapidly without detection, slipping in over the wall. Their commander gestured, splitting into groups of two, breaking off towards different parts of the compound. One to cut their lines of communication and alarm within the base, the command center. Another, to destroy heavy weapons, artillery, and vehicles that could be used to defend the base from further potential assault. Finally, a pair to take the main tower itself, destroying the jamming beacon.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was dark. Too dark. The clanking sound of metal echoed up and down the halls, the sound of its own footfalls and its partner. It's not like it needed to be here. There were no enemy forces that could even touch them, and the slaves wouldn't get rowdy. What happened last time would remind them enough.

"Why are we here?" it asked, only to notice there was only one set of footfalls now. It turned, looking for its watch partner. There was nothing. Where the B-1 droid marched, there was now nothing. Not even a piece of metal. Concern and worry grew throughout its circuits. It wasn't alone. Surely an animal hadn't gotten in?

No, that would have made too much noise. It wouldn't have just plucked away a droid like that. It would have noticed.

"Come out!" it ordered, raising its blaster, looking around widely for a target. Something slipped into its body.

"Be careful with that. Someone might get hurt, abomination," a voice said from behind it, as the machine slipped to the ground, effectively torn in half.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You enjoy this too much, brother," the Astarte signed, keeping his noise to a minimum.

"Apologies, brother. They are so dumb I cannot help it," was the younger's response, continuing the hand gestures. They had destroyed what had to be a half dozen groups of the abominations in a similar manner. To say it was easy was an understatement. Most of the Abominable Intelligence's had proven to be quite stupid.

They might as well have been fighting actual children, with no sense of protocol or even basic survival instincts. And here somewhere, worried about the tide of machines. Pathetic, pitiful, really. They were honestly dumber than an Ork. So much power that seemed to be wasted on making them feel things like fear. What type of person would design a machine to feel fear?

"This is the command post. Ready?" the senior gestured towards the door. The younger gave a simple nod. Together, they burst through the door, it opens automatically, despite the droids losing guards left and right. For such a crucial post, it shouldn't have been so lightly defended.

Lightning claw's bisected an entire battle droid like a lightsaber, each blade longer than its torso was tall. In a matter of seconds, the entire room was nothing more blender of ruined metal and devices. The senior of the two frowned under his helmet, as one of the devices sparked and sputtered.

"I do believe that part was important," he signed.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Repulser lift, or otherwise, anti-gravity, technology was one of the many things the Machine Cult had taken interest in ever sense the CIS invaded Imperium space. This base contained a considerable stockpile of technology.

A shame was all attached to CIS tanks. Destroyed, on fire, CIS tanks. Placing explosives on them was easy. The walking artillery? He would give the makers of these abominations credit. They knew how to make their machines inhuman and soulless. It was like a spider with half its legs removed, and somehow, aware. As the rest of the abominations were. But, just like the regular human-like perversions, they were extremely stupid, perhaps even more so than the regular forces.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The explosion's throughout the base was the final signal. Without vehicles, a way to call for reinforcements, it was time to take the jamming beacon. As the four picked off what little remained of the enemy garrison that hadn't already been destroyed in the ambush tactics used by the group of Astartes, they would remove the final obstacle.

Unlike with the other doors, this one locked from the inside. Lightning claws wouldn't have been enough to pierce through easily. Nor could explosives. So, why go through the door, when one could go through the ceiling. Metal gave way to the explosive device, allowing the two Astartes to enter the room from above.

The jamming device was effectively crushed underfoot, leaving it a sparking pile of scraps. The guards were added to the pile without concern. Already, signal's were becoming clearer, as chatter came over the Vox.

"Chapter Master, the jamming device is destroyed. Proceeding to the secondary objective. Requesting reinforcements from the Guard encase of a retaliatory strike."

"Very well. The Emperor Protects."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Crack! Crack! Crack! The noise was followed by the clattering of chain's against stone, carrying through the dark night air. What could be happening out there? Were they being rescued? He had heard explosions a few minutes ok, but nothing had come afterward.

Crack! Crack! Crack! The sound was getting closer now. He strained his eyes looking into the darkness. Nothing? No, there was something there. Massive, bulky, hidden in the shadows. A single flick of its finger's cleaved its way through the metal, freeing those who were once in bondage.

It was not until the giant was before him that he could make out anything of it. Armor as black as a moonless sky, talon's more fit on a bird of prey than any humanoid body. It shattered his chains as well, fading into the night as it continued it's march, freeing each slave, one by one.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, that's the end of this chapter. The Battle of Ryloth arc is one of the Clone Wars stories I not only loved watching but remember quite well. The Imperium is certainly trying to put on their friendly face, for both the Republic and any other potential allies.


	7. Chapter 7

With communication's no longer jammed, and thousand's of slaves freed, the Imperial Guard finally made contact with the surface of Ryloth. Even with the jammer taken out of commission, the base's location remained a strategic key point, and as such, the Droid forces on the world would likely attempt to reclaim it, returning the jamming signal to operating capacity.

That was something that could not be permitted. Thousands of Twi'leks required food and medical supplies, and they all needed to be executed before the inevitable counter-attack. But unfortunately, most were too malnourished and weakened to get far on their own. Republic reinforcements may have been on the way.

The man in charge frowned. Sure, they had the number's, but between fighting off a horde of mechanical abominations, and dealing with the Xeno, abhuman, whatever high command called them, would leave them much to spread. With the Natives in their condition, most would not survive evacuation.

Still, several of the native's were angry towards the machines, an appropriate reaction. Which was why he was considering this option in the first place. Yes, he could already hear the cries of heresy from where he stood, but he was ordered to be pragmatic. Ignore doctrine and act smart.

Well, one wouldn't be able to deny what he intended to do was just that. Sure, it was foolish, and maybe even dangerous. He was going to teach them the ways of the Imperial Guard.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm not sure what the meaning of this is," the blue-skinned native spoke.

"As I'm sure you already know, the CIS will seek to reclaim this position, and how that is something we cannot allow to happen," the Colonel bellowed, speaking to several hundred Twi'lek's all of who were healthy and willing to fight. "As you also know, we cannot evacuate civilians as thing's stand. There are too many who are too malnourished and weak to move, let alone march through harsh terrain to get too friendly territory."

"And while we do have the force to hold this position, keeping those who are simply unable to fight out of harm's way is simply we do not have. With the Astartes planning on launching a swift orbital assault to retake the capital, we won't have the ability to call on them for support, and with other Imperial Guard regiments will be engaging in other locations, we have no choice but to try and hold out for Republic reinforcements. So unless we have more soldier's, something we do not have access too, that means civilians, your friends, and family, will be caught in the crossfire," angry mutter's were aimed his direction. "And that is where you come in."

"The weapon you are being handed is an M35 Galaxy pattern las rifle, otherwise simply called a lasgun. Over the next few days, you will be taught to use, carry, reload, and take care of this weapon. You will be taught firing drill, battle strategy, and other tactics to improve your effectiveness on the field of battle. You will be trained to protect your loved ones and your homes. If you wish to leave, such will not be held against you. Stay, however, and every waking moment will be, in some form or another, until the enemy is at our gates, for what is to come," he paused, letting his words hang in the air. Each seemed to look at their weapon's for a few seconds.

They stayed. He grinned. Two days wouldn't be enough time to fully train them, it was simply an impossible task. But if they could at the very least shoot in time and not get themselves killed.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Guardsmen training was typically about training as many people as efficiently as possible. Outside of extremely rare, notable, and decorated regiments, the best quality of the guard was the quantity. Most threat's, even the mighty Space Marine and their dark counterparts, could be brought down by enough gun's firing for long enough. Gaia, to an extent, subscribed to the same mindset.

The problem was, Gaia's population was smaller than the rest of the Imperium, and while the Guard was still easily a numerically superior force to most of their threats, throwing soldiers into a meat grinder just got you, dead soldiers. As such, Gaia had tried their best to rework parts of the Imperial Guard. Better training was typically the solution. The Lasgun, while not as flashy as many other Imperial weapons, was well rounded, versatile, and effective. Combined with its cost efficiency and relative ease of use, making it impossible to phase out.

The second reason that Gaia Regiments generally had a higher ratio of veteran's than most others, besides Gaia space simply having less dangerous lifeforms on average, was that they didn't make use of the regimental standard. Knowledge was power all on its own, and misinformation meant death in the fields of war. To not be aware of your enemies strengths and weaknesses left one powerless. While Gaia was technically unable to remove such a book from circulation, Gaia's High Lords had released the Gaia Standard, with accurate information on most known Xeno races. A new version was in the works, adding more Xeno species as they became reported, alongside notes on mechanical abominations that they used.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Fire!" the firing line rippled, a wave of high energy photons striking off into the distance. "Fire!" Once more, the air warped as it heated, as energy beams flew away.

He had to admit, he was impressed. He read a book once, back just when he had started command, that one fight's best when faced with death. There was an odd truth to it. Humans. Animals. Xenos. It was holding now. The natives were picking up skills quickly, faster than he had expected.

That wasn't much, granted, but they knew how to shoot, they knew how to aim, and most importantly, they knew how to recharge their Lasguns. He would call this a success if he ever saw one. The report continued to come in about Imperium advance across the entire planet. Another thing he was pleased with the diversion of enemy number's to deal with the multi-pronged offensive. Still, the most considerable force was heading their way.

Sure, the Astartes would more than likely be able to complete their decapitation strike, but they would have to deal with the death throes of the rest of the beast.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Have you noticed this?" a human medic looked at the medical scan of the clone's body. Everything was fine, genetically, and as far as she could tell, spiritually. However, there was something wrong. No, not their injuries, those were to be expected. It was coming back from the brain scans. Like they had some type of implant. While augment's weren't unheard of within the Guard, it typically was not so small.

Gingerly, the much larger Apothecary took it from her hand, gazing upon the sheet itself. His face frowned somewhat. He had been more concerned about their wound's, rather than any other ailments or problems. They were dealing with clones, after all. Even if these Kaminonins had much better and stable technology, there still could be flaws. Thankfully, the humans managed to catch his mistake.

"No. But it would appear to be some sort of neurological implant," he hypothesized. It was unlikely to be anything else. But what was its purpose? Was it somehow benign, or was it placed with malicious intent? Certainly, it wouldn't be for no reason.

"What are you talking about?" the clone asked, trying to lean upwards, only for the doctor to force him back down into a lying position.

"We've found some type of neurological implant with our brain scans," the Apothecary frowned. "However, without knowing more, I would not be able to conclude the intentions behind such a thing."

"Implant?" the clone looked up at the Astarte, confused. "I don't remember ever getting an implant." Well, that was a point towards malicious. If it had positive uses, then there wouldn't be a need to keep a secret.

"Run a full brain scan on every Republic soldier in the infirmary, then. I want to know how widespread it might be," the Apothecary commanded, as dozens of medical staff began to move. "And someone get a Republic General here. This is something he needs to be informed of."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That one is full of grox manure."

"Pardon me?" the Twi'lek looked surprised, raising his head from the book he was reading.

"That book. The Regimental Standard, right?" one of the guardsmen asked, as the Twi'lek nodded his head. "It's a steaming pile of grox."

The blue-skinned native blinked in surprise. "Are you sure? It seems, quite, informative?" That earned hardy laughter from the group of human's in green armor. One had even begun slapping his knee.

"The first rule of the Guard, recruit. Always listen to your elders. And the Regimental Standard is the biggest joke among veterans if there ever was one. It's nothing but propaganda that leads people to their deaths," the grizzled man handed him something, a thicker, larger tome, with The Gaia Standard on the front.

"The truth may hurt, but being hurt is much better than being dead," the grizzled man said, as the few others nodded. It was only now that the Twi'lek notice the scar that ran across the man's face, marring his flesh. The other's were no different. "If you listen to us, you shouldn't have much to worry about. You're attached to the 49th Nirosian Regiment. We're used to fighting outnumbered, so what's coming is a regular day for us."

"Thank you," the Twi'lek nodded, looking at the new time now laying his lap. He cracked it open, pouring over the page's in extreme detail. So, what the other book had called ork's were gretchen's, and could still kill a man in unarmed combat. Concerning, but the information was needed. Hopefully, there won't be any of those, either.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I do believe the term, 'overkill' should be applied to this mission, Chapter Master," spook Noris Noracha, the commander of the Chapter's scouts. What most Chapter's called their scouting company, a group of 100 that had yet to become full Astartes of the Chapter, as ordained in the Codex Astartes, Gaia's Dragons had a different approach. Outside of the First Company, which was more often referred to as the Veteran's Company and the Scout Company, which was typically call the tenth company, Gaia's Dragon's didn't make use of Companies in the traditional sense.

"Agreed. However, from what we can gather, the commander of this force appears to be looting the planet of all the resources he can get his hands on since the moment we arrived. Capturing or killing him now prevents him from attempting to escape with such resources. This world is barren enough without some fool dying in an attempt to bypass our defenses wasting them," the Chapter Master nodded. "Cutting off the serpent's head will leave the Machine's crippled, allowing us to mop up much more easily."

"I understand your reasoning, Chapter Master, but other groups might need support in the meantime," Noris spoke, alone to hear a chuckling rumble.

"Nine Republic ships have entered the system," a voice echoed in announcement throughout the Battle Barge.

"It seems that backup has arrived, Noris. I will see you one the battlefield. Ideally, you won't forget your helmet this time. You doing so sets a bad example for the recruits," Noris didn't need to see his Chapter Master's face to know the man was teasing him, slipping the helmet onto his head.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Master, it looks like the Imperium has already shattered the blockade," Ashoka looked out over the field of scrap metal and wreckage before her. Yes, she had seen Imperium firepower first hand, but seeing its aftermath was always something different.

Aniken merely nodded. Annihilated would be a much better word. It was a good thing they seemed to be allies at the moment, but he had to wonder if such a thing could last. The Imperium was aggressive by nature, that much was evident. There was a part of him hoped his wife was right, that they could pull the Imperium off the dark road it was traveling and show it a better way.

He had doubts, as he forced it aside he watched the Dragon's Fang move across the sky, before releasing what could only be described as streaking meteorites through Ryloth's atmosphere. A loud beeping echoed, as he touched the central projector on the deck, three holograms forming. Master Obi-wan, Master Windu, and an Imperial officer.

"You mean to tell me the Chapter Master has already gone ahead and launched an assault on the capital," Windu did not seem happy about this, as he crossed his arms.

"That is correct. Drop pods were launched moment's after your arrival, and have likely already made landfall. I expect the battle to last a half-hour, tops if you wish to speak with the Chapter Master. However, as thing's stand, I'm General Nikos Draz, commander of this force," the man said with pride. "We have multiple forces across the planet fighting as we speak." Another individual came into range, the image projecting itself next to the Imperium commander. Anakin's eyes widened in shock. Master Di? Last they had heard, he was under heavy fire and hadn't been heard of for quite some time.

They had feared the worst, yet he was alive, and in Imperial company no less. A pleasant and much-needed surprise.

"Master Di, it is good to see you are still alive. We feared the worst when we lost contact," Obi-wan nodded, seeming to share the sentiment of his apprentice.

"I have the Chapter Master to thank for that. Without his arrival, I would have died, as would have the rest of my men," there was no need to read deeply into what was said. Master Di's forces would have been heavily depleted in the end. It was a miracle they weren't wiped out down to the man. To make more would take time, and he would likely be attached to another force until the end of the war.

"Unfortunately, as much as I would like to say we have everything well in hand, there are two problem areas that need to be dealt with," the General spoke, drawing attention away from the reunion. "The first and highest priority is this location. It was a jamming outpost with several slaves around it. We managed to destroy the device without resulting in harm to the living shields they were using and freed them."

"We sent a force there to guard the area for two reasons. The first was to prevent the CIS forces from retaking the outpost and returning the jammer to an operating status. The second was that most of the slave force they kept was too malnourished and frail to move safely. I suspect both as to why the droids have sent most of their force there," he explained. "That means the captain on the ground is badly outnumbered and outgunned. Even with the chokepoint that's been fortified, three hundred thousand droids with armor support would be too much. We cannot redeploy soldier's from the other fronts without risk, either."

Anikin nodded. He could see their concern about the matter. It was interesting to note that the attack force was going overland, without any form of air support. Imperium ships were massive beasts, yes, but he had yet to see anything from their fighter craft. The Imperium often used transport ship's or drop pods to reach enemy lines.

"And the second is?" Windu asked, taking a look at the holographic map.

"The second location is here," the display changed, focusing on a location that was a considerable distance away from any of the fronts. "Thanks to General Syndulla of the Resistance force here, we know this location is the place of a small village, and that it was taken over by droids."

"However, based on communication from the area, contact was lost with the commander in charge of the location, and everything shows a lack of machine presence. Or Twi'lek slaves," the Jedi shared a look. That was strange information. An entire force of battle droids did not simply just vanish into thin air, alongside a group of slaves, no less. "Originally, it was planned that we sent a joint unit to investigate after the battle was over. After all, there are larger and more numerous fish to fry, and as painful is it might be, a small village going missing isn't strange in wartime."

"However, your opinion changed, hasn't it? Why?" Obi-wan asked. The information, as truthful as it maybe was still disturbing and puzzling.

"That is because members of the Gaia's Dragon's Librarius feel as if something is off about the area as if something has gone wrong. And if a Pskyer member of the Astartes is feeling though something has gone wrong, it's likely an understatement. As a result, I'd rather this be dealt with as swiftly as possible," the twitch of Master Di didn't go unnoticed.

"I have to agree with this. The Force feels like it's becoming thin there like something is about to burst through. I would like to join this operation if able," the Jedi Master nodded. He still felt unnerved about these Psyker's, but something felt like it was going wrong, and was only going to escalate.

Windu had to frown. If Master Di felt like something was wrong as well, then odds were, something had indeed gone wrong. While the Imperium had shown itself to be quite superstitious in its beliefs, even it's military was willing to pull away from a force that could be better used elsewhere.

However, if Master Di and this Liberious proved correct, the dealing with the situation was a priority. Not only that, every hour those civilians stayed missing, the greater the odds of them were never found. That would be ultimate, unexpected, wartime or not.

"I'll bring in my troop's the area, see if there's anything we can find," Obi-wan offered, nodding.

"Very good. I will notify the Liberious immediately, he will join you, if you are willing to accept his aid," Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. To hold on of their own back for something like this? He had not been around the master of the chapter often, but he had shown a loath to splitting his forces more than needed. To do so meant that he was taking the warning seriously. Which, given the circumstances, would likely be a bad sign.

"And what about the first area of interest? How long do we have until the battle line's clash?" Windu questioned, pulled the map back to its original area.

"Soon, an hour at the absolute maximum. All forces are waiting to engage and are already dug in. Mercifully, the enemy hasn't made use of its aerial superiority. We don't know if it's because they're planning something, or what happened earlier has lead Watt Thalbor to be extremely cautious," Aniken's eyes widened considerably. No air support at all? That was a strategic blunder. One that they could take full advantage of. Admiral Yularen also caught what was said, and the two shared a nod. The Admiral had been around him for long enough to know exactly what he was planning.

"Very well. We'll begin to gather our forces and prepare to approach," Aniken stated, "May the Force be with your men, general."

"I will inform the corporal on the ground about the reinforcements," the man nodded, having a slight grin on his face, "And may the Emperor protect yours."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wat Tambor's day had started badly enough. While he had heard of the Imperium, a new enemy of the CIS running rampant throughout Sepertist holds close to the Unknown Region's, he hadn't cared much. Yes, they were indeed a problem, a group of raving fanatics that needed to be put down, but they were on the opposite side of the galaxy, far from Ryloth and his treasures.

But in less than two days, they had retaken a considerable amount of territory, destroyed the fleet without losing a single vessel, saved the Jedi stationed on the planet, disrupted his treasure shipments, and more. Count Dooku had commanded him to retreat, but he had a plan. Lure as many Imperial soldiers to the capital as possible, and as he escaped, blow the city to bits with vulture bombers. Not even the Republic would be able to save them, and he would make up for his failure to hold the planet.

All he needed was a few more days, for what remained of his treasure to come in. What he never planned on was the Imperium dropping in from the sky. Hundreds of pods of varying sizes had impacted the city, ignoring all exterior defenses. Now, Wat Tambor was fleeing for his life.

A nearby tank crumpled under a falling pod, easily the size of a small house. He did not stick around long enough to see what it dislodged, but he heard it's cries of war. Wat Tambor managed to catch a glimpse of the large, walking box as it tore its way through another tank.

"In the name of the Emperor, die!" it bellowed, as a massive projectile weapon spun to life, saw it's the way through an entire group of droids. His ship, he had to get to his ship!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Move up!" the soldier shouted over the vox, as his ten-man squad moved through the firefight spreading throughout the city. While the Astartes deployed were more than enough to win the day easily and without much issue, with much of command considering the force's sent overkill, they had a different mission.

Prevent the escape of the one leading this invasion, capturing him if it was possible, and killing him if it wasn't. There was a second group besides them directly inside the city, with most of the OSAT deployed outside city limits, alongside a smaller contingent of Astartes to prevent him from fleeing overland.

Finding one particular person in an unfamiliar city would be difficult enough, though this city would classify as maybe a farming village on almost every other planet, much less a planetary capital. There was a reason, after all, the second group was heading for the command node near the bridge. General Syndulla, leader of the native forces, was stationed right outside the city walls.

In the confusion, how machines could be confused in such a matter was still something debated with some regularity, many opposing tanks were lost. Why? The energy bridge that was used to enter the city dropped, sending them tumbling down the cliff face of the giant ravine. Long-Las's and other weapon's disabled what remained on the other side.

"Heavy breathing, potential contact," went through the Vox in their helmets. It sounded like someone who was physically exerting themselves, while at the same time, taking in air through a rebreather. They paused, holding their position, as the sound got louder and louder, as the Xeno came into view. It wore blue robes, mostly covered in what could only be a large rebreather apparatus.

Whether the green part of the Xeno's head was part of its actual body, or merely something to prevent its skin from being exposed was unknown. Nor did it matter.

At a gesture, they began to spread out, like a pack of wolves encircling its prey. The fleeing Xeno didn't even notice them, too busy fleeing from whatever had drawn them into their clutches.

"Freeze! Keep your hands where we can see them!" the ambush was sprung, the Xeno raising his hands in compliance as he stammered.

"We have the goods," the captain spoke into the general Vox across all channels. "I repeat, Wat Tambor has been captured. Will we have a means of extraction?"

"Negative. There are no free landing sites in the city. Pull back behind the Astartes push, and await further instructions."

"Get moving!" he shouted, poking the prisoner with his rifle, as the group started to move again, this time in a loose circular formation. Hopefully, they got out of this alive.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wat Tambor has been captured," words Syndulla didn't think would ever be spoken. Sure, he would prefer him dead, for the damage wrote to Ryloth and her people. However, captured by the Imperium would be close enough, and possibly far more tortuous.

"Any word on the Plasma bridge?" he asked, looking through binoculars into the city. Fighting was permeating throughout, as was the damage. That they could rebuild, in time.

"Negative," Syndulla figured as much. It took a great deal of convincing the Imperium commanders to even make a play for controlling it. The Imperium didn't seem to trust the technology, likely due to their own experiences with plasma technology. They had to be involved in the retaking of their home, if only for symbolic reasons.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The door exploded outward, blasting charges ripping the door straight off its hinges. Each droid turned around, hands grasping their weapons in an attempt to prepare for the incoming attack, only to be destroyed in a hail of gunfire.

"Secure the perimeter!" one of the soldiers's ordered, with what remained spread out. Why they were listening to the Abhuman's on this they didn't know. But orders were orders, and they would be followed.

Thankfully, none of what controlled the bridge was damaged. Though, none of them knew how to operate it.

"We have secured the control room. What now?" he sent out over the Vox, listening to chatter from the other groups.

"Look for a lever," a voice came over the Vox, one of the Twi'lek's. He began looking finding a large leaver facing towards the canyon, set to off.

"I've found it, what do I do next," he had expected some ritual of activation to appease the machine spirit within. He wasn't a tech priest, but he'd been around some long enough to know that even Xeno tech had such spirits, even if twisted beyond belief.

"Just set it too on," the Abhuman seemed confused by his question. A feeling he presently shared. Was it that simple? It couldn't be. However, if he died because of this, it would be on a fool's head. With a simple yank, the machine hummed to life, as energy created a bridge over the ravine. He heard several cheers over the Vox, with multiple dots moving down the cliff face. Some on foot, others riding creatures that reminded almost every one of an ork squig.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anakin put the projector back into his uniform.

"It seems like the Imperium has managed to capture the capital, and Wat Tambor was taken alive," he said, addressing the clones inside the dropship. Several cheers went up as a result. The Imperium had broken the back of the Separatists on Ryloth turning what could be a difficult campaign into a swift victory.

"However, they will be remaining in the capital to put out the fires and make sure Tambor is safely imprisoned," he continued, "the rest is currently up to us!"

The dropship began its descent into the first true joint battle waged by the Grand Army of the Republic and the Astra Militarum.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry this came out behind schedule, and a shorter chapter to boot, but I didn't like was the original chapter was going, so I scraped it. All 2500 words of it.

I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the ensuing battle to come.


	8. Chapter 8

The ground beneath their feet quaked. It was not due to the sounds of hundreds of thousands of droids advancing in unison. The artillery was doing a good enough job of keeping that sound at bay.

"Sir, our ammunition is beginning to run low. We have enough shells to continue like this for at least five more minutes. Resupply won't make it for another fifteen," one of the officers spoke over the Vox, partially drowned out as each Basilisk fired its payload into the enemy formation.

"Very well. How long tell the Republic force join us?" he asked, looking down at the map of the region. His soldiers weren't used to working with artillery. In fact, in most fights involving the 49th Nirosian, artillery was an outright detriment. Killik's were known for appearing from underground, burrowing under fortifications and battle lines. As such, most of their armor consisted of Hellhound tanks and a few Leman Russ's. Useful in the fights against the Killik. Less so against an army of machines that had you horrible outnumbered.

"Seven to eight is the estimate, Sir," another responded, as the Coronal frowned over the map.

"Order bombardment slowed down. Try to make ammunition last for at least six minutes, but keep these abominations from getting within 1 kilometer of our front line. I want the Republic to have as smooth a landing as possible," he finally stated, looking over the map. "How many of their number have we destroyed at present?"

"We estimate anywhere from a quarter to a third of their swarm to have been thinned out by the time we run out of ammunition, Sir," another voice came over the Vox. Still, two hundred thousand heading their way as the best-case scenario was concerning. "Most destructions being a combination of light and heavy infantry formations."

That was to be expected. They did have backup plans for the CIS's armored component, which was why the Leman Russ's were being entrenched. While he loathed not being able to bring the tank's full weapons to bear against the enemy, they held the defensive advantage, for the time being. It was best to make use of it. For now, what Hellhounds they brought were being kept in reserve. Leaving them exposed to enemy armor would be a waste.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ammunition out!" the cry was echoed down the line, as each Basilisk fired its last round from the Earthshaker cannon mounted atop it. As each cannon stilled, a sense of unease set in.

Without the rumble of the Basilisk, without the explosion of the shells, there was nothing left to do but wait, And in that wait, came an eerie silence. It took the edge off. Seeing the abominations before them being torn apart by the Imperium's might was good for morale. Them having no notable dent in their numbers, at least by appearances, as they march forward, faceless and unfeeling. That wasn't good for morale.

Each second ticked by slowly, with the unease building with each passing second. The silence came to an end, as the droning of Republic dropships filled the sky. With the CIS force still being out of range, their landing was a safe one, as soldiers and armored vehicles were deployed. Principle of which was the AT-TE. Each of the six-legged walkers looked out of place standing next to Basilisk or Leman Russ.

"The enemy has entered the kill zone, and is preparing to open fire," a voice went over the Vox. "Requesting permission to fire!"

"Make sure your sightlines are clear. All forces are permitted to fire at will. For the Emperor!"

Like a well-oiled machine, the Imperium's gun line opened fire, the opening salvo of light punching several holes in the front ranks of the droids, as heavy bolter turrets began to fire.

"All troops, open fire!" Windu ordered as he moved towards the command tent. Mass-driver rounds from the AT-TE joined the Imperium bombardment, as it's forward-facing guns added themselves to increasing borage of blaster fire, blue plasma bolts intermixing with Imperium crimson lasgun fire.

"Colonel," he spoke, looking at the Imperial officer before him.

"General Windu. You've arrived at last," the Imperium commander nodded, looking at the Jedi. "Where is General Skywalker? I figured he would be joining us."

"Skywalker is currently leading our troops from the front, and his Padawan will be providing us with air support," Windu nodded, watching the officer's response.

"Respectable. I'll inform our resupply ships that we have friendlies airborne. That'll help reduce confusion," he spoke, making a quick contact through the Vox, as reports of the fight continued to flow in.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Despite the growing pile of destroyed metal, the droids continued their march, walking over the pile ruined bodies. Explosive shells, plasma, and pure energy tore into their ranks, as rounds from the Leman Russ's and AT-TE's detonated against both infantry and armor.

Sure, they were being ground into dust, but they were closing the distance between them and the first trench. Even with their number's dwindling by the second, it was only a matter of time before the sheer weight of numbers overwhelmed their enemies' position.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"There is less than a hundred meters before they reach our first trench line! Casualties have been light so far, but it isn't going to last at this rate!" the Colonel looked over the map, scowling. Most normal enemies would have broken by this point, it was something he was used to. But these things didn't know the definition of survival or retreat.

While they received the artillery ammunition that they needed, and even with the Republic's bombing runs chewing through, things had begun to go downhill once enemy armor got into range. It wasn't the quality of the tanks, but the sure quantity. Two Basilisks were rendered unusable in the first salvo, leaving only three operational, forcing the Leman Russ's and AT-TE's to cover for the more vulnerable and valuable units.

It was the thick armor of the Leman Russ that allowed it to stave off most of the damage from the primary battery of the CIS tanks, though one had caught a round in its side, knocking off the treads and leaving a decent-sized breach in the hull. However, the crew of the hardy tank continued to fire, heavy bolter and primary batteries continuing to fire into the enemy horde.

The AT-TE's weren't fairing much better. Each walker was a larger target, with greater areas of vulnerable towards the legs. One of the walkers, already disabled and slumped in the dirt due to a round that destroyed its front limb, exploded as the main cannon was torn apart.

A single shot from the wounded Leman Russ ripped through the offending tank, resulting in a flaming pile of scrap. Only for the wounded tank to receive multiple rounds to the same side, crumpling the weakened armor, and likely killing the crew inside.

"Withdraw what forces we can to the second trench line. Tell those who can't or won't to affix bayonets if they haven't already," the Colonel ordered over the screams and shouting. "'And order the Hellhounds to move forward to reinforce. If we cannot burn them, then we shall melt them."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Die abomination!" one of the first B1's to drop into the Imperium's trench line was run through. To the Republic, it was a strange sight, watching soldiers attach what amounted to oversized knives to the ends of their weapons. Close combat with a battle droid was always a method of last resort.

Yet, the Imperium soldiers seemed to relish in it, alongside a few twi'lek intermixed within their number. A few grenades went over the lip of the trench, exploding, causing a shower of dirt and droid bits.

"How long can we hold out like this?" one of the clones shouted, landing multiple rounds in the chest of a larger B2.

"We will hold as long that is required of us!" shouted back one of the Imperium soldiers, firing shot after shot from his lasgun into whatever enemy entered his line of sight. "In the name of the Emperor, we shall!"

The soldier didn't get to finish his declaration, as his body slumped over.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What do you mean they aren't going to retreat?" Anakin asked, cutting another battle droids in half as he moved through the Imperium's trench line. "It's suicide to stay where we are right now!"

"They're convinced it's suicide to leave, too. And they might be right," Rex responded over the com, firing upon whatever droid entered his path. "It would be a retreat without cover back to the second trench line, and the clankers haven't stopped firing yet."

Anakin didn't want to admit it, but that was a good point. A retreat without any sort of cover would be costly, but staying behind would be even worse. Droids had already begun to come down into the trenches, and the number was only going to increase with time.

All the while the Imperium threw itself forward with intense fervor. Each bayonet, while primitive in both looks and use, was proving itself to be an effective weapon in the trenches. Anakin watched as a soldier impaled a B2, firing into its body at point-blank range, destroying the droid in short order.

With all the noise from the fighting, Anakin had barely noticed the rumbling of treads. Rather, it was the heat of the flamers as they used their flamers to bath everything above the trench line in crimson fire. Tank treads crushed any droid standing in their path.

"If there's going to be a time to retreat, it's going to be now," Anakin shouted, getting the attention of several soldiers from both the Republic and the Imperium.

"We just received word from command. We are to pull back to the second trench line while the Hellhounds are buying us time," an Imperium soldier shouted, helping to host up a wounded clone trooper.

"Finally some sanity," Rex muttered. He was honestly convinced that they were trying to die in this trench. He realized why exactly the Imperium had been holding back with the tanks with flamethrowers, though he didn't know why they brought them in the first place.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The retreat was disorganized, but ultimately, successful, with wounded soldiers being dragged and carried to safety. Each Hellhound was more than sufficient distraction, with flames hot enough to melt a battle droid in a surprisingly short time. However, each tank still lacked the range and firepower to be a massive threat on their own.

As such, it was only a matter of time before they would need to be pulled back as well. That was a simple truth. While each of the modified heavy transports returned intact, they wouldn't be of much further use outside of desperation.

The hour wasn't that dark, not yet.

"Sir, we are picking up an unknown signature at the back of the enemy ranks!"

"Show me now!" the commander ordered, growing concerned. This moment was not the time for surprises.

The first thing he noticed was the height of the machine, an orb held up by four massive legs, with two dish structures at the top and bottom. Each leg would tower even an Astartes in full armor, but they looked incredibly thin. Its appearance reminded the colonel of deformed spider, half its legs ripped off and still trying to move.

There were at least six of these behind the enemy formation. Each with currently unknown in both capacities and armor. The CIS had brought many different machines against the Imperium's forces within the Aegis system, but the majority of them were overwhelming blocks of infantry, an attempt to drown the Imperium in superior numbers.

This time it seemed like they brought their brand of abominations to the field.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The glass shattered into a thousand pieces with a single push of the force, falling to the ground, allowing Windu to pull one of the wounded clones from the walker.

The fight had been going well, but the Spider Walker's were an unforeseen problem.

"Aim for the legs!" Windu order, as a rocket was shot at the center of the armored walker. The Imperium device exploded, the walker shaking, before balancing out and continuing it's advance. A clone soldier, one with more experience and training bringing down such walkers, fired.

The rocket streaked through the air, before finally connecting, ripping through the thinner leg, sending the sphere in the center slowly toppling to the ground, before exploding itself, taking a few dozen droids with it.

Still, five more remained, and each homing laser volley was devastating in its own right.

"Astartes are incoming!" one of the Imperium soldiers shouted, as the dish on the underside of the walker's turned, aiming toward something in the distance. Windu watched as what could only be described as a flying brick tore through the sky, guns already opening up as they approached.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Split our group in half! Land on the ridges! Everyone with a jump pack, prepare to bring down those walkers. Everyone else, disrupt the enemy advance and wreck as much havoc as possible!"

"Yes Chapter Master!"

Each thunderhawk began their approach, already under fire from the massive laser used by the spider-like walkers. Did the CIS know no bounds when it came to shaping these abominations?

It was with a thud that each ship connected with the ground, as the ramps opened, letting the Astartes enter the field of battle. Bolter rounds began raining down into the valley from above, catching the droid's bellow in a hail of gunfire. Even the larger spider-like constructs were unable to retaliate in full, trying to fire up over the cusp of the canyon at their newfound attackers.

"They have committed! Pick your target's and bring them down!" Cope ordered over the vox. As one, those Astartes with jump pack's leaped forward, off the cliff face. Two for each of the spiders. Each jetpack screamed to life, carrying the armored transhumans towards their target.

The legs of the spider droids were not meant to falter easily, holding up the massive weight of the walker, with generally only anti-tank weapon's being capable of damaging or destroying a limb. But for all the thought that went into its design, none of it's maker's would expect the strength of an Astartes, fueled by holy purpose combined with the power of gravity and science. Power sword and hammer ripped and shattered their way through the forelimbs of each walker, allowing gravity to bring them to the ground.

Each Astartes landed at the same time, crashing into the crust of Ryloth akin to meteors. As fire and explosions streamed around them.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Uh, what do we do?" one droid looked at the other.

"Blast…" the other didn't get to finish, entire body crumpling under the swing of a massive power hammer.

"Wait I!" the first was cut off, as the weapon turned, hitting with enough force to separate it's torso and legs, sending both parts of the body flying into the stone wall of the canyon.

"For the Emperor!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sir, did they just?" Rex was stunned, looking at what he had just seen. During his time with Skywalker, he had partaken in many a bold, if not outright reckless, strategy that somehow managed to win the day. He'd even done something similar Christophis. But there was something about how impossible it should have been.

How much did that armor weight? How could a jetpack lift it off the ground, let alone use it for some semblance of controlled flight? Even now each Astartes was using the device to fly up out of the enemy ranks, before launching themselves into the droid formation once again. Combined with the sustained fire coming from no less than three separate directions, and the already battered droid force was finally beginning to crumble.

"It seems so," Anakin sent a blaster round towards its sender. With the Astartes slowing the advance of the droids, as more began to turn to focus on the problem at hand within their ranks. Both Imperium and Republic soldiers, with the larger threat revealed, returned their attention to the droids.

Flying Astartes. That was certainly something that the council would be interested in.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The whine of a Republic dropship broke through the silence, touching down on the outskirts of the village, near a box that had once been used by the droid oppressors as a defensive fortification. Now, the droids all looked like they had been torn to pieces, maimed as if by some type of wild animal.

"What happened here?" Cody muttered, looking at the ruined piles of metal. It wasn't uncommon for droids to be attacked by wild animals, but it looked as if they were taken by surprise from behind. Something that should have been impossible.

"I don't know. But something feels wrong. Almost like something is, hungry," Obi-wan nodded. Whenever he reached out with the Force, he felt as if something nearby wanted to devour him. Consume him. To say it was unnerving was an understatement. But beyond that, he felt as if something, somewhere, was in agonizing pain.

"All the more reason to put a stop to whatever is causing this before it spreads," the Astartes rumbled, looking out over the carnage.

"It can spread?" Master Dia looked up at the armored giant. He simply got a nod in response, without any further elaboration. That did little to soothe any fears as they began to advance through the empty village.

It was a slow and cautious one. Even the clones, who had no connection to the Force, could sense it. The wrongness of the place. It felt like they were being stared at by a pack of ravenous animals, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

But there was nothing. No people. Just a ruin. An empty one at that. But none of them could shake the feeling deep within their gut.

The Astartes tapped his staff to the ground, letting out a short and soft prayer to the Emperor, creating a circle of light at their feet. None of them would have thought anything of it until they heard a hiss to their left, only seeing a claw as the creature it attached to vanished from sight.

"What was that?" one of the clones shouted, as several blasters rounded towards the noise.

"If that's what I think it was, we must move quickly. Time is not on our side," the scowl in the psychically gifted Astartes voice was easy to hear.

"If that was what you think it was? I'm sorry, but we're going to need some answers here," Obi-wan said sternly, staring at the armored giant intently. Even without the helmet, he could tell the warrior was internally debating whether or not he should tell him.

"Very well. It may be reluctantly, but you deserve to know exactly what that was, and the danger such a beast represents," the Liberian rumbled, advancing, suggesting they could talk while on the move. "But know this. What I am about to tell you, you do not spread. The only people who need to know are those of the highest authority."

"I cannot make a promise that I can't keep," Obi-wan spoke, "but I will try, as will my men."

"I suppose that is all I can expect," the Astartes went silent for a few moments, seeming to think about where to begin. "That creature you saw was likely a daemonette. It and the rest of daemon kind reside within the Warp, as do the cancer's they serve. However, those who worship such beings as gods, falsely so, can bring them to the materium to wreak havoc. Those four power's are collectively called Chaos, and they seek to destroy everything."

"Then why haven't we heard of such a thing before?" Master Dia asked. He didn't distrust that Astartes, but something like that? Surely, there would be records at the temple. Unless.

"Correct. The Imperium does not come from this galaxy, but rather, another. The destruction of the fortress world of Cadia was likely the event that severed our connection with the greater Imperium for close to three centuries. And in this galaxy, Chaos and its servants are crippled. Daemons summoned are incredibly weak, and truly only a threat in mass numbers," the Astartes spoke, catching a few by surprise. Not of this galaxy? Surely, that sounded impossible, but given everything else, it made sense.

"Why is that? Surely there has to be a reason," Obi-wan responded, now keeping an eye out for any more of the creatures.

"I have a hypothesis about the cause but lack the means to explain why the phenomenon occurs. I suspect Daemon's here are starved, in a sense. But as the Immaterium is the combination of thoughts, experiences, and souls from all sentient forms of life, I have no idea what could be driving them to this state," tapping his staff on the ground as he spoke, releasing another pulse of light.

"Sir, I think I found one of the natives," one of the Clone's interrupted, looking down towards his boots. The sight before him was not pretty. Sure, everything below the head was intact. However, the Twi'lek skull looked as if it had exploded from the inside out.

"There's another one," Wazer shouted, pointing towards another body, in the same state as the first. And it wasn't the only one. As the fog began to fade, more and more bodies were found littering the ground. Each appeared to be running away from something.

"Could it be the work of those things?" one soldier asked, uncertain. He'd seen death before, but this was just creepy. The word ritualistic was at the tip of his tongue.

"No. A Daemonette kill would be much less, clean compared to this," the Astartes focused, tapping into his psychic sense. There was a presence in the courtyard, a summoner? No, that wasn't it. He sensed fear, pain, and exhaustion. Grief and despair. There was someone in this village who was a psyker.

The realization made his eyes grow wide, as everything clicked into place. The droids must have found out about her abilities, and sought to learn more about them, likely leading to torture to find what they sought. From there, things would only degrade. The daemons might be inadvertent summons, drawn to the pain of the young psyker.

"I think this is the result of a psychic scream from an untrained pskyer," the Astarte spoke in a harsh rumble. "The CIS must have found out about those abilities and sought to discover more. As you can see, torturing a psyker can end quite poorly. Such actions likely drew the daemonette's as well, like moth's to a flame."

"So, where do we find this person? Are they even still alive?" Dia asked, fearing he already knew the answer. If things were getting worse, than odds were, yes, this individual is still alive.

"The town center is where the response is the strongest, making it the most likely source. Stay close."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The number of bodies only grew as they got closer to the town center, both droid, and Twi'lek. The machines were the most likely prey of the daemon's, as all other living creatures appeared to be dead beforehand.

Some Twi'lek bodies lacked the exploded head that most of the other's did, suggesting some put up a resistance against their oppressors and paid for it with their lives.

In the town center, it was a nightmare. Hundreds of dead bodies littered the ground, died to both blaster bolt and psychic scream. Droid's rent apart, torn as if offered in some grand debauchery of violence. They almost hurt to look at.

However, one body was left untouched, with a single blaster bolt in his back, and cranium destroyed, like so many of the others. Unlike the ones that had been fleeing or fighting, this one was trying to reach towards something. Something that had been once held by the operator of the tank he was slumped against.

"So, where is this person?" One of the clones asked. This was a situation nobody desired to be in. The massive stone walls prevented escape, and could easily lead to them being surrounded. However, splitting up would likely prove to be even more disastrous.

The Astarte was about to speak before a low pitched cackling echoed throughout the area. Each trooper leveled their blaster, as both Jedi drew their lightsabers.

Multiple daemonettes hissed down at them from the walls. They were surrounded, each daemon pale in hue. It was the larger of them, however, that had a bright pink-purple color to it. One trooper went to shoot it as it slowly approached down the rock surface towards them, but hesitated, as the daemonette moved something in front of its face.

"Careful, careful," it's voice teased, switching between male and female in less than an instant. "You wouldn't want to hurt the poor child, now would you?"

The Astartes snarled, light emitting from his staff, with several of the smaller daemonettes retreating from its light, hissing, and snarling like a pack of crazy animals. However, the largest didn't react, as its feet touched the ground, still gingerly grasping the child's neck, careful not to break it, but the threat remained unspoken.

"Let her go!" Obi-wan demanded, keeping his lightsaber up and ready to defend himself. The more pale creatures seemed unwilling or unable to approach, this one didn't seem affected in the slightest.

"I think not. After all, she has been such a delectable source of pain and suffering," the child's eyes suddenly flashed open as she screamed, the daemonette twisting it's other clawed hand into the girl's side. "I must thank that man somehow. I do believe his name was Cyron."

Obi-wan didn't need any force sensitivity to realize that name angered the Astartes. The giant's grip tightened on his staff, as the tip began to crackle with flame. At the same time, the Force felt as if it was being pulled taut, becoming thinner and thinner as it stretched more and more. As if something was pushing against it, struggling to force its way through.

"Burn in fire, abomination!" the Astarte bellowed, releasing gouts of psychic fire around him, lashing out at the number of daemonettes. Several bolts connected, burning the creature's into a crisp, as the rest rushed forward, clones beginning to open fire.

But that was not what was holding Obi-wan or Dia's attention. Rather, it was the scar in the Force that had just broken open. And something massive was trying to come through the gaping hole. He was unsure how to describe it, and it was unlikely he would ever be able to do so. Two clawed hands came first, gripping the walls of reality as a means of leveraging itself forward.

As the daemonette laughed, both Jedi acted on instinct, pushing outward with the Force. For a moment, the world stood still, a wave of Force energy slamming into the breach in reality. For a second, it looked as if the desperate assault was just that, a failed final stand.

Then the skin of the creature began to pale, losing it's bright purple hue. Claws that once looked the daemon in place in reality now scrambled to find something to grip onto. And the daemonettes howling laughter turned into a shriek of panic.

"Stop them! Kill them now!" It bellowed, pointing at the two Jedi. It's clawed hand raised again, seeking to draw more pain from the child, to eat those around it with more pain and suffering. But it's hand refused to obey any command sent its way.

"Get to the child, and remove it from the daemon's hands, now!" the Astarte shouted, slowly trying to wrench the daemonette's clawed hand apart with telekinetic force. Under normal circumstances, he would have killed the child, both as an act of mercy and because warp taint would to deep-seated by that point for any chance of her recovering. Even with the Jedi here, he would have likely made that choice in the end.

However, he could tell the child's soul still burned bright, strangely untouched. In pain, but not corrupted by the foul servants of ruin. Not only that, but the sight before him was something to behold. It was as if the breach created in reality was being filled up, plugged up and repaired.

This, this changed everything. How could it not? He had suspected that the Warp and the Force were connected in some way, but this? This was beyond anything the Liberian could ever dream of. The possibilities this brought forth were endless.

"You want the child so bad! Fine, you can have her!" the daemonette brought it's clawed arm back, before throwing the child as high as it could manage. This was not part of the plan! Why was the follower of Tezeech doing nothing!

"I have her," the Astartes reached out, slowing the small child's momentum and her decent, lowering her towards the ground with care and comfort, as clones continued to fire their weapons at the number of daemonettes surrounding them.

As the hole in reality filled, more and more of the daemon's began to vanish, unable to keep a hold on the materium. Both Jedi sagged, physically and mentally exhausted as their task as finally done. It was at this last moment a daemonette threw itself at the Astarte, hoping to break his concentration and drop the child, denying them something to salvage from this incursion. The clawed hand nearly broke through the Astarte's visor, even as its head was crushed.

Drop the child did, into the hands to a clone soldier named Boil. The Librarian looked out over the clones. Many were wounded, and Obi-wan was already calling for medical transport. The report he would be giving to the Chapter Master would certainly be interesting.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quite interesting. It appeared that the Jedi could pose a bigger problem to his plans than he had expected. Well, it would be best for them to foil a side plot of his brought about by circumstance, rather than a major scheme. After all, he had gotten what he wanted out of the little experiment. Ryloth being turned into the daemon world of Sleenash would just be a side benefit to his true goal. But his failure was for the best. Ryloth's destruction would draw too much attention.

After all, his former 'bothers' now knew that he was active once again. The only real downside to this whole mess. Though, he could play it too his benefit, after all. Their hate of him was something he knew all too well.

After all, everything was going according to plan.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	9. Chapter 9

"Your concerns are quite understandable, Syndulla. We will move on as soon as we are able. However, there is one topic of discussion that must be had," the Chapter Master spoke the leader of the Twi'lek resistance.

"I suppose that topic has something to do with the girl?" the Chapter Master nodded to Cham's question. The Twi'lek's face soured slightly. "I would much rather not have her separated from her people. However, if the events you reported are correct, how dangerous would her remaining here be?"

"You wanting her to remain comfortable amongst her people is noble. If it weren't for her abilities as a psyker, staying would be the best form of healing. I would not be surprised if she begins suffering signs of PTSD soon," Nathanael rumbled before his tone softened. "However, I cannot deny that making sure a psyker remains calm and comfortable is best, but after what has occurred, she not only needs training but therapy."

"I'd rather not have some type of monastery like the Jedi order founded on Ryloth," Cham said, frowning.

"On that, we agree. Painting another target on Ryloth is the last thing we want. If she were to be brought anywhere, it would to the Chapter's Monsistary," the Chapter Master nodded. "If that isn't acceptable, as much as I loathe to do so, I can leave a member of my Liberious behind until I can contact a suitable instructor."

"And what about the area?" Cham asked, looking puzzled. "That village held a few hundred, and could be rebuilt."

That caused the Chapter Master to visibly frown. Under normal circumstances, he would have the entire village and the surrounding area salted, before having the entire place leveled, with a shrine to the Emperor built nearby. But what the Jedi had accomplished? That changed a few things. Cyron's reemergence was reason enough for concern, but for once, the good news outweighs the bad. The Gaia Council would need to hear about this.

"Normally, I would have already had the place salted and if possible, burned," he finally spoke. "I'm still considering doing so, simply as a precaution. However, what the Jedi have done is vastly unforeseen. It might be possible to use land safely, without the risk of corruption. I would advise cation, however."

Cham Syndulla paused for a few seconds, lost in thought.

"No, I think it might be best to err on the side of caution with this," he finally said, nodding. "I will see to it myself that it is done."

"And what of the girl?"

"I think it might be best for her to make her own decision when she manages to wake up."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So neither of you can explain what exactly happened?" Mace was puzzled about the whole scenario. The Jedi Order had studied the Force for thousands of years. What he was hearing didn't sound like any Force ability he'd ever heard of. Of course, it wasn't like he'd heard of Daemons either.

If it wasn't for both Obi-wan and Dia swearing on the events that had transpired, Mace would have dismissed them. The Imperium was incredibly superstitious to the point where he considered it simple lunacy. Still, this would warrant digging in the Jedi Archives. An entire group of entities that subsisted on emotions and thoughts? The odds this was somehow something the Imperium was only aware of was quite low.

"Still, the effects of this event could prove problematic," Mace frowned. Simply put, if the Force as a counter to what the Imperium saw as it's greatest threat, then it would be natural for them to seek out Force Sensitives as well. Not only that, the Imperium would want those Force Sensitives to be loyal to them.

Which meant the Imperium would be unlikely to send those who needed training to the Jedi Order. Rather, they would try to train those Force Sensitives themselves, likely to disastrous results.

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan asked, somewhat perplexed by the change in Mace's expression. The events of the last-day had left the Jedi Master puzzled. He knew Master Dia was in similar shape. The information he had been told and later briefed on was nearly too much to process.

"I suspect this will likely lead to the Imperium seeking out Force Sensitives without giving them proper training," Mace said, still mulling over his thoughts.

"A potential concern, perhaps. But given how the Imperium thought the Force and their psyker's were the same, how likely is it that they'll be able to tell the difference?" Master Dia spoke. Mace nodded. That was true, at least. But that raised its questions.

Psyker's were also something new as well, another group that should be documented within the Jedi Archives. They were a natural part of the Imperium, extremely few in number, and from what he understood, and incredibly weak within Gaia's sphere. So what was one doing on Ryloth, nearly the other side of the Galaxy?

Another mystery to the ever-growing pile, alongside this Cyron character. He was a traitor Astarte, which alone sounding concerning, known for his plans and long term schemes which could bear fruit in years, if not decades. Not even the Chapter Master had been able to hazard a guess at Cyron's motives, only that Cyron wanted them to know he was present. According to the Chapter Master, the last time Cyron had been seen was hundreds of years ago.

If he had been under Imperial radar for that long, despite being what appeared to be their most wanted individual, what exactly was he working on? And why did he want to show himself now? What exactly could have been gained?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That has to be some type of bad joke," Rex said, frowning beneath his helmet.

"Unfortunately, it is not. Which is why I'm asking for volunteers for this medical scan," the apothecary spoke. Several of the Clones muttered to each other, as even Anikin looked, perplexed. How had something like that slipped past their scans? Or why would such a thing be hidden in the first place? "We plan on passing word to both Gaia's High Council and the Ordo Xenos. Hopefully, an investigation will find an answer, but knowing how widespread these chips may be is critical. Between four separate military units and a range of ranks should be sufficient to establish a baseline."

Muttering only increased. The Astarte could be lying, of course. Though the armored giant appeared to have little reason to do so. But the implications of his statement was not lost on any who had listened. A conclusion the Astarte himself had long since come to. That the chips were put there for a reason, and that reason wasn't benign.

Of course, this was only if this apothecary was correct. Which he may not have been. That was, after all, the reason he was asking. A few commanders shared glances. If there were more chips, what exactly does it mean for them? The presence of such devices made little sense.

"What can be done about this, if more chips are found?" one of the trooper's asked. Anakin didn't recognize the trooper from his or Obi-wan's men, a few of which weren't present.

"We are currently working on a procedure that would allow us to remove such devices without causing harm, but it will take time, for those who are willing. However, I cannot fully recommend this, as what the device accomplishes is presently unknown to me," the Astartes looked at the primitive data slate in his hands, almost comically small in his grasp. "As for uncovering more information, I would suspect either through Gaia's High Council or Inquisitor Joycelene, a member of the Ordo Xenos will be sent to investigate. Though while the Inquisition's power is quite vast in Imperial space, it has no sway in Republic, Separatist, or even neutral territory, so I doubt much will be uncovered."

That did bring an interesting question to Anakin's mind, though he didn't voice it. These Inquisitorial "Ordos", or generally the Inquisition, seemed to be an extremely powerful organization. So much so that one of their own, which generally did not appear diplomatic in the slightest, was assigned an extremely diplomatic post within the Republic Senate. Of this Ordo Xenos to boot. While this Imperial battle group seemed to have little issue working with non-humans, given how the Imperium seemed to act, this could be an exception, rather than the rule.

Likely, the Ordo Xenos had something to do with non-human species. Which could mean two things. Either they could be the most accepting of non-human life or the most fanatically against it. One ideology would prove to be a major boon to foreign relations until the Imperium could be brought out of its old ways. The other could cause irreparable damage to not just Coruscant, but the entire Republic.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Have you finished yet?" one of the clones voiced the annoyance that his compatriots were certainly feeling at this point.

"Almost," was the Liberian's response. The observed phenomenon was troubling, to say the least. Thankfully, there was no trace of Chaos corruption among any of the clones, further cementing that Kamino used vastly different cloning technology than the Imperium had access to.

Of course, the fact each Clone had their own soul was truely what was responsible. If they hadn't, then likely different measures would need to be taken. Far more drastic, and far more damning. It was a blessing worthy of the Emperor that things hadn't ended that way.

Still, this Force that the Jedi spoke of was peculiar. There had been murmurs of whether or not it was indeed warpcraft of an unknown sort, but presently, it had been completely debunked. Further data would need to be collected, but the present implications and its effect on heretical sorcery could not be denied.

Naturally, the moment they returned to the Chapter Monastery, he would be reviewing the records. While their Gene Line wasn't the most psychically attuned, there were more than a few Psyker's died during the introduction of the Progenoid Glands. More than should have.

Based on what he had seen so far, those attuned to the Force and Psyker's had many similar if not overlapping abilities. Was it possible that one could mistake one for the other? That might make sense. He would have to go over tissue samples. After all, records were kept of every individual that had died in the Gaia's Dragons, whether they had finished their training or not. Including genetic and blood samples, to help avoid such events in the future. Perhaps something had been overlooked.

"You are clear," the Liberian rumbled, allowing the clone to stand up, the trooper muttering several words that sounded like swears as he went. The armored giant chuckled with what felt like amusement. For someone who had encountered the great enemy, these Republic troops had yet to learn that the ruinous powers were called that for a reason.

Hopefully, they would learn from the Imperium if only that lesson.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A handful of guardsmen and clones hung around near crates of supplies, neither intermixing with one another. Either group appeared reluctant to involve itself with the other. However, the silence was as deafening as it was awkward. While they could hold conversation amongst themselves, it felt unwise, with the other group watching them.

Finally, something gave, as one of the guardsmen spoke up.

"What type of energy does that thing shoot?" a point towards the blaster currently laying against a rock near its owner reveled the topic. The trooper raised an eyebrow beneath his helmet but decided to inform the soldier sitting across from him.

"Plasma, why?" He wasn't sure of the response he would get, but the clone soldier hadn't expected each guardsman to look at the weapon with a look of pure horror on their faces, before creating even more distance between the two groups. The clone brothers were tempted to share a look between themselves.

"Aren't plasma weapons incredibly dangerous?" one of the guardsmen spoke to her compatriots, with several of them nodding.

"I heard the Astartes have some, but most of them are kept locked up unless they are needed," another spoke up, causing each trooper to look even more puzzled. They had seen some of the Imperial's weapons first hand, and while the lasgun wasn't exactly the strongest weapon in their arsenal, this fear of plasma weapons was strange.

"Pardon me, but why are you so concerned about these weapons?" one of the clones asked, just as puzzled as the rest, but willing to voice it.

"Well, for starters, they are incredibly prone to overheating," one guardsman spoke seemingly surprised in his way.

"Very destructive, but most have a low number of shots before requiring to reload, from what I hear, and reloading them can prove an incredibly arduous task," another spoke.

"I've seen a plasma weapon melt off a man's face before. Nasty business," the oldest finished, an older man with a beard. Each clone trooper shared a look, wondering how Imperium weapons technology ended up like this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joycelene rubbed the headache she had felt coming on. Ryloth was saved, the Separatist invasion force was driven off. Not only that, the Imperium had captured not one, but two high ranking leaders of the Separatist High Council. Extremely good news. At the same time, it was the cause of her present headache.

Some in the Republic wanted them to hand over both prisoners and put them into the Republic's care. The first prisoner she handed them was a show of good faith, which was now biting her in the rear. Wat Tambor especially. The number of crimes he had committed by Republic count was high. In the Imperium, it would be even higher. Mass theft. Ordering of living shields. Being involved in techno-heresy. Just a handful of things that she could think of off the top of her head.

Of course, that wasn't counting nearly leading to a Chaos outbreak. Something only the Jedi managed to put a stop too. She had her means of coming across such information. But Cyron's reemergence was alarming. The most alarming.

There was something that he got out of what had occurred. But she didn't know what. Her best lead? Tambor. No, not her best lead. Her only lead. And while she knew this was Ordo Hereticus business, she had just as much interest in Cyron's death as Nathaniel did.

So handing over the Xeno to the Republic wasn't much of an option. She needed to interrogate him for whatever information he might possess. Even the tiniest of details could provide much insight into what Cyron sought to accomplish. Of course, for the time being, she was working her way through Republic records. The Imperium was naturally within its rights to simply not hand over the prisoner, if they so choose, even if it was such a major player like Tambor.

However, the Republic was old. Even older than the Imperium, a feat she wasn't sure was due to simply dumb luck or an absolute lack of the Imperium's many foes. It was a miracle that this had been the only major rebellion in some time, or that the Republic simply hadn't collapsed under the weight of its bureaucracy. Joycelene wished she had brought a scribe on this mission, as their talents would be useful here. For the time being, she would be sorting through laws, hoping to find one that would help her make her case.

She skimmed over something, before quickly flipping back a few pages, wondering if her eyes had deceived her. A frown grew on her face. They had not. The use of Abominable Intelligence by the Republic, even in rolls of servitude, had concerned her greatly, and she wasn't the only one. The Emperor was absolute in his decision of banning such Hersey

Her frown only grew into a scowl as she began to read on. A droid uprising, four thousand years ago. So, such an event had occurred in the past. She made a swift mental note to report back the information. Gears began to turn in her mind. If droids had rebelled once, could they do it again?

Most likely, the answer would be yes. If given the proper push, or for the right price. And for some of the more self-aware machines, it wouldn't be hard to think of one. Freedom.

Wait. Ryloth had been under machine occupation when Cyron was present, who had likely left sometime before the Imperium entered orbit or shortly thereafter. Could he have sought something to do with the machines? A test of some sort? Chaos could corrupt machines, she was aware enough of that.

So why appear at a place that was soon to be raided by Imperial forces? Was it a way to cover his schemes under combat? Or did he want any evidence of his involvement to simply disappear, swept up in the tide of war? Still, even the potential of him trying to corrupt machines to Chaos was gravelly concerning.

It wouldn't surprise her if Cyron could remove those controlling the Separatist rebellion, and replacing them as the puppetmaster. From there?

Her imagination didn't wish to comprehend the damage Cyron could unleash. Sure, it might not be his plan. But it also could be. She placed the date slate back where it belonged. The High Council would need to be informed. And Nathaniel as well.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dooku frowned. The capture of two more Sepertist Council members by the Imperium was problematic. If they had been captured by the Republic, while it would have been difficult, but possible, to free him. While Tambor was a foolish and poor military tactician, his trade connections were extremely useful.

The Imperium, while proving to be a wrench in his Master's plan, could prove useful. Their intolerance to non-human sentient life, while, for what he understood, could prove extreme, as the extermination of anything that wasn't human would simply be wasteful. But the thought of humanity holding it's rightful place in the galaxy, above all others? That was part of his and Sidious's long term plan. The Imperium had already reached that conclusion, unlike the Republic.

However, for the time being, until Sidious managed to determine how to influence the Imperium, the war would continue as planned. More or less. Imperium involvement in campaigns would need to be accounted for, as would their troop movements. Their ability to strike without warning, and retreat as needed, were already proving problematic. Several strike forces had hit Sepertist worlds on the fringes, areas far enough away from Republic lines that they were lightly defended.

More annoyingly still was this group's absolute refusal to commit to an engagement. Even ones where the Imperium would naturally win. Hit hard, then vanish somewhere else. Tracking their movements had proved troublesome. He suspected that this group was retreating behind the hyperspace anomaly that bordered the unknown regions, rearming and refueling safely in Imperial space. Where they couldn't be touched.

With the Imperium now controlling both ends of the only presently known hyperspace lane that pierced the anomaly, launching an attack on such a base was presently out of his reach. No matter how smart it would be. They already lost too much in the way of resources and money when it came to the first line of Imperial defense.

Even if the new line was presently under construction, the odds of breaking through both, and have enough left over to make it too said outpost, with enough forces to destroy it? Far too small. Sure, he could hamper its construction and had already started operations to do so, but he wasn't going to be able to prevent the defensive structures from being completed.

Then there was this Astarte business. After the recovery of General Grievous, who's actions brought the Imperium into this war, he had a better picture than what he started. His master hadn't given him much, as even Sidious was unsure of what exactly they were. What Grievous had revealed was interesting, though concerning.

He wasn't exactly sure what the droid General thought of them, other than one managed to defeat the Jedi Killer almost easily. It appeared to be a combination of anger, and possibly, even respect. Unlike the Jedi, they appeared to be, well, soldiers, rather than an order who'd only seen military combat in the ancient past.

The fact one was nearly able to kill Grievous was problematic. The cyborg had a key role to play in his master's plans. Him dying would be a considerable setback, and it appeared an Astarte could do so with startling ease. While Dooku doubted it was a simple member of this group that had managed this task, preparing for the possibility of such being the case would prove prudent.

Until he had more information. And that was truly the problem. Information. Even Sidious seemed to have preciously little. How did they operate, what were their numbers? How did they recruit, and what exactly where they? He needed answers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Adi Gallia looked upon the world beneath her ship, having recently arrived in the system. When she had heard Kenobi and Skywalkers report on the Imperium could turn a planet into a fortress, she wrote it off as an exaggeration. It hadn't been. All signs indicated that construction was occurring all across the planet. How many workers did such a project take? Easily within the millions, and the Imperium didn't use droids. Such a construction effort on this scale was simply staggering.

Her ships hung between the much larger Imperium vessels, waiting for permission to land on the planet's surface. Some of her men were ill at ease. She could tell why. Multiple platforms also hung in the world's orbit, some of the larger ones appearing to be for rearming ships. However, the smaller ones were blatantly weapons, further augmenting the firepower of the ship's defending the planet.

The resource's being spent were simply astronomical, all to defend this one system. She understood why, of course. This was the only way in, or out of Imperial space. Concentrating defenses was strategically sound. But the Imperium didn't seem to do thing's in half measures. Of course, if they felt this was the best way to keep their people safe, she wouldn't judge.

"Everything checks out. You are clear to make planetside."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Construction of the new fortress world was going smoothly, as smoothly as such processes ever tended to be. Even with Astartes and their perfect memory and decades of experience leading construction efforts, the process was intensive and sometimes, painfully slow. The defense of the Aegis system had provided much information on how the CIS used its forces.

It was simple, yet potentially effective, relying on mass numbers, and the unique artificial forms that using Abominable Intelligence allowed to be created. All aimed in an overwhelming capital strike to remove their foes head. However, the Chapter Master was suspecting another strategy being employed. Sabotage. While the Gaia's Fists did their best to prevent death amongst their workers, sometimes work accidents occurred. So the first few deaths, each several days apart, didn't arouse much suspicion from him. A worker slips, their harness breaks, and many other events could easily lead to death, with little reason to expect more at hand.

Then a body was found with matching wounds inflicted by those of a blaster. The burns were consistent in the weapons used by both clones and droids, while an Imperial plasma weapon would leave little behind. This, combined with the localization of the fatal accidents, lead to the Chapter Master suspending nightly construction in the area, alongside a substantial increase to guard patrols in the region.

Very little had turned up, but what had remained enough to concern him. Either a direct group of infiltrators had managed to somehow slip under their watch, or there were a few remains of the original droid force that they had somehow, completely missed. Regardless of which case this was, it was still a problem. Sure, such a group's actions appeared small on the surface, even accounting for the setback in time.

But it wouldn't remain that way for long. The less time this group had to plot and scheme, the better. Sabotage wasn't the only thing on his mind, however. There was another deep-rooted concern. Information. This group could pass along information, strengths to be avoided, weaknesses to be exploited. The risk could not be allowed.

However, he was a Son of Dorn, with little strength in the art of stealth and subtlety. It was a strength very few Chapters had. And while he was certain the Dragons, despite all their secrets, had a greater propensity in a shadow war than they let on, he was unable to call on them for aid in this task.

Their main group was on more or less escort duty, putting on a good face for the Republic. A waste, as far as he was concerned. The second group had been knocked off course at some point, alongside the rest of their battle group. There were garbled reports about them being still in transit, with the most recent saying they had arrived at the outskirts of an unknown system.

The Republic's arrival was a mixed bag. Their aid, as much as he didn't wish to call upon it, would likely prove useful. Even if, from his understanding, their knowledge of tactics proved shallow, any aid in uncovering whatever hidden plot the CIS had planned was critical. Not only that, adding to the world's defenses was never an incorrect answer.

Now to meet the Abhuman who was apparently in charge of this group. He would much rather spend time aiding in construction dirrectly.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry if this chapter feels a bit all over the place. Stuff came up that interrupted me halfway during the writing of this chapter, so this ended up feeling a bit like it was filler, instead of a full chapter. Though I hope everyone enjoyed all the same.

But in other news, I'm surprised nobody mentioned what I hinted happened with Numa.


	10. Chapter 10

"Again," practice blade clashed against practice blade, as an experienced soldier trained her far less experienced novice. A twitch of her sword resulted in her partner's blade being freed from its wielder's hand, spiraling upward. Her guard had not been lowered in the slightest, but it was still hardily enough to send the practice dagger thrown her way spiraling off to the side.

"That will be enough for today," she nodded, offering a hand to her apprentice. If the young man made any sound of relief from her proclamation, she didn't hear it. Further proof that her decision to take on the young man before her as her Inquisitorial Apprentice was the correct one. She wasn't getting any younger, and unlike an Astarte, still aged, even if she took to the treatments better than most.

Joycolene rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. She was unsure why. She hadn't used her psychic powers since her arrival on Corrisant. Headaches were a sign of overuse, and even then they were manageable.

Then images began to flash in her mind. A child. A strange device. A world of fire. And all the while, a dark laugh echoed in the background. She shook away the images flashing through her brain, driving them back, but remembering them all the same. A scowl grew on her face.

"Lady Inquisitor, are you alright?" her apprentice asked, already appearing to recognize the signs. Somedays, her hatred for her incredibly limited precog abilities knew no bounds. They came and went at random, with little reason, and sometimes, little importance attached to them. Yet, she had never been able to ignore them.

"I am fine, Nicholas. However, something is about to happen, and soon."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I understand Master Yoda," Obi-wan nodded, facing the hologram of the Jedi Grand Master on the bridge of the Negotiator. While he was uncertain of taking another jaunt into Imperial space, the Imperium's request was heartfelt and honest. If they did have a world that had suffered an event similar, if not worse than what happened on Ryloth, then they couldn't ignore it.

"More information on this Chaos, we require," the old master nodded, looking quite grim. None of the Council had taken what he had to say quite well, Yoda least of all. Part of them didn't want to admit they missed anything, let alone something so critical.

"Then there's the matter of these chips," Anakin frowned, scratching his chin. The fact every single checked trooper had them was concerning, in his eyes. The Imperium could not hazard a guess at what they could accomplish.

"I agree with Skywalker on this," Windu spoke up. "I understand the Imperium will likely try to launch their investigation into the matter, but we should begin our own as well."

"Already been informed, Master Shaak Ti has," Yoda nodded, agreeing with the two Jedi's joint assessment of the situation. There were several questions about the clone army they simply didn't know, even now. How had Sifo-Dyas procured the funds for the army being one of the largest that remained.

Still, this proved troubling, gravely so. How did such go unnoticed? He hoped this would prove to be nothing, but there was no such thing as coincidences.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Preparations were made for the dive into the Warp. Only the Battle Barge would be returning to Gaian space for this task, as well as Anakin and Obi-wan's command vessel's. The rest of the fleet was moving back towards Corrausunt for the time being. Most of the crew had mundane tasks, refueling, rearming, and preparing to return to the Chapter Monastery. Dracoloch, built within the mountain peaks of the Natalarr range, on the planet classified as Nerolith-5.

The feral death world of the Gaia's Dragons. A formal penal world were those whose crimes were not great enough to warrant the transformation into a servitor. A world where monstrous reptile-like beasts stalked the many jungles in search of prey. Massive stone temples could be found across the planet, the only remains of a Xeno species long since past.

However, for the Librarians of the Chapter had other matters to attend too. Numa, the young psyker child that was found upon the world, had elected to go with them. The small blue-skinned abhuman stood out amongst normal humans and stood out even more amongst Astartes. Her powers were a danger to herself and others, and even with the Geller field up, it was best to take extra precautions.

As such, she had been led to a room. The smell of incense, a pleasant smell filled her nose. Even when she was playing with the other children, desperately trying to forget what had transpired, something was tickling the back of her mind. The armored giants that kept watch over her didn't help her nerves, even if they were only trying to help.

Here, for the first time in such a long time, she felt peace. Tranquil, if nothing could go wrong. The room itself was mostly blank, devoid of decoration save for a statue, or more accurately shrine. It was of a man. At least, he looked like a human, covered in armor that was designed with great skill and talent. He held a sword in one hand, and something told her, if it was the real thing, it would be wreathed in flame.

She was unsure who this individual was, or why he was placed here. It puzzled her. She had heard some of the soldiers and giants speak about a God-Emperor of Mankind. Was this him? A representation of him?

She looked up at the five giants who had guided her into the room. Each wore a helmet, making it impossible to see any notable expressions on their face. Something she found extremely comforting. They were like her, she could sense that much, on an almost completely instinctive level.

They were here to protect her. From herself? From her powers? The latter seemed the most likely.

"Don't worry, child," one spoke, removing his helmet, revealing a face that one might call handsome, despite the scars. "We will make sure nothing happens during our journey."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"If you encounter Cyron in any capacity, and if you have the opportunity, kill him," Joycelne spoke, looking at the numerous Jedi Master's surrounding her. The Ruinous Powers weren't her domain, but she knew enough to serve this purpose. After Obi-wan's report, alongside the Xeno Jedi Master Dia, the Council had contacted her, asking to meet with her.

"There seems to be emotional attachment there," one spoke, an abhuman, one of the Twi'lek, if she remembered correctly. "Are you sure it's not clouding your judgment?" Joycelene's frown would have been a scowl if she didn't have as fine control of her facial muscles.

"Cyron, Nathaniel and I were childhood friends back in the day. I can assure you, my judgment is very much clear on the matter. Cyron is a threat to be taken with the utmost seriousness," she barely prevented herself from grinding out the words.

"And out of the four, which does he serve, exactly?" another spoke, this one a hologram, of the Jedi named Mace Windu.

"Cyron has sworn himself to the entity that calls itself Tzeech, who represents change, lies, paranoia, mutation, and sorcery. This, combined with his tactical prowess, is why Cyron is has proven himself a serious threat in both Giaian and greater Imperial space," she answered. Windu was taking the matter with a degree of seriousness. The Grand Master of the order, Yodu, while he remained silent thus far, also appeared too. The same couldn't be said for the others, but Chaos was oftentimes something one needed to witness for themselves.

"And the daemons that were present on Ryloth belonged to which?" Another hologram asked. Of his race, she was uncertain whether or not he was abhuman or not. That was likely the case, but she would need to find another of his species or acquire a genetic sample.

"Slaanesh, the beast of pleasure, pain, debauchery, excess, and emotional extremes. Between the four, it's not entirely unheard of for Slaanesh and Tzeech to work together," several Jedi looked between each other.

"The last two of the Ruinous pantheon are Nurgle, who holds sway over death, rot, disease, and decay, and Khorne, the embodiment of war, slaughter, and bloodshed," she certainly noticed the Jedi's reaction to the last one. It was one several Inquisitor always had trouble with as well. Khorne fed off bloodshed and violence, but violence was needed to beat back his mortal followers and daemons alike.

"Knowledge of these, we have not," the Jedi Master Yoda spoke at last, the syntax of his speech throwing her off guard for a few moments. "Curious as to why I am."

"The forces of Ruin have always been weaker here. It is a phenomenon that many Inquisitors have tried to find the answer too, with no success. I believe it's due to them being starved in some way," she frowned. She'd read several reports that attempted to explain why. However, it ended up as little more than conjecture and hypothesis, with little that could be quantifiably studied or even proven.

Until recently. There was some type of interaction going on between the Force and the Warp, though exactly what remained an uncertainty. That would require further testing and further examples.

"Due to the events on Ryloth, I have little doubt that the Force that Jedi use plays a role in all this, though I have no idea to what extent," she ended. Many of the Order's High Council seemed puzzled.

"I assume this is why Gaia's High Council requested Jedi for a mission to," another holographic Jedi asked, pausing as the abhuman flipped through what Joycelene could only assume as notes. "Nerious-3?"

"Correct. Nerious-3 is a proto hive world, known for its large deposits of ore. This world had rebelled against the Imperium a few decades before the founding of the Gaia's Fists Chapter. It is also the place where Cyron forsook his oaths to Humanity," she paused, waiting a moment for interruptions. With none of the Jedi present speaking up, she continued.

"After reconstructing events leading up to it, Cyron had been the mastermind behind the whole rebellion. Given he was Nathenail's second in command since the beginning, he was able to wait until most of the Chapter was distracted with other duties. When he gave the signal, Nerious rebelled in mass. The situation spiraled out of control quite rapidly, soon reaching the point where Astarte intervention was required. Nathanial ordered Cyron to take 200 Astartes of his choice, and to pacify the rebellion, as the Gaia's Dragons were held up fighting back a swarm of Killik on Alcadia," she continued.

"Cyron was able to convince both the 200 Astartes and the rebels themselves that this Rebellion was to return Gaia to a state of independence, where it could be as free as it was before the Imperium found us. This was little more than a shroud for his dark ambitions. He began constructing defenses in the former capital, now little more than a tomb, for the retribution he knew would come."

"Once Nathienal found out about this betrayal, he was furious beyond compare. He gathered the full force of the Chapter against them, fighting alongside Imperial guard regiments and what loyalists remained on the planet. It was after they had taken the first few hive cities where Cyron's true nature. With the death of his mortal allies, he called forth daemons of Tzeentch, spending rebel souls as fuel."

"For those Astartes that now served him, he had a different fate in mind. Through knowledge even I'm not privy to how he acquired, he managed to bound each Astartes soul to their armor, creating mindless automatons eerily similar to a Rubric Marine of the Thousand Sons," she noticed a few looks of confusion spread throughout the Jedi ranks. Right, she hadn't explained the true events of the Horus Heresy. That was going to have to wait.

"This combination of dealings, use of heretical sorcery, betrayal, and tactical prowess, led to him being whisked away into the Warp, by either Tzeech itself or one of its greater daemons, the only act of that caliber we have seen from one of the Ruinous Powers before or since in Gaia space. From there, he went on to prove himself a problem to the Ordos Hereticus."

"However, when Cyron showed his true face and goals, much of the rebel's surrendered on mass, realizing they had been deceived. The ringleaders were later punished for their crimes, as did those who, while they didn't side with Cyron, continued their rebellion. Even if the planet was saved, the capital was utterly tainted. The veil between the Material and Immaterial is thinned, and while nothing appears to be able to make it through, there are still risks in leaving in unattended. Especially if we have a solution to the problem at hand."

Her final statement led to several Jedi nodding at her explanation.

"Punished how exactly?" one of the Jedi asked. Yes, this. When it came to telling the full truth about what Cyron did, this was the one question she knew was coming. And the one that she dreaded answering the most.

"Those who we managed to capture and sided with Cyron throughout the whole Rebellion were executed for both their crimes of treason and heresy, but also their deep-rooted corruption. Those that still fought against us, without siding with Cyron, were mostly converted into servitors as punishment," she paused, noticing the puzzled looks on their faces. She didn't like servitors, even with them being a necessity in the Imperium at large. At least those who were converted as a criminal punishment doubled as a warning.

"Those who surrendered once Cyron revealed his true intentions faced a range of punishments. Military regiments that stood with Cyron were completely disbanded, who faced punishments ranging from being forced to work to pay off their crimes, to being executed or turned into servitors," Joycelene paused, before continuing. "Those who fought against the Rebel's naturally received no punishment and were given many honors for their bravery and valor against a superior force. The descendants of those who stood against the Rebel's have a great deal of sway over the planet to this day."

She noticed the few uneasy glances between the Jedi. While she didn't expect the order that held the tenet of one shouldn't strike at an unarmed individual to like the concept of executing traitors, what did they expect? Did the Jedi think the Republic would let the CIS leadership walk away, or simply just imprison them? Though, given the Republic, they might intend to do so.

"And one person was able to mastermind all that?" the expression of Windu betrayed his interest in the matter. "Do you have any idea what Cyron was trying to accomplish?" A few Jedi in the room sent him an odd glance but kept silent.

"I may have found a potential plot of his, one I have sent to both Gaia's High Council and the Dragons, but it could be potentially one of many. Cyron is smart enough to make sure if one scheme fails, he has another lying in reserve. However, if I am correct, and I pray I'm not, but it is distinctly possible that Cyron wishes to corrupt as many Abominable Intelligences as possible," the Jedi present all shared looks.

"If true, that would mean he would be capable of ushering the entire CIS military, alongside a large number of other droids. We've already been fighting the former, but adding in the latter?" the abhuman with the head crest frowned. "It could open up dozen's, if not hundreds of fronts for our already beleaguered troops."

So they were beginning to figure out why the Imperium had illegalized the construction of AI. They simply couldn't be trusted. Though, that hadn't stopped one member of the Machinicous from trying. That particular incident only served to reinforce the Emperor's wisdom.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nicholas looked down through the massive library complex. He had seen quite a few troves of knowledge during his time as an apprentice to the Inquisitor, but this was staggering. It even outpaced the physical and date banks that could be found inside the Chapter Monastery of the Gaia's Dragons. The wealth of knowledge held here was worthy of a treasure trove, if not several.

While he was technically to remain here until the Lady Inquisitor finished informing the Jedi High Council of Chaos and Cyron himself. However, telling the full story could take hours, if not longer, without allowing for questions. As such, he had been allowed to wander the grounds, but he had to stay within the main temple complex. That didn't mean he had free reign of the place. Quite far from it.

He may have only been learning from the Lady Inquisitor for a few years now, but his senses were now much more tuned. Eyes watched his every move, and there were at least two separate Jedi following him around at all times. They were not subtle by any means, with their robes barely touching the floor. Of course, they could simply be letting him learn of their presence.

After all, this was their home turf. None had attacked them here in centuries, so confidence would be completely understandable. Confidence was the only reason he had been allowed to keep his laspistol. The Senate, on the other hand, was nowhere near as lax, though he could understand that.

He had chosen the library to hunker down for a few reasons. Firstly, in case things turned into an emergency, there was plenty of cover to shake off pursuit, or to simply fire upon attackers. Secondly was due to interest. The Jedi Order was ancient, with much in the way of history. How much knowledge they held now was simply vast. And for it to remain here was a waste.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What exactly are the odds of her telling the truth?" Plo Kloon asked the one question that was on almost everyone's mind. If any of what the Inquisitor that served as an ambassador of sorts was true, then surely it was something they would have been aware of. Monster's that feed off emotions? Sentient blights on the reality that wished nothing more than to consume?

"No deception I sense from her, I do. Keep us and the Republic in the dark, she would rather," Yoda frowned, an all too common expression he wore these days. "Concerning, this new information is."

Concerning was an understatement. If what the Inquisitor said was correct, something he had little reason to doubt, then it meant dark forces were at work in the Galaxy. One that may even surpass the Sith in threat, a thought that weighed heavily on him. It should be impossible. Yet, hadn't they also believed the Sith had been destroyed, never to return? Why would this be any different? The Jedi themselves weren't all-knowing, nor all-powerful. This very war proved that much.

"I wouldn't believe any of it if it weren't for Master Kenobi and Master Dia. Despite their superstitious nature, I doubt they would be able to trick two Jedi Master's and a detachment of clones into believing such delusions," Windu spoke, hands crossed over his mouth. "However, they were both able to use the Force to stabilize and repair whatever damage was done. Something of which I have no doubts have been reported to their highest points of command."

"What are you suggesting, Windu?" Mundi frowned, sending him a look.

"I suggest that the Imperium will likely try to find Force-sensitives of their own. After All, by their admission, it works quite well against their greatest enemy. And I doubt they would want to continue to rely on the Jedi Order forever," Yoda's frown grew at Windu's statement. He wasn't wrong in his assessment of the situation. Allowing on an outside group to fight your battles for you, while potentially smart, wasn't always going to work. And the Imperium knew this. Wanting their group of Force-sensitives made sense. But without proper training, one could easily fall to the dark side.

"Discuss this with the Imperium Government we must," Yoda nodded before things could get too out of hand. Hopefully, they would see reason and comply with the Jedi on this. However, it would take years for any such Imperial effort to get off the ground, let alone produce results. It could wait for the time being.

Then, he felt something in the Force. Something was slithering its way through the temple. Hidden, just barely masked from sight. But it's presence was there. He could feel it. As did several of the others.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joycelene had not expected several Jedi to practically fly out of the meeting room, each heading off in their respective directions. She looked down at the small green humanoid, last to exit the chamber, her normal expression blatantly compromised by one of bewilderment.

"An infiltrator, we have," Yoda spoke a few simple words, and she was off as well.

"Nicholas!" she shouted into her vox, one that directly connected her to her apprentice.

"Lady Inquisitor?" his voice betrayed his surprise, clearly not expecting such aggressive contact.

"The Jedi have sensed an infiltrator within the Temple," she paused, rounding a corner. "I doubt they are working alone, either. I need you to keep an eye open for any suspicious activity. Do not engage unless you're forced to, and I want to hear from you if you find anything."

"I understand, Lady Inquisitor."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Apprentice Inquisitor sighed, placing the data slate-like device back on its shelf. Well, he did want something interesting to happen on this trip. Well, he got what he wished for. If an infiltrator needed some form of help, where would it be from? It would have to be from an isolated location, that much was obvious and clear. Yet, at the same time, wouldn't the individual, or individuals, need some form of a device plugged into the system?

The Archives had been pretty much emptied by this point, all except for him and one other. She was an older Jedi, the one he recognized as the head librarian. She seemed kind to many of the younger Jedi, but he hadn't spoken with her. He couldn't make it from here, but her lips appeared to be moving as if she was talking to someone. But, as far as he knew, they were the only two present.

He slipped back into the stack, hoping he went unnoticed. He had to get closer At least, close enough so he could start reading her lips, if not outright hear her words. He was right to be suspicious, but right now, he needed more information. Sure this might be something, the Jedi having a traitor in their midst, but it also could be nothing.

So, he crept closer and closer, weaving his way through the towering shelves, avoiding direct exposure to the Jedi's line of sight. It appeared he wasn't noticed, a fact made even better as he began to pick up words.

"I'm in," the old woman said, waiting before responding to unheard words. "I think they might be onto you already. I'm preparing to jam their communications. It'll slow them down, at least by a little."

Well, that confirmed it. Nicholas slinked backward, hoping to contact the Lady Inquisitor before whatever jamming equipment the lady spoke of before it began its work, but cursed, as it was already proving effective against the Vox he had.

He could sneak out, hoping to find either another Jedi or his instructor to deal with the problem, the safest of his options, but by that point, the thief could have already escaped. And it was unlikely the traitor would remain in place if they suspected they had been compromised. Engaging had its risks. While he was confident in his skills, pitching them against a Jedi? He wasn't that confident. Besides he had been ordered to only engage in a matter of last resort. Which this most certainly wasn't. Staying put just increased the risks of getting caught.

Well, he wasn't entirely out of options. Nicholas straightened himself out, made sure his coat didn't look as if it belonged to a person that had been sneaking around and exited his hiding place. This time, he was most certainly noticed, as he pretending to look around, puzzled, before making his way towards the front desk.

"Ma'am," he cleared his voice, fully catching the woman's attention now. "I'm currently looking for records on the Jedi-Sith war, but I can't seem to find any. Do you think you can point me in the right direction?"

He didn't miss the look of puzzlement on her face as she looked them over. Something wasn't quite right with this. Even if they hadn't spoken, this isn't the first time she had seen him. His appearance shouldn't be completely unfamiliar. Unless she was suffering from extreme memory loss, but if that was the case, why was she still here?

"Sorry. But I'm currently busy, and I can't help you at this time," she finally spoke, annoyed with his presence. He began to walk around the desk, slowly, arms behind his back. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Investigating. You seem, there's an infiltrator currently within this temple. I shouldn't need to explain why that is an issue," he continued his approach, slowly working his way around the table, hoping to gleam some sliver of information from the screen.

"And you think I'm helping him?" he felt the weight of the accusation. So, the other infiltrator was a man. A useful nugget of information. It wasn't the strings of date running across the computer that surprised him the most. Rather, it was the body that laid on the floor, face up and faintly breathing. One that was identical to the person in front of him.

"No. I know so," he stepped backward, as a lightsaber cleaved through space he once stood, his hand quickly drawing his laspistol. The blade had been drawn at an impressive speed, but not speed he had heard Jedi were capable of.

Everything began to click into place. This wasn't the actual Liberian here. It was a shapeshifter! That made perfect sense, a perfect means of infiltration and sabotage. Was it a Lacrymole, or something new? He rolled backward, dodging another swing that would have likely connected if he was dealing with the real thing.

Keeping a steady grip on his pistol, he pulled the trigger, aiming toward his attacker's shoulder. Taking her alive, if only for questioning, would be prudent. The imitation attempted to deflect the shot, but at its present range, a Jedi would have found it difficult to avoid if it were a blaster.

The laser managed to punch through its right shoulder, sending it stumbling back, clutching the wound on its shoulder as it's disguise fell apart. He would not lie, it was disgusting to watch. Skin that was once smooth became scaley, coloration became a dark gray. It's the eye's nearly doubled in size, as the rest of it's face contoured, check's becoming thin. The blade held within its hand clattered to the ground. No, it certainly wasn't a Lacrymole.

He grinned though, as it realized it's a mistake all too late, as the lightsaber it once held clattered to the floor. It leaped forward, attempting to reach for it's stolen weapon. He managed to knock it away from her, sending it spinning across the stone floor. He heard a commotion up above, likely Jedi that had been drawn to the sound of his weapon's discharge.

It leaped forward with another animalistic growl, face caught between changes. He stumbled back, being taken by surprise by another sudden burst of aggression. It just didn't know when to quit, did it? It managed to grab hold of his hand, keeping his laspistol away from its face. However, it did little to guard its misshapen head, as his fist connected into what should be the temple, leading to it staggering back.

"Halt!" a voice shouted, holding a blue lightsaber, as the Xeno looked panicked. "You are under arrest!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaster bolts scorched the wall where her head used to be, as Joycelene ducked behind cover. She retaliated with her bolt pistol, discharging a few rounds toward her assailant, forcing him back behind the cover of his own. She wouldn't lie, her opponent was skilled and experienced. Not quite so as herself, as she'd managed to see through his ruse. Still, he had one of the Holocrons that the Jedi were so intent on keeping locked away.

She wouldn't let her curiosity about such records interfere with her job, however. The falls of foot against metal signaled another withdrawal of his, with Joycelene quickly breaking cover in pursuit. Quickly, she fired two more shots at his retreating figure, receiving two blaster rounds in return.

"Surrender! Time isn't on your side!" She shouted, keeping her back against the wall. More footfall sounded another retreat, though this time he appeared to be saying something. To who or what she was uncertain. However, Joycelene pressed forward, keeping her ready for an ambush.

Unlike before, the man hadn't stopped running. While she didn't need to pause her pursuit, she frowned. Was he making a final break for it? Or was he simply getting desperate? She knew something wasn't quite right, in this maze that the Temple called its ventilation system.

She noticed the chirping first, quickly pinpointing the noise, as a small droid was thrown back into ventilation. She also didn't need it screaming about the bomb on it's back to realize what was about to happen. She had no shame turning completely around, managing to get herself behind another wall as the bomb went off, shaking the temple to the foundations.

Coughing and waving off the smoke, she scowled. Well, she wasn't going to be able to continue her pursuit anymore, with all the rubble in the way. Things could have gone much better.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The heist could have gone far better. Sure, it wasn't a complete disaster. Bane had the Holocron, the very object he had been hired to steal from the Jedi. However, doing so had cost him a droid, and his additional hired aid. He supposed he wouldn't have to pay her, but she knew where he lived, and who hired him.

Abandoning his apartment was fine, especially if he received the starship he was promised. But he would have to remove the Jedi's body. No need to leave any further incriminating evidence behind. Still, the presence of one of the Imperium's 'Inquisitors' was concerning. He'd already had the displeasure of running into a few.

If he managed to kill the one that was pursuing him, that might send a message, but he doubted it. Still, it was only going to be a matter of time before Cato Parasitti talked, and it would be best to be long gone when she did.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yeah, the first part was a bit more info-dumpy than I'd care for, but it shows despite working together, elements within the Republic and the Imperium don't entirely trust each other. Still, with Bane making off with a Holocron, and with the Dragon's and two Jedi off to fix Cheron's damage, there might be some hope on the front of cooperation. G


	11. Chapter 11

"So she still isn't talking," Windu frowned, watching the bounty hunter through a one-way mirror.

"No. We've tried just about everything, too. She's too strong for a Jedi mind trick to work. She doesn't want to give up her ally, or the person that hired them," Mundi shook his head.

"Almost everything?" Windu raised an eyebrow. Her ally did try to blow up several members of the Jedi Council. They should be using everything at their disposal to get information out of her.

"There is the Inquisitor, but," Mundi paused, looking for the right words. Mace simply nodded his head, understanding what he meant. Joycelene was incredibly eager to interrogate this woman, concerningly so.

Windu had heard that there was an attempt at reaching an agreement between the Inquisitor and the Jedi. Last he heard, however, Joyelene was willing to agree to the terms that she wouldn't violate Republican law but didn't want anyone watching her as she worked.

To an extent, those terms could be agreeable, if there was a way to ensure she would be honest. However, there would be little way to guarantee anything. However, given the Holocron that was stolen, it actually might be worth the price. The infiltrator managed to steal the Holocron that recorded every Force-sensitive in the Galaxy.

The very future of the Jedi Order. Even more concerning as the keeper of the crystal, Bolla Ropal, was out on field assignment, looking for more Force-sensitive children in the mid rim. Communications with him had been erratic as of late, meaning they couldn't warn him of the danger he was potentially in. Windu could feel that the Sith were somehow involved in this plot, likely the one who made the original hire.

"An agreement has been reached," Plo Koon's voice was heard over the radio channel. His voice seemed resigned somewhat. "The Inquisitor would arrive shortly. Along with the rest of the council."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joycelene was more than a bit annoyed. Yes, she did try to operate with some degree of restraint, but having to be watched, and unable to use physical means of intimidation? Sometimes, someone needed to be roughed up a bit before they were willing to talk. Still, it wasn't like they prevented her from using her best asset.

Servo Skull behind her let out a chirp as it began recording. Joycelene pulled up into the chair across from where the Xeno sat, tapping a file against the table.

"So, Cato, would you like to know the charges that are currently being filed against you," Joyelence kept her face blank, even as the Xeno before seemed to jump slightly in surprise. Good, so it wasn't an alias after all.

"How did you," it tried to speak, but she cut it off.

"You looked like a Cato. So far, you're facing charges of theft, assault, aggravated assault, assault with a deadly weapon, battery, conspiracy of theft, attempted murder and assassination, and impersonation," Joyelene shrugged. "If you want me to throw in charges I'd bring against you, you can add assault of an Inquisitor in the line of duty to start. Association with a terrorist being another."

"I don't think you need me to tell you just how much jail time this alone will have you facing," Joyelene grinned slightly.

"Let me guess, you would like me to betray those I worked with in exchange for myself? Not happening," Cato snarled.

"A shame, seeing as he's already left you behind. It's been two days, and still, nobody has come for you. I would honestly be unsurprised that he's quite pleased with your capture. He doesn't have to split the reward now, after all," Joyelene kept her face stern as she planted the seed in the Xeno's mind.

Cato growled. Bane would probably think that and would have left the planet by now. Bane was already charging triple his usual fee for this mission, and they agreed to split it 50-50. It seemed like a good deal, but had Bane intended to abandon her here from the start? No, that couldn't be it, could it? Bane was a professional, after all. There was a code of conduct that needed to be observed, even amongst thieves and outlaws.

"Let me guess, you're thinking along the lines of honor amongst thieves, aren't you?" Cato glared at the Inquisitor's face, unable to read any expression. "Seeing as your partner already used the droid that accompanied the two of you as another escape option, by blowing it up."

"So?" Cato snapped, "it was a droid. They are disposable and replaceable!"

"So are you," Inquisitor Joyelene crossed her hands over her mouth to hide her small grin. "You've already been disposed of, with your refusal to give information only seeking to further your partner's mission. Despite being left here, you still manage to serve the one who stabbed you in the back. And with you going to jail, I'd imagine it would be quite a few years before you get out to tell anyone about it. By then, he can just hire a new individual for tasks like this. "

Cato growled, turning away. She did have a point. The charges against her would be enough to lock her away for decades, and by the time she saw the light of day, she'd be incredibly rusty. She'd also be without food, money, a roof over her head, and while her shapeshifting powers would make such things easier to come across than most. This was the fate Bane had left her too. It would take time to get back up on her feet. During that time, nobody would know Cane intentionally sacrificed a partner to accomplish stealing from the Jedi Temple. And here she was, helping the man escape what should be their joint punishment. The sound of a chair scraping against metal broke her out of her thoughts.

"If you still don't wish to talk, then I think we are done here," Joyelene tapped the papers against the table, straightening them out. She pushed herself up, preparing to open the door.

"Wait!" Joycelene heard the Xeno before her speak loudly, leading her to force down her smirk. "I'll talk."

"Yes?" Joycelene sat back down, waiting for Cato to begin speaking again.

"The man you're looking for is Cade Bane. I don't know who hired him for this job. He has an apartment on Corrosant, block-39, subsection-19, floor-10, room-3045. I know he intends to go after another Jedi master after this, by the name of Bolla Ropal. That's all the information I have. Honest."

A quick scan of the Xeno's mind confirmed this. A shame, this wasn't as much as she wanted, but still, this was more than sufficient.

"I'd like to thank you for your cooperation with this investigation."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windu blinked in surprise. That was all? Truly? He had expected a far more different outcome than this. No threats, no means of intimidation, she just simply managed to get the suspect to talk honestly. It confirmed some of their suspicions and added more evidence to the pile.

However, how the Inquisitor knew her name was incredibly strange. How exactly had she acquired such knowledge in the first place? Cato seemed just as surprised about that as he was, so she had been trying to keep it a secret. How the Inquisitor discovered her identity without any leads all too odd.

But he could see how it affected the bounty hunter. Knowing the shapeshifter's identity threw her off balance mentally, allowing the Inquisitor to find and exploit mental weak points. Even Windu had to admit it was quite brilliant and carefully planned.

Thanks to that, not only did they have a future target, but they also had a name and location. They had options, and they had leads. It would only be a matter of time before Cade Bane was punished for his theft.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wow," Ashoka mouthed, breathing in the mountain air. It felt crisp and cold, strangely refreshing against her skin. Before her stood what had to be a massive temple, like an ancient Jedi ruin. But this was active and alive. Groups of Astartes were moving equipment, alongside other troops, and figures with robes sporting the Chapter's colors.

She'd managed to spot Numa in the crowd, surrounded by the armored psykers of the Chapter, but they had moved swiftly inside the structure. She wanted to follow them but held off. They were guests, and the doors had yet to fully open.

"You can say that again, Snips," Anikin nodded his head. He'd seen massive buildings before, but one like this was extremely rare. Carved into the mountain, what they were seeing was only a tip of the full scope of something he could tell was gargantuan. The Imperium, if nothing else, had a sense of scale to its designs.

Still, he knew for him, this was a temporary layover before the real fight began. They planned to take a small contingent force with them, mostly enough to cover them while they and the librarian's did their work. Which was why he was leaving Ashoka behind on this mission. He doubted his padawan would like it, but this was something she likely wouldn't be ready for.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joycelene scowled slightly, looking down at her communications devices. She knew that most Inquisitors remained in Gaia space, and what few that were serving effectively as scouts kept to the Outer Rim, was the only Inquisitorial agents in the Mid-Rim those two? She'd rather not owe a favor to either of them, especially for something that could cause irreparable damage to the Imperium's less than fine reputation in Republic space.

However, the two were the only Inquisitors in the Mid-Rim, and while normally Joyecene would go after her newfound prey herself, she had to stay put. Unless Cade Bane was a far larger threat than she expected, her leaving to chase after him simply couldn't be justified. She would not deny that tracking this bounty hunter would prove to be entertaining, and a decent challenge.

It was rare for one to even match up to her experience, so letting someone else bring him in or kill him was a small wound to her pride. However, duty was worth more than her pride, and there were other concerning problems. Such as how the Jedi's communications had been cut through parts of the Mid-Rim. Something that smelled of enemy action. There was something more going on here, she knew it.

However, she lacked even the pieces of the puzzle to put everything together. To suspect the Sith Lord to have a hand in this was wise, but it raised concerning implications. Like how he appeared to be jamming Republic transmissions, yet Imperial ones got through just fine. Was the Sith Lord on Corrosant, hiding under their very nose? The concept of keeping your enemies closer than your friends was not one lost on Joycelene.

But if so, this individual would either be laying low to the ground, or be in a high enough position to cover his tracks. A Senator, perhaps? Hopefully, the Republic's raid on Bane's apartment would give her more light on the issue. However, if the Sith Lord was in the Senate, it suggested treachery most foul.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mace moved alongside several Jedi through the dark corridors, heading towards the apartment that Cato spoke of. Accompanying them were several security bots and clone soldiers. If Bane was still there, he couldn't be allowed to escape with the Holocron. There was simply too much at risk.

"Open up!" one of the security bots spoke, knocking on the door. "Cade Bane, you are under arrest!" Nothing came from the other side of the door. Just silence. So, he had fled after all. Good. The droid punched in a code, overriding the lock, allowing them to enter the dark apartment.

The first thing Windu noticed was the smell, and it's source. Windu's face turned into a scowl. Jedi Master Ord Enisence. He had heard the Jedi Master had gone missing in battle, but it seemed as if that wasn't the case. Another of their order cut down by the CIS and the war, not even to be given a proper burial.

"Take his body back to the Temple at once!" Windu ordered as a stretcher floated into the room. As the body of yet another comrade was being tended to, he began his search around the small apartment.

Frankly, it wasn't much to look at, cramped living quarters were common on Coruscant. But even then, it was strangely devoid of habitation. The area had been completely abandoned, appearing to be picked clean. The lack of dust suggested this was recent. Bane had enough time to grab everything.

Surely, there had to be something he had missed. But that was not meant to be. Any scrap of technology that could be used to trace any communications back to their source was gone. Windu's scowl only grew, which turned into a look of panic as a beeping began to reach his ears.

"Everybody out! Now!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bane grinned, as the signal from the bomb finally went out. Hopefully, that dealt with the Jedi and the Inquisitor on his tail and removed whatever he might have forgotten back at his apartment. Sure, he just made himself a bigger target of both orders, but he was a wanted man already.

Now for the second part of his job. Find Bolla Ropal, and force him to open the Holocron, by whatever means necessary. Lastly, kidnap any two the children on the list it provided, and bring them to Mustafar. The last part was where he became far less certain, despite the enhanced pay he would be given.

Bane knew he was a criminal and a bounty hunter, but there were still boundaries he was reluctant to cross. Even for the credit's, he'd been offered. However, even he knew he was already in too deep to back out now. He had done what most considered impossible, breaking into the Jedi Temple and making it out without being captured, even if it cost him more than he'd like.

For now, though, it was best to lay low while on the hunt. Even if Darth Sideous had cut off Ropal's communications, and shrouded his location from the other Jedi, capturing a Ropal would be far from an easy task. The same could be said for most Jedi. Ropal not knowing he was coming was one of the advantages Bane had, and it was the best.

Now, just to hope that he didn't run into those two Inquisitors again. He came to Coruscant in the first place to throw them off his trail. Jumping back into their jaws was something he was reluctant to do.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dozens were injured in the blast, including two of the Jedi. Joycelene scowled, looking at the report. Cade Bane was smart. An explosion to cover his tracks and kill anyone in pursuit? A clear indicator that he was experienced. More of one, at any rate. It was safe to say the man was likely off world by this point. If he wasn't a wanted man before, he certainly was now.

However, that left her with but a single option left.

"I don't know why you've contacted us, you Radicalist!" the other Inquisitor shouted, quite angrily at that.

"Believe me, I'd rather not see your face or hear your voice, bowl cut," Joyelene ground out, desperately trying to stop the lunatic from compromising her composure. "However, seeing as you are the only option I have when it comes to hunting down Cade Bane, I don't have a choice."

The former Sister of Battle opened her mouth as if to protest, before pausing.

"Did you just say Cade Bane?" Joycelene raised an eyebrow. So they knew of him? That was useful if little else.

"Yes, I did. He stole an item from the Jedi Temple called a Holocron, and is suspected to hunt down Bolla Ropal, a Jedi Master in the Mid-Rim," Joyelene transmitted the data across, ignoring the look of disgust on the women's face. "I shouldn't need to tell you that Ropal is not to be harmed in any way right now, nor is the Holocron to be destroyed unless it becomes necessary. However, I'll reiterate this point anyway."

Joyeclene noticed the clenching of the woman's fist but chose to ignore it.

"Working with Xeno's and heretical ideologies is against the Emperor's will!" the women shouted back. These two had always been unable to see the bigger picture.

"You can feel free to ignore this if you desire. However, if you kill Ropal or destroy the Holocron, I will find a way to hold you accountable for damaging the plan. And I'm sure the Gaia Counsel will sanction my actions as well. It'll give credence to the idea you two are nothing more than lunatics," Joyelene shot back, narrowing her eyes. "The Jedi will be sending one of their own to find Ropal as well. If you meet, working together would be prudent. This is not up for argument."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sister Lora smashed her hand against the counsel, letting out an angry growl. Inquisitor Joyelene was one of the more influential members of the Ordo Xenos within Gaia's space. But even she should be able to see how close to Hersey she was teetering. Her idea that some of the Xenos in the Republican were abhumans, calling themselves alien out of ignorance? Then they should burn with their ignorance.

This wasn't the first time this had been suggested by the women, either. It wasn't the first time others had agreed with her analysis, either. Chiss weren't just spared due to their potential usefulness against the Tyranid Hive Fleet, but also due to their genetic closeness to humans. However, she expected other reasons behind such a move, more political.

She scowled. Playing by Joyelene's rules disgusted her to no end. However, there was a reason they were in the Mid-Rim. Even though they couldn't touch the Xeno populations at large, for the time being, there were still plenty of outlaws. Criminals that avoided justice. Scum, even amongst scum. These Xeno outlaws were their target, and one's she and her partner would remove from the galaxy, even if they couldn't touch the rest of their misbegotten kind.

However, the Outer Rim was far too full of such groups. The Hut clans had both political and criminal power, amassed over centuries, acting as slaves and crime lords. The Imperium was already working on plans of breaking their stranglehold on the Outer Rim. However, it was simply too vast of a network for them to take on between the two of them.

And they were far from the only criminal organization with plenty of power to throw around. Which was why they were in the Mid-Rim, protecting the more human worlds from Xeno filth. Though they did avoid the region around Kashyyyk for good reason. However, it was Cade Bane who caught their attention. His reputation precedes him, nor was it an exaggeration. He had been able to avoid the two of them for weeks staying one step ahead, before dropping off the grid entirely.

The chance to pick up his scent was the perfect bait. However, this Ropal would serve as the perfect bait for Bane as well. If they could find and follow the Jedi Master, they might be able to have their chance.

And if Ropal died? A tragic accident in the line of duty, nothing more, nothing less. A sad, unfortunate event. They just needed to beat the Jedi and Bane to the Xeno. Harder said than done but by no means an impossible one.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, will they listen?" Plo Koon looked at the seemingly disgruntled Inquisitor. He had not missed her annoyance on the matter. He thought the Imperium generally was on the same wavelength as itself. However, it appeared that not even they were spared the damages of internal politics and divisions.

"I don't know. Despite their refusal to see through any type of pragmatic lense, they aren't idiots. You don't live long as an Inquisitor without using your brain. But at the same time, get the individual out there as soon as possible," Joyelene frowned. Now that she thought about it, she may have put Ropal in more danger than expected.

What was done was done though. If those two didn't heed her warning, and worse, got caught doing so, they would have to pay.

"Though I am curious about what is going on outside," she muttered, looking out one of the temple's windows. It was a protest of some sort, she knew that much. But didn't the Jedi operate under the Senate when it came to wartime affairs? And by extension, the Chancellor?

"Protest's caused by the bombing, I suspect," Plo Koon seemed to stroke his respirator. A shame what happened, even if nobody was killed. The rubble from the building was being cleared, but several Jedi were injured, including Windu.

"They are protesting you for something that isn't your fault?" Joycelene raised her eyebrow. Her memory wasn't quite at the level of an Astartes, and she most certainly couldn't remember her entire life, but she was familiar enough with the purpose of such events. Still, she shook her head at the foolishness of it all. If the Jedi hadn't tripped the explosive, then eventually someone else would have.

"They do not see it that way," Plo Koon let out a sigh, though she couldn't quite tell if it was out of frustration or not.

"And you're just going to let the misconceptions go uncorrected?" she asked, frowning slightly. That was simply bad PR, no question about it. While the Republic or the Jedi didn't operate as the Imperium did, the fact this went unaddressed was concerning.

"And what exactly would you have us do?" the question was a loaded one.

"About the current batch of protests, or them overall?" Joycelene asked, grinning slightly. "The current ones are driven by emotion at the moment. Finding a way to remove said emotion from their sails would do much to dampen them. This can be as simple offering to aid in reconstruction, cleanup, or offering shelter to those displaced."

"However, over the long term, it would be best to iterate the relationship between the Jedi and the Senate on the matter of war. If there are grievances with the war, it should be addressed to the Senate, or even the Chancellor, not the Jedi Order," her grin grew slightly.

"You speak of pushing the blame onto others," Plo Koon spoke, and this time she could hear the frown.

"I speak of placing the blame where it belongs. The Jedi Order likely has enough problems on its plate without sacrificing its self-image."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finally, they had managed to escape the Warp's clutches. He was unsure of what exactly happened, but they had been knocked off route. A mercifully brief, but very intense Warpstorm had sent them somewhere else. With the use of local chatter, they were trying to triangulate their exact position. As far as the man could tell, they were somewhere in the outer portions of what the Republic called the Mid-Rim.

There was a single inhabited world in the system, one with three moons. The world was a combination of vibrant green and deep blue, but they had yet to detect signs of habitation. That could be simply because they were keeping their distance, keeping to the outermost regions of the system.

If a civilized group called this region home, then things could turn problematic. If they were neutral, they might take their appearance as a sign of aggression from the Imperium, throwing their lot in with the Separatists. Or they already could be aligned with the Separatists, and calling for reinforcements as they sat here. The best-case scenario was that this plant already stood fully behind the Republic, or be uninhabited at all.

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from the planet. Should I patch them through?" a member of the command deck asked, looking up from his post.

"Yes. Hopefully, they are the rational sort," the man sighed, pulling himself up. What he didn't expect were the barks and growling sounds that came from the other end. He blinked once. Has an animal got a hold of a device?

"Pardon me, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it?" he asked, and the noses repeated themselves, holding the same pattern as before. Was this some sort of language? It had to be. After all, it appeared to be understanding him, even if he couldn't do the same.

"Sorry, but we do not have an interpreter aboard," another series of grunts and growls came back, this time sounding a bit angrier. This was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Originally, I was going to have Joyelene chase after Bane, before realizing it made zero sense for her to do so. That did give me a chance to work in parts of the Imperium's more fanatical elements, however. Sorry if this chapter felt a bit short and scattered, but I hope you all enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, some good news. The force that had been held within the Warp finally managed to free themselves from the realm's clutches. Finding their position was not easy, though she was getting close, it was apparent their course had been diverted. Their original task was to probe the defense's of Geonosis, in preparation for what would likely be one of the mightest joint operations yet to be held.

A Crusade in all but name, taking the combined might of two Chapters of Astartes, the Legio Titanicus provided by the Machine Cult, and numerous Imperial Guard Regiments. If the Republic's forces were counted among them, they would add more than a half dozen legions of soldiers, alongside their Generals and support elements.

Some would call the force brought to bear excessive. Even before the addition of the Imperium's manpower, more than a few Republic strategist's felt that the military might arrayed against Geonosis could be deployed elsewhere. However, the First Battle of Geonosis had been a bloody victory for the Republic. No doubt in part due to the incompetence the Jedi had for their newfound role as Generals themselves.

The fact the world had fallen back into Separatist hands, serving once more as a factory world was problematic. As was the nature of the sentient species in control of the world. Insectoid species were always problematic. They reproduced at a rapid pace if the Killik were any indication. Then there was the world being retaken, an event which warranted further investigation. However, there was little that could be found. Given the nearly minuscule amount of data available made it impossible.

Joycelene let out a sigh. So much to do, too little time to complete it.

"Lady Inquisitor? One of the Senator's wishes to speak with you. The Interpreter says it's urgent. Says his name is Yarua." There was a scuffling of metal past her temporary office within the Senate building, followed by the sound of an all too familiar and annoying voice.

The droid. She understood the intention of the abomination's master well enough. Padme deserved blessings from the Emperor himself most days. How one such as her got involved in the cruel game of politics she never quite understood. Still, she had her means around the barrier of language. She did not need an annoying walking heresy to do it for her.

However, Padma had insisted. Repeatedly. The droid even more so. The droid especially. Nor did it seem capable of taking no for an answer. She had almost expected the women to have shoved the abomination to free herself from its annoyance. This was not the case. The Senator believed she was being helpful in some far-flung manor.

Still, if there was an interruption now, it was likely important. Knowing her luck, the force likely emerged in an inhabited system. There was no such thing as a coincidence. Now, what exactly did she know about Wookee's?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They were completely Xeno, that was clear enough. Taller than an average Astarte, they were humanoid, but lanky by comparison. Completely covered in fur, they strike an imposing figure. If rumors of their strength were correct, they could easily remove a normal human's limbs.

That is what stood before her. The one that stood before her had white fur running across his face, potentially a symbol of his age. He might not be as old as herself, but he was considered much older than an average human.

Still, despite them not being an abhuman strain, she would deny their potential usefulness. They were incredibly strong and quite long-lived. Even more beneficial would be their intelligence. Ogryn were powerful combatants when the Imperium decided to field the abhuman strain, but their lacking logical facilities tended to limit their use. Gaia's military forces couldn't even make use of the potent shock troops, either, simply due Ogryn populations being so limited. Until they became numerous enough where military recruitment would lead to the strain's extinction, it was more beneficial to allow them to fill other roles. Labor chief among them

What she considered was close to Heresy, she knew it. Even Alliances made with the Eldar were temporary at the best of times and only made when Chaos was at their mutual gate. But she had run the numbers. Repeatedly. Even if they added in the population of every human in the galaxy from the Republic, the Imperium barely had the numbers. Sure, Gaia had more than fifty populated worlds under its thumb. If broken down into their most basic groups, most species had one, maybe two, planets under their control.

But numbers were quality of their own. Sure, Astartes could turn the tide, but they couldn't be everywhere at once. Nor could the Imperium's forces, even if the Mechanicum managed to cobble together a hybrid engine. However, they could play the long game. Divide and conquer.

The brown-furred Xeno let out a combination of barks and growls that made up the Wookiee natural tongue. She understood bits, and her servo skull would have allowed her to fill in the blanks, but for now, she was stuck with the droid.

"He says, I was recently informed that an Imperium task force appeared in the Kashyyyk system. He wants to explain why this trespass occurred," the abomination spoke. Still, at least it was straight to the point. She could respect that.

"I offer my apologies," Joycelene started, "part of the fleet was diverted from its original path due to an unforeseen accident." She wasn't wrong. At least, not technically.

"From my understanding of the situation, they remained in the system hoping to determine their position. Our force's trespass is far from intentional."

The machine appeared to begin conveying her message, but was cut off by the barks and growls once again. So, the droid was only here for her benefit. Still, it made sense he would be capable of understanding her words.

"He says, as unintentional as your army's trespass is, I must request that your fleet leaves our system immediately." Joycelene nodded. She knew that Kashyyyk had yet to formally join the war. As a world, Kashyyyk held considerable political influence in the Mid-Rim and whatever side it joined would see many planets join the cause. However, many of Kashyyyk's neighboring systems had sworn themselves to the CIS.

He desired to keep his people safe. Yarua was likely concerned the presence of an Imperium fleet would be similar to Kashyyyk officially siding with the Republic. An open invitation for war. The Trandoshans would likely jump at far less. She wouldn't be surprised if the reptilian race wasn't biting already.

However, the Imperium was likely building a name for itself. Sure, more than a few Senator's viewed them as nothing more than insane fanatics, something they didn't say to her face, but Joycelene had her means. There were plenty of eyes and ears in the Senate, and some were more veiled than others. An Imperium fleet could also prove sufficient means of deterrent over the short term.

Though it would be impractical to keep the force there for the long term.

Any thought of that died as her apprentice and other Wookiee forced themselves into the room. Yarua and Joycelene both turned around looking toward their respective interrupters.

"Pardon my intrusion, Lady Inquisitor, but we just received word of a CIS fleet entering Kashyyyk space," Joycelene scowled at the news. What were the odds that Senator Yarua was receiving the same information?

She turned to her original position, looking up at what she could only assume was a grim look.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Separatist fleet had jumped directly out of hyperspace, nearly right on top of a surprised Imperial fleet. To the credit of those still loyal to the Corpse-Emperor, their surprise didn't last, and all guns had begun to open fire.

The damage inflicted upon the CIS in those opening moments where substantial. However, several vessels made it through the Imperial barrage, heading toward their primary objective. Which was in truth, something long-held secret by the Wookiee race. Something that could turn the tide of war, if the Separatists succeeded in capturing it. Hidden hyperspace routes, protected by the Claatuvac Guild.

It was a shame they'd never get to them. The CIS provided a great distraction. With Kashyyyk under siege, this little corner would likely be forgotten. Which is why none saw reality warp and bend, before spitting out a mountain of a man. His armor was a deep deep blue, darkened considerably, though the original green trim remained. The symbol of Tzeentch blessed his right pauldron, the other with the symbol of the Dragon's defaced, the noble beast replaced by an eight-pointed star.

All knowledge belonged to Tzeentch. To him and him alone. A prize like this? In his greater schemes, this truly didn't matter. But still, to deface this knowledge and bring it source?

A fitting tribute, one that would allow him to remain in his master's good graces. Especially such unique lore as this. Cyron grinned under his helmet. Palpatine was a clever one, he would give the Sith that much. However, he could not stack up to one who played in the great game of Chaos. A game Tzeentch aimed to win. His master saw great potential in this Galaxy. One that the other three foolish beings did not.

Yes, the Warp was smothered. Suppressed. It had not been fed with enough discord, enough strife. Enough souls. Daemons did find their way here, traveling through many hidden routes within the bowels of the Immaterium. To their chagrin, they found themselves trapped. Starved. Something had been ingrained, wrapped into the very fabric of this Galaxy. Something to prevent the Warp from being fed.

But if it could be fed, the boons it would grant Tzeentch would be immeasurable. An entire Galaxy, endlessly devoted to the Weaver of Fate. Without the interference of the other three Dark Gods of Chaos, Tzeentch would become the mightiest of the Four, without question.

But there lies a problem. One he had figured a path around. Plunging a planet directly into the Warp. In a few more centuries, his 'defeat' would reveal itself as the lie it truly was. All he had to do was wait.

Something tickled at the back of the Astarte's mind. A twinge of fate. An unforeseen act.

No. No! They could not be permitted! Their transgression against his plan would not be allowed to stand! Cyron's face twisted into a cruel scowl.

He had used a considerable deal of magic to create the localized Warp Storm that had knocked the Imperium into the system. To abandon his task for no reward filled his mouth with a bitter taste. But if he had to choose between his current activities and his long-standing machinations, then it was an easy choice to make.

Thus, in a forgotten little corner, hidden from the rest of the world, none knew of the trespasser. And none ever would.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, what exactly do you guys do around here?" Ahsoka assumed the question was innocent enough. If she was going to be left here by Skyguy from a quick mission, she might as well keep herself entertained.

She had not expected the responses she got. Astartes were either training, doing something related to training. Sure, training with giants would do her good, but the practice weapons they used were, well, meant for them. Even someone fully grown would have a difficult time wielding one of those.

Hunting was out as well. That was something Astartes did when at this place. They called the planet a quasi-Death World, whatever that meant. So they went out and killed the biggest thing they could find. Sometimes spending time in the local villages. This planet was backwater, by Imperium standards.

Which left one place that didn't involve fighting or killing whatever went bump in the night on this planet. The Library. More like a vault. There was an inscription above the door, and it wasn't one she could understand.

Ahsoka jumped as a voice came from behind her. "Knowledge is power. Knowing how to use it is wisdom."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the old woman rasped, smiling slightly. Ahsoka looked at the women, puzzled. She had seen several normal humans running around, mostly in what appeared to be the prime of their life. Not decrepit.

"I was not expecting visitors from the Republic. Though, this Library is mostly open to all, if they can reach it. Come in," the lady waved her into the room, and Ashoka's mouth dropped. The Jedi archives were massive, true, with numerous data pads covering hundreds if not thousands of subjects. Older tomes where difficult to come by often locked away for their protection. While there were data slates here as well, Ashoka could spot an entire section that could only book still written using far more archaic means.

"Thank you, miss?" Ashoka asked, looking at the older woman.

"Please, call me Nora."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Obi-wan felt his stomach roll as the battle barge barrelled through the Warp. His unease towards the dimension had only grown since the events of Ryloth. How could it not? As far as he was concerned, the sooner the Imperium could fit their warships with hyperspace engines, the better. It was best to leave the realm and the monster's that called it home to the annals of history, or even greater, completely forgotten.

Still, that wasn't the only reason he felt sick to his stomach. He had seen something he likely wasn't supposed to. As had Anakin, his former apprentice taking a shade of green. Even though the recording, what he had seen was vile, repulsive, even. Some type of ooze, grey, springing up and latching onto a person, before, well, that he wasn't sure. It appeared to force its way into every orifice of the body, cramming itself inside, before controlling the man like a puppet.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked from behind them. Obi-wan had long since stopped trying to wonder how heavily armored men managed to move in such a stealthy manner.

"Nothing," Anakin said, and Obi-wan could practically see the raising eyebrow behind the helmet.

"I see. I suppose you found out about the Mnggal then," Obi-wan blinked. The Imperium had a name for those things? "I'll take you to the Chapter Master. He can explain the existence of that thing better than I can."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nathaniel frowned. The Mnggal's existence would have been discovered by the greater Galaxy eventually. Better now then by fools that would allow it to spread again. Even with the creature's world turned into nothing but rubble, it was as persistent as it was widespread.

"You've fought those things," Anakin started.

"Thing," the Jedi raised an eyebrow at the sudden interruption. "What must be kept in mind about the Mnggal is that it is a singular entity. Even with it spread across multiple worlds, it is all one being."

"And yes, we have. Out of all the species in this region of space, they are the most dangerous, and most feared. Not just by the Imperium. The Chiss are willing to abandon an entire world when a part of the beast finds its way to a planet's surface. Rakatian hieroglyphs make it very clear that it could lead to a planet's demise," the Astarte rumbled as if the being itself was a personal affront. Knowing the Imperium, it likely was.

"Worse is its ability to take control of its victim's corpse," Obi-wan felt the temperature in the room plummet. "It digests a body from the inside out, leaving behind skin that it wears like a puppet. From there, it will attack anyone nearby, vomiting over others to propagate itself further. Evidence even suggests it performs much more complex actions, such as piloting vessels."

"I'm going to assume it gets worse," Anakin muttered, scowling.

"Your assumption is correct. Our pskyer's were able to follow it's mental link back towards the largest concentration of itself. The thought's they picked up was concerning on their own. The Mnggal wishes to be all that exists in this galaxy, and even beyond. It is hungry, mindlessly ravenous in its desire to consume. When we found the world in question, what was present left my second in command no other option," the Astarte pressed a button, as a display ignited behind him.

"Is that?" Obi-wan mouthed, looking at the screen. It looked like a normal planet. Sure one with an exorbitant amount of debris locked in orbit, but nothing that hinted towards the malevolence the man was implying. It was then he noticed something withering, slithering across the surface, like a grey ocean.

Expect it seemed to obey no tides. If the image they were seeing was correct, then, no was impossible. Something like couldn't exist. Yet, there it was. It's existence as undeniable as the ship they stood on.

"Normally, flamers and other such armaments are more than sufficient when uprooting infestations. However, the Mnggal was entrenched deeply to the extent where conventional means of removal were simply impossible. As was leaving the world within its clutches," Cope spoke, voice sounding strangely quiet.

"I'm assuming you didn't just let the place be then," Anakin nodded his head, seeming to understand.

"Yes. As all other options were considered futile, Exterminatus was unleashed upon the world," another shutter of chill ran through the air. Exterminatus. There was something wrong about that word. Obi-wan could feel something on the very edge of his perception. Something that sounded like a scream.

"And an Exterminatus is what, exactly?" Obi-wan asked, fearing the answer, but needing to know it all the same. There was a pause in the air, almost as if the Chapter Master didn't realize he had let something slip.

"Exterminatus is the last resort. What is used when all other options are found lacking. When a world is too far gone to save. Or if the risk of something of critical importance that could lead to the death of thousands of worlds if left, or even found, in the wrong hands. It is meant to be used in the bleakest of hours, the darkest of times," Cope explained, though he wasn't given a direct answer. For once, the man was being strangely indirect.

"That doesn't exactly answer the question," Anakin crossed his arms, staring up at the expressionless helmet of the larger Astarte.

"What you must understand, Skywalker is that an Exterminatus is meant to be used sparingly. No, only in matters when all else is doomed to fail. For Exterminatus is only unleashed when a world must die," the words hung in the air like ice cycles, sharp and barbed.

The Imperium could destroy entire planets. Such a feat was far from impossible. Ancient artifacts could bring considerable devastation to a planet, or even the right circumstances could lead to an entire world being burned in an orbital bombardment. But what he was implying is that the Imperium could do this seemingly at will.

Their ship was above Coruscant for a time. If they wanted to, they could have ended the Republic in a single stroke, and there was nothing they could have done to prevent the event. They could even do the same for the Separatists.

So why not? Were the resources to conduct such procedures extremely limited? Or was the Imperium simply looking at the long term effects of killing an entire planet, and consider such actions wasteful?

"You can kill an entire planet!" Anakin shouted in shock.

"It is not a burden that is carried lightly. This is the first time that Exterminatus was used within Gaia's space," the Astarte rumbled, "And ideally, it will be the last."

This was concerning. Even though the man was being forthcoming, that still didn't change matters.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly holds the authority on launching one of these Exterminatus," Obi-wan asked, as the Astarte turned to face him.

"High ranking members of the Imperium's military can give the order for an Exterminatus, including the Adeptus Astartes. Otherwise, the power is held by Gaia's High Council and those highly regarded members of the Inquisition. Exterminatus itself can be carried out in a handful of ways, orbital bombardment being the simplest of such measures," now that was something Obi-wan could believe. "The second is the use of Cyclonic Torpedoes, which only the Inquisition and the Adeptus Astartes can authorize the usage of."

"And what is the punishment for the misuse of such weapons!" Anakin spoke up, a twinge of anger to his voice. Obi-wan was about to child his former apprentice before he heard a chuckle. A chuckle that grew into a full laugh.

"I shouldn't need to tell you what happens to those who abuse something such as Exterminatus. They are killed for such transgressions. To kill a world is a terrible burden, and it needs to be held on responsible shoulders. It may be little in the way of recompense," the Astarte paused as if contemplating something. "Besides, most Inquisitors can only order Exterminatus, and it is not an order followed blindly. There are a handful I trust unequivocally, one of which I know you've personally met. "

"But you do have that power," Anakin pointed out. "You could kill any planet of your choosing for little reason."

"I could," Cope nodded his head. "But there are many things any of us could do. We could be fighting each other right now. We could have never met at all. This conversation could be carried about by completely different people. That is all irrelevant. It matters little of what one could do. What does matters is what actions we chose to take."

"And we should trust you with this power because?" Anakin fired back, scowling.

"If you held such power, should we trust you?" there was an edge to the Astartes voice. "The only time it has been used within this galaxy was to destroy a world that was already dead in every way that mattered. Once in six hundred years. Against a creature that will kill anything it comes across."

"We will have to inform the Republic of this, you do realize," Obi-wan spoke up before the situation could deteriorate further.

"I expect nothing less," was the response he got from the giant. Obi-wan sighed. No matter how he looked at it, this would end poorly. The Republic wouldn't want the Imperium to keep such weapons, period. However, he had a better understanding of what the Imperium saw as a threat than Anakin, or even any of the Republic did.

There was no chance that the Imperium would surrender such weapons. The Warp or the thing's the dwelt there, made that impossible. What was hidden inside it almost made such weapons warranted. Odds where that is what prompted the development of such weapons in the first place.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are we just going to let them keep those things?" Anakin was furious, and he knew it. This wasn't just something that could be brushed off! Even if it was rarely used, it shouldn't even exist in the first place.

"Are you suggesting we try to force the issue? Because I don't think you need me to tell you how well that would go," Obi-wan seemed to joke, but Anakin knew his former Master far better than that. Still, he had expected a much stronger response.

"No, but still, backing down doesn't sit right with me," Anakin frowned. Obi-wan was right about trying to force the issue. It would end in disaster at best.

"The Imperium does tend to have options that are overkill numerous times over. The problem is, they are used to fighting things that make their overkill necessary," his Master's words made Anakin blink in surprise. That didn't sound like something Obi-wan would normally say. What exactly happened on Ryloth?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Craft thundered their way through the sky, towards something long since abandoned, and rightfully so. What had once been a city of cities, law in ruins below. What once contained industry and lives was now nothing more than a husk of its former glory. A shame was not an empty one.

"Why exactly are we not getting closer again?" Anakin realized he could have been in a better mood. Even if he hadn't just learned the Imperium could destroy an entire planet any time they pleased, this place was giving him the creeps. As if all his instincts were telling him to run.

"There are things hidden within the ruins that would notice our approach from the air. Even if by some miracle we avoided detection by the number of heretics and mutants that resided here, we would need to contend with whatever sorcerous defense's Cyron left in place that never got activated in the first place," the Chapter Master frowned. "It will be best for us to make our way on foot from here."

"This place feels like a ghost town. Gives me the creeps," one of the clones muttered, looking around at the dilapidated buildings that should have fallen to vegetation, but somehow remained stagnant.

"Relax. Ghosts aren't real," another grinned, trying to give off an air of bravado, one quickly extinguished as a groan echoed throughout the ruins. "Right?"

"What you feel are those souls that Cyron sacrificed to tear into the veil. They won't harm us. If anything, they are more likely to protect and warn us of impending danger," one of the Astartes spoke, looking off down the street, toward what appeared to be a dark tower rising in the distance.

"This feels worse than the village on Ryloth," Cody scanned the area, nerves very much on edge. Outside of wind that ran through the ruins, and the unexplainable bumps and rasps, he was picking up nothing. That didn't count for much given last time.

What Pyskers they had tapped their staffs to the ground, overlapping and growing atop one another, forming a glowing golden disk at their feet.

"Keep close, and stick together. If it isn't a part of our group, assume it is hostile and shoot on sight. Cultists and mutants alike haunt this place, and I wouldn't be surprised if some of Cyron's old horror's survived our purge," Cope's voice sounded over the Vox. "The sooner we get this done, the better off we'll be."

That was a sentiment they could all agree upon.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You know, if someone had told me that we would one day being fighting alongside walking fur carpets in the name of the Emperor of Mankind, I would have shot them for being a Heretic."

"Shut up Jones, we heard you the first time!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Decided to end that on more of a joke than normal. Hopefully, I'll be able to dedicate the next chapter or so to what happens within the proto-hive city. And all the fun stuff that comes with Tzeentch. Also, this chapter has already made me hate his name entirely, and it's only going to get worse.


	13. Chapter 13

Every sense in his body told him to run. Honed through years fighting in the Clones Wars, further backed by years of Jedi training. He knew he should feel fear. Yet Anakin felt a shudder run down his spine whenever a ghastly wail echoed through the area. When he reached out with the Force, trying to find the source, there was nothing to find. An entire city little more than a tomb.

"Contact," one Astarte spoke, as they all leveled their weapons at something he couldn't see. Though Anakin quickly wished that it remained out of sight. Despite its malformed body, it was clear it had been human. Once. Its head had been bent at an angle that should have resulted in death, but somehow its body still moved. One arm was perfectly normal, or at least could have been. While the other belonged to something no longer human. No more fingers, no more hands, no more arms. In its place writhed two tentacles, each covered in barbs.

Not even a second after it entered his line of sight, Anakin heard the sound of a bolt pistol and the thing before him exploding. He had seen what bolters could do. A weapon that was the worst possible combination of a slugthrower and an explosive. But he had only seen it used against droids, not against living beings. The result was exactly what he expected, but also one he would be content to have never witnessed.

"What exactly was that?" Anakin hissed under his breath, a question that would swiftly be mimicked by Rex.

"A mutant," the Astarte next to him rumbled. "Twisted and malformed due to its worship of Choas."

"It also means we are on a timer. If mutants are present, then other cultists aren't far away," the Chapter Master growled, armored gloves flexing. "Once the damage is fully repaired, I hope their back breaks once and for all."

"I'm assuming the place we are looking for is just up ahead," Obi-wan spoke up, pointing off towards the horizon. Anakin could hardly see it, but it was there, shrouded by mist. A dark spire rose above the crowded skyline as if to reach into the confines of space. Part of it hurt to look at. There was a wrongness to it, just like everything else in this forsaken place.

"Correct. It is also where we should expect the most cultists. With any luck, they shall be fighting amongst themselves by the time we arrive, as the minions of chaos are prone to do," Cope ground out, earning several nods.

Anakin had to wonder though, as lightning flashed its way through the sky, as another mournful screech echoed through the ruined city.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So this was the place. Rex looked up at the blackened spire, which seemed to scrap the atmosphere. It didn't feel right, as it wasn't fully there. But even he could tell something vile, something dark, had occurred on the very ground. The steps were barely made for him and the others, while the Astartes could climb up them with ease.

As for the structure, it appeared as if it was a pyramid, one of many ancient ruins he had seen during his time fighting on a range of worlds. However, at the center lay a tower, which appeared to be without end. Around him where his bothers, keeping watch on the ruins below. After the Astartes shot that thing, he expected to be swarmed by more of, of, whatever that was.

But they had made it through the city streets without suffering a single strike. Despite their presence being announced to an entire city of monsters and malformed things, none had made an assault.

"This has to be a trap," Rex muttered, noticing that the Astrate closest to him nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly, the giant went ramrod straight, as if grasped by something.

"Cyron," Rex heard a rumble from the front, the unmistakable voice of the Chapter Master. Cyron. As in, the Cyron who was responsible for why they were in this desolate city in the first place.

"Sir! There's movement behind us!" one of his brothers shouted, leading Rex to turn around. This was the resistance he had been expecting this entire time. Clever of the man. Back them up in a position where they couldn't retreat.

"Defensive formation!" Rex shouted, as those around him, brother or otherwise, raised their weapons, forming a ring around their Generals. The only ones who did not was the Chapter Master, who stared up at the Astarte before him, power sword having been drawn while he wasn't looking, alongside General Skywalker and Kenobi.

"You two," Rex heard the man growl, "get the damage fixed. Cyron is mine."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It has been too long brother," Cyron jeered as he approached, own corrupted blade in hand.

"You lost the right to call me brother the moment you turned your oath's to ash, traitor," Cope growled out, approaching with his blade gripped tightly in his hand.

"Me, the traitor? Do you even remember what our world used to be? It was a world where there were no Gods. Science and reason were kings, once. I remember those days. The Emperor isn't a God, he never was. I know you have had to realize this. You've seen those records," Cyron grinned smugly.

"Yet here you are, groveling before a lie given thought. You were smart once. Loyal, dependable," Cope growled out.

"I am not the one worshiping a corpse," Cyron countered.

"No. I worship a man. The greatest man to have ever existed. You? You follow a lie, too weak to see what the truth is."

No more words were spoken as two warriors clashed.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

If there was any mercy facing a mob, it was that none had access to ranged weapons of any sort. They hadn't gotten close, but they had more bodies than they had rounds. And while the Astartes would be close to unstoppable in melee, the rest were not. To be frank, Cody was unsure how anything was alive in this city in the first place. The place didn't look like supported plants for farming or animals for hunting.

He had ideas but refused to entertain the thought. The crowd screamed and yelled as they ran up the side of the pyramid, facing a line of blasters and bolters that shredded through their ranks. Fanatics and cannon fodder, driven completely mad, little better than animals. No wonder the Imperium considered this place unnatural ground.

Cody took his eyes off the battle before him for a brief moment to keep track of the one behind their formation. He had seen many lightsaber duels throughout his time serving under General Kenbo. Came close to losing his life in more than a few of them. This was something else entirely.

Blades clashed together, as both combatants broke off, power swords twirling in their hands. Both combatants were equally matched, or, at the very least, so close to being so that it didn't matter. Part of him wondered why the Astartes just didn't turn around and shot the man. After all, even a lightsaber wouldn't be able to deflect a bolter round without disastrous consequences.

But even he could tell the fight was personal. None seemed to have taken the appearance of Cyron well, and given the Chapter Master, who Cody thought of as the most rational of the lot at times, charged in alone, they had a history.

"Keep firing!" he shouted as a rock sailed past them. Hopefully, the Jedi Generals would be done in time.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This wasn't like last time. Then, it had been instinct, a call for help, to fix an act that had just occurred. Now he was trying to prevent that event from happening. He understood what Cyron sought to accomplish, a design that was cruel as it was effective. Yes, there was a thinning of the veil. But it had been reinforced.

Artificially, of course. So the stress of the Immaterium would build and build until it could hold no more. When the dam broke, daemons would drown the world in a tide of madness and mutation. An event that could not be allowed to transpire. Yet, how did one fix something that had yet to occur?

Not easily. Obi-wan strained, pushing against both the near tear in reality and the reinforcements holding it in place. It was like trying to heal a scar, twisted, and marred. This wound had been around for a considerable length of time. Easily longer than he had been alive. It wouldn't, couldn't, be fixed easily.

This was like a boil, a blister set ready to burst. It needed to be cleaned out of the infection to heal. But the only way to remove the infection was to burst the boil and drain it dry. Doing that was risky. Obi-wan knew the result of such a move. He had seen it first hand on Ryloth. This was worse still. That was days, at most. What Cyron had done was centuries in the making.

An audible crack snapped Obi-wan back to reality. Hard. He looked up, as cracks began to form in reality, Anakin still locked in a trancelike state. He opened his mouth to shout a warning, hoping to get his former apprentice to stop.

"No!" but Cyron's scream of rage was deafening, palm outstretched with flames dancing in the air around him. "I will not let you ruin centuries of preparation! It does not matter what your role is! Your new fate is to burn!"

Fire screamed through the air, narrowing missing Anakin, due to Cope slamming into Cyron's frame, knocking the sorcerous Astarte off balance.

"Disgusting. To think your contingency would be this vile. I should have expected such acts," the Chapter Master bellowed, beating back his former brother with blade in hand. "Is this the only solution, Kenobi?"

Obi-wan scowled. It likely wasn't the only solution, but they simply didn't have time to figure out what it might be. Reality cracked, reinforcements being torn away, crumbling to dust. The sky darkened, as reality twisted. The veil broke. And with it, came monsters.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rex fired on the light pink creature that appeared out of nowhere, twisting as anarchy descended onto the front line. One moment, there was cohesion, the next, nothing but panicked shouting.

"Get back to back!" He heard one of his bother's shout, "They can't get between us that way!"

One of the Astartes attempted to shout out a warning, as the offender was bathed in what appeared to be blue flame. Though Rex knew better, as he watched his bother's body contort and twist in painful and unnatural shapes, before finally falling silent.

"Stay near the Pskyers! Their seal will help protect us!"

"But what about the mob?"

Rex looked down the steps of the pyramid. Whatever was happening, it was affecting the insane cultists too. The beasts with three arms and the creatures billowing what appeared to fire were attacking them as well. But Cyron and the cultists worked for the same entity, didn't they? So why would these creatures launch an attack on the cultists as well? That didn't make any sense.

"Chaos's nature works against itself," Rex heard an Astarte grind out. There was no way it was that simple? Was it? To be that self-destructive?

"Cyron likely made it so the Daemon's that made their way through this breach wouldn't be bound, or bound to orders of cleansing this planet of uncorrupted life. The lives of those cultists in the city are worthing nothing to him," another armed with a staff muttered, seemingly in disgust.

"You heard them! Regroup and prepare for another assault!" Rex shouted, rallying his men alongside Cody.

"What exactly are they doing anyway?" another clone asked as he fired his blaster into one of the three limbed horrors. Rex barely could hear Cody's response, and it sent chills down his spine.

"Feeding."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Reloading!" one of the Astartes shouted, twisting as one of his brothers provided cover fire. Ammunition was beginning to run dry for everyone. Even with smaller craft able to break through the swarm, there simply wasn't enough to go around.

It was a small mercy that the cultists had begun to fight back against the daemons seeking to consume their souls, but they were not equipped to deal with the starving hordes. Cyron hadn't even bothered to properly shackle the monsters, likely not caring if they attacked friend or foe in a frenzy.

Blaster and bolters exploded amongst the starving netherborn, throwing them back into the Warp. But it was still akin to stopping the tide with a bucket.

"How much longer will this take?" one of the clones shouted. He didn't recognize the trooper, due to the lack of markings. Not one of the commanders, at any rate. But he had to agree. This wasn't easy. None of them had expected as such. To strike at the former center of Cyron's power like this was bold and risky.

Well, it didn't look like it was the former of anything. If it wasn't for his duel with the Chapter Master, they'd be dealing with a far greater threat than this. Why Cyron hadn't used his sorcery yet was unknown, and a concerning one at that.

"It will finish when it is finished. I pray to the Emperor that it does not take too much longer," another shouted, chainsword swiftly relieving a daemon of its malformed head.

"Unlikely! We've been at this for too long as it is!" a clone shouted, though this time, there was a ripple of energy, a shutter. Daemons flickered, as if their connection to the mortal plain had been severed, if for a moment. In that split second, they contoured, limbs bending in ways even more unnatural than before.

Necks cracked and groaned as the creature turned around.

"Shit."

"Agreed."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

How long had they been like this? Sweat poured down Anakin's brow. It felt like time was beyond meaning. He felt the push and pull between the Warp and the Force, as it attempted to constrain the maw of oblivion. He could feel the Warp strain, screaming in pain, no, hunger. Starvation.

But he was feeling it give way. A chip here, a chip there. They were winning out, at a pain stacking slow pace, but they were doing it. Until something began to leak through. It wasn't like what was still pouring through like an unending tide. Like something was happening on the other side. Anakin could see the shards of reality floating in the air, as golden motes of light emerged through the portal.

Even as deep in this trace has Anakin was, he heard it. No, it didn't hear it, he felt it, a wave of hatred, anger, and malice that nearly took him off his feet. He couldn't understand the words, but he understood what it meant. Someone was furious, no enraged.

Hunger echoed, the Warp struggling desperately to latch unto the intense upwelling of emotion. But it wasn't enough. It wouldn't have been enough, even without the help of whatever it was on the other end. A twitch of a frown formed on Anakin's face. If the Imperium said that the Warp was overflowing with horrors and monsters, then what exactly was helping them fix this?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cyron's blade trembled in his grasp, rage pouring over him. How? How was that damnable corpse interfering! How could it! He knew what raged beyond, in the Imperium's home. It was losing, as it always had. Untold trillions dying in vain, all to keep alive a crumbling empire that should have collapsed millennia ago!

Yet they had found his home, his world! And turned it into a ruin of what it once was. Where science held the day, it had been replaced by superstitious nonsense. Where technology improved at a breakneck pace, it was shackled down, as the Imperium tried to hold progress in check. Where a person could become whatever they desired, they were now bolted down, locked in place. Stagnating.

Everything his world once was! Defiled, despoiled! Let to the slow path of ruin by lunatics and fools! Even the name Gaia was nothing more than a twisted version of their planet's old name! If that wasn't enough, adding salt to the wound was all the Imperium was good for! They were forced into becoming Gaia's enforcers, to uphold the Imperium!

They had the potential to become more than the Imperium ever could! An actual domain for humanity to grow, excel, to reach their destiny of spreading into the stars! But no.

The Imperium had to force them to bend the knee. To be subservient to a corpse, one that was worshipped as a God. He thought Cope would understand. That they could be more, once freed from the braindead shackles placed upon them. He knew his friend remembered the time before the Imperium.

But the fact he was willing to stand beside the Imperium was a betrayal. Cope could learn in time. Cyron knew his former friend would, even if it took centuries. But that would take too long, and that time would just allow the Imperium's rot to sink deeper and deeper. As such, he was forced to use darker means to keep his world and it's legacy, its true path, alive. Fragments of Tzeentch, sent through the Warp, spoke to him, giving him both the means and the knowledge, to free his planet. It would not be an easy road, but his people would be freed from the shackles of zealotry and madness.

But that would require the power to first throw aside the Corpse Emperor, and of course, the other four players of the game. Khorne would sooner kill anything and everything than allow any sort of greater purpose. Nurgle opposed change in all its forms, and would rather keep things the same. In even worse shape than the Imperium, he would admit. Lastly, Slaanesh and why it couldn't have a role went without saying. As much as arts and culture were needed for civilization, it simply came with too much baggage.

"You are slipping, Cyron. Surrender, and I will send your soul back to your misbegotten master," Cope's voice chipped further at his mind, resulting in a scream of rage, pushing the Astarte back.

"You dare! You dare speak of Masters before me! You! The willing!" Cyron's voice cut off, as an armored fist slammed into his jaw. If he was not an Astarte, the blow would have taken his head off cleanly, off beyond the horizon.

"You talk too much, Traitor."

Cyron's mind snapped back to attention. The loss of this plan was affecting him too greatly. Cope was right, he was slipping. But his old friend was right. This battle was no longer his to win. He shoved down the twist in his gut, ignoring how much time was spent wasted. No matter. The long war remained his to win, no matter how many battles were lost.

Cyron noticed the slumped, panting Jedi, skin, and robes covered in sweat. They did most of the grunt work. A quick mental probe confirmed his suspicions. Neither was in a state where they could defend themselves. Even if it wasn't as punishing to the Imperium, and the Jedi would feel the blow, he did have to wonder how the Sith would respond to his queen being taken.

"Maybe," his blade lowered slightly, earning a slightly puzzled look from Cope as he advanced. "Or maybe I simply have a different plan in mind."

An Astarte Powersword was not made for throwing, and for good reason. Only the completely foolish or the telekinetic would attempt such a feat. He was the latter. He felt his face twist in glee as the blade was thrown, tumbling end over end through the air. Skywalker would have no time to react. None of them would. And Cope was, he was.

His brother was no longer before him, blade held high, ready to end his life. Instead of reaching its target, it embedded itself deep into Cope's arm, puncturing through layers of ceramite and adamantium.

"No more blood. No more death. The only fate before you, is your end, filth!" Cope bellowed, gritting his teeth through what had to be pain as his arm went limp. This was something he had never foreseen. No! No! That blade was tainted! What was the fool thinking!

Cyron felt his armor crack as his shoulder was hit with a bolter round, as Cope continued his advance. No, that would have to be dealt with later. It was well past the point to cut and run. Thus he did, trailing off into the immaterium once again, noting how much harder it was to breach the veil properly.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Apothecary!" Cope heard one of his brother's shout, as he ripped Cyron's blade out of his arm, throwing it to the ground and crushing the unholy grip beneath his boot. Blood poured forth from wound, staining his armor crimson.

There was no doubt in his mind the blade was tainted, and the wound along with it. He wouldn't put it past his treacherous former brother. Plans within plans, schemes within schemes. In a sense, his Brother was right to call for an Apothecary.

Thunk.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yeah, sorry that this chapter was shorter than my usual fare, and late at that. I was trying some new things that aren't really hashing out, so I'll probably start writing another story alongside this one to compensate. Hopefully, this will help me with my writer's block.


End file.
